PROYECTO Q
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA TODAS AQUELLAS QUE DESEABAN SEGUIR LEYENDO RESPECTO A ESTE LOCO FIC!
1. capitulo 1

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo fan tu autor, no tiene nada que ver, o sea, ellos no son míos.  
  
CAPITULO 1°  
  
NIGHTMARE  
  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself no quiero tu mano esta vez, yo me salvaré  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once tal vez logre despertar de una vez  
  
Not tormented...Daily defeated by you No tormentos....a diario derrotado por ti  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom Solo que cuando pensé estar en el fondo  
  
I'm dying again... Vuelvo a morir....  
(Evanescence  
  
Going Under)  
  
Los cabellos rubios se mecían al vientos empapados en sangre, dulce, sangre con sabor metálico y sus labios formaron una sonrisa ......  
  
Recordaba la pregunta de aquel que se atrevió a enfrentársele.........pobre alma mortal, pobre ser pusilánime que no sabía que se enfrentaba a un dios.....un dios creado por estúpidas manos de humanos....  
  
"¿deseas provocar la muerte de estas personas inocentes?"  
  
y la respuesta...la respuesta que dio salió de lo profundo de su ser, de ahí, donde moraba lo más podrido de su alma....  
  
"no, "ME DIVIERTO" provocando la muerte de inocentes...."  
  
El agua se desbordó de sus ojos en forma de lágrima sin razón cayendo sobre su mano manchada de rojo y observó a su alrededor, todo estaba ardiendo y el humo tóxico ahogaba sus pequeños pulmones.....si, pequeños, por que en realidad, cuántos años tenía....6 o 7 años?  
  
Alzó su mano pequeña empuñando un arma casi inservible que a medida de que sus ojos se tornaban negros por completo, expandiéndose el iris, comenzaba a brillar concentrando toda su energía en ella......era tan sencillo.  
  
Una enorme explosión salió del cañón del arma en dirección a las ruinas donde segundos más tarde se dejó oír una gran explosión.  
  
Una sonrisa aún mayor y algo maníaca adorno esos delgados labios de niño mientras acercaba un comunicador que tenía en su otra mano a su boca.  
  
aquí proyecto "Q" – dijo soltando una ricita sarcástica – misión cumplida, infórmenle a Padre que vuelvo a la base.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
Con el cuerpo totalmente sudado, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y los ojos abiertos de par en par por el susto provocado, despertó sentándose en la cama.  
  
Oscuridad....aún era de noche....  
  
El silencio le rodeó helando su cuerpo pequeño, era tan débil, tan frágil y suave, como decía Dorothy......si, él lo sabía, sabía que era débil y frágil, que a pesar de tantas batallas, sangre y muerte, el seguía siendo el más ingenuo y amable del grupo......tanta inocencia que a veces odiaba de si mismo....todos lo veían aún como un niño.  
  
Se levantó de su cama, intentando no tropezar con la cama contigua donde dormía su compañero de cuarto. Era necesario todo esto, el debía al menos, poder superar una estúpida pesadilla sin necesitar a nadie, pero el solo hecho de recordar la frase "Proyecto Q" le helaba la sangre, sobre todo, cuando ni el mismo, recordaba su infancia.....solo tenía recuerdos de los 10 años en adelante.....de antes....todo había sido borrado o guardado en lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
Por fin llegó a la puerta del baño, y sin encender la luz aún, se metió dentro cerrando la puerta para no molestar. Encendió la luz y mojando su cara en el lavamanos se observó en el espejo. Sus ojos lucían extraños, el iris se había expandido tanto que a penas se dejaba ver el color aqua en el borde de sus ojos. Tembló ante el recuerdo de aquella pesadilla, sueños que le perseguían desde que había perdido el control al utilizar el sistema Zero.  
  
Si, aquel descontrol, aquel berrinche de niño que terminó acabando con la vida de muchos y casi con la persona que él más quería.  
  
Un suspiro escapó de sus labios en forma de nombre, un nombre que se arraigaba en lo profundo de su alma, su deseo hecho carne, su perversión hecha hombre......."Trowa".  
  
Después de la batalla con Marimeia había hecho hasta lo imposible por olvidar ese sentimiento sucio que había nacido hacia ese ser que le devolvió la cordura y las ganas de vivir.  
  
Cuando el latino se había marchado para unirse a esa chica en el circo, decidió dar por terminado su tonto enamoramiento, luchó hasta cansarse, pero nada pudo hacer.......su corazón fue más fuerte que su mente, y terminó casi muerto por la depresión de amar y no ser amado.  
  
De pronto, como un anuncio divino, recibió una llamada de Duo que le proponía estudiar en Zanck, el reino de Relena, en un internado, él y Heero estudiarían ahí.  
  
Poco menos le rogó para que se encontraran ahí, ya que Wufei al haberse unido a los preventivos no iría, y definitivamente el no deseaba ser el único con Heero en ese internado.  
  
Entonces preguntó por el circense.......y fue lo último antes de desear con toda su alma ir a ese lugar., la respuesta de Duo fue lo que le impulsó a ir, bueno, la respuesta de Duo no, sino que la condición del circense para asistir.  
  
"jejje, si, le llamé antes que a ti, y me dijo que no, entonces le pregunté por qué, y la respuesta que me dio fue que ni con Heero ni conmigo se llevaba muy bien que digamos y que si tu no asistías, él no tendría a nadie con quien hablar, si, como no, tanto que habla él......bueno, al menos dio en el clavo en algunas observaciones, por ejemplo que yo me la pasaba hablando con Heero y pues él estaría de más. Así que me dijo que si tu no asistías, pues él tampoco.......vamos Q-men no me falles ahora!!!"  
  
y ahí estaba él ahora, durmiendo en la misma habitación que Trowa, noche a noche.......haciéndose el dormido para esperar a que Trowa saliera del baño y poder ver ese cuerpo magnífico que jamás podría tocar.  
  
Se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
Volvió a mojar su rostro y se miró por última vez en el espejo, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser los mismo..........de seguro había sido la oscuridad la que había obligado a sus ojos hacer ese esfuerzo de expandir el iris para poder ver..........se autoconvenció de que esa era la razón y olvido por completo el sueño.......  
  
Apagando la luz, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a volver a su cama......era hora de seguir durmiendo, al día siguiente, tenía un examen importante y debía descansar.  
  
Ya en la cama se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y cuando se disponía a dormir una voz llamó su atención.  
  
¿estas bien? – preguntó suavemente desde su cama el latino. Si – respondió el niño con una sonrisa. – te desperté? Una pesadilla? – preguntó el otro chico. No, solo un mal sueño......hice mucho ruido que te desperté? – volvió a preguntar. No me gusta que llores – dijo volteando hacía la pared – puedo oírte a kilómetros de distancia.  
  
Quatre no entendió y tocando su rostro ahora seco, sintió las cálidas gotas saladas desbordándose de sus ojos.......en qué momento había comenzado a llorar.......no lo sabía, solo sabía que lo estaba haciendo y algo le decía que sus lágrimas tenían que ver, definitivamente, con su sueño.  
  
sabes que puedes confiar en mi – dijo de nuevo el latino – yo puedo ayudarte en lo que desees.  
  
Quatre sonrió, Trowa siempre había sido muy dulce con él, aún no entendía el por qué, si después de todo, él había sido el culpable de que perdiera la memoria y de muchos problemas en los que se había metido, y aún así, el chico de frialdad infinita siempre terminaba ayudándole, salvándole......no lo entendía, pero le gustaba.....si, le gustaba de sobremanera.  
  
Suspiró una vez más tratando de calmarse, secó sus lágrimas rebeldes y dando una última mirada a la persona que amaba, dejó caer su cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, esperando y deseando con todo su corazón, poder terminar esta noche, aunque solo fuera esta noche, durmiendo en paz.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
En algún lugar de L4, la antigua fundación de Investigación Genética de la familia Winer, después de más de 8 años de cese de funciones, volvía a la vida.  
  
Una gran cantidad de científicos se reunía en uno de los laboratorios a discutir sus futuras acciones, mientras frente a ellos, una mujer hablaba y detallaba los daños y escalas de poder utilizados en las grabaciones que mostraba una cinta.  
  
En la oscuridad de todo, resaltaba la imagen del Gundam construido por Quatre y su descontrol en el incidente donde se destruyeron algunas colonias por su mano.  
  
¿se supone que el sistema Zero de la cabina de mando del Gundam activó nuevamente su lado "Q"? – preguntó uno de los científicos. ¿Madre sabe del descontrol del Proyecto?....¿sabe que le encontramos nuevamente? Lamentablemente, "Madre" murió hace casi 9 años, en el accidente, cuando la Sra Winer se llevó a "Q" y selló su pasado. Aaaaahhh el fatídico accidente de Madre y la Sra Winer....si, lo recuerdo. ¿entonces el gatillo está activo de nuevo? ¿si lo gatillamos, el proyecto volvería a funcionar? Lamentablemente, funcionaría, y a escala de lo que hemos supuesto referente al nivel de poder, a esta edad del proyecto, es extremadamente volatil........estamos en peligro, no solo nosotros, sino todo el planeta.......nadie debe despertar a "Q", menos ahora – respondió la mujer en frente de ellos.....al parecer, la cabeza del proyecto. ¿Qué medidas se tomarán, Padre? – preguntó uno de los hombres ahí sentados a la mujer. Se ha seleccionado uno de los clones antiguos, aquellos que no se les alteró los genes, él se encargará de ver en qué estado se encuentra "Q", y se encargará de eliminarlo si es necesario, solo espero que si logramos regresarle a retención podamos controlarlo. Cual de todos los clones será, Padre. El clon BQ4, nombre: Zión.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche, todo silencio, todo quietud, el chico de ojos bellos, como castigo para los dioses, permanecía dormido.  
  
Sonidos, ¿dónde habían ido a parar todos aquellos sonidos agradables de la madrugada?.  
  
Le extraño, a parte, tampoco oía el calmo respirar de su compañero y en verdad, era el saberle cerca lo que le acunaba en las noches....lo que le mantenía lejos de aquellas horribles pesadillas de guerra y muerte, manchadas de sangre y dolor.  
  
Un peso se sintió a un costado de su cama.....alguien se había sentado ahí, o quizás acostado......un suave murmullo se dejó oír junto a su rostro...  
  
Alguien le estaba llamando, un cálido aliento, mezcla exquisita de aromas provenientes de ........él conocía ese aroma..........¿quién era?  
  
Abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando a al vista, la belleza de sus irises violáceas, que de un momento a otro se abrieron de par en par al notar quien era su acompañante.......quien era el que le llamaba.  
  
¡WUFHHhhhmmnnn! – fue lo que se oyó cuando una mano cálida le cerró la boca. ¡Silencio Maxwel!........- susurró el chino con una sonrisa. ¿qué haces aquí? Se nos ha informado de un supuesto movimiento extraño en estos lares....se me envió investigar qué es lo que ocurre. Y para eso me das el susto de mi vida?.....siente – dijo tomando la mano de Wufei y poniéndola sobre su pecho – mi corazoncito esta que se muere.....¡ya verás!....me voy a vengar – el chino solo se limitó a reír. Deja de hacer tanto escándalo, Baka, ni no tuvieras el sueño tan pesado, lo habrías escuchado a penas entró. Si, como no – dijo con sarcasmo el chino – si no te despierto antes, sería Maxwel el que te estaría diciendo eso.....¿no Yuy? – terminó con malicia. Jejejeje, es que Heero hace mucho que dejó de ser el Soldado Perfecto. Si, ya lo noté.....si hasta la roncaban a la par – rió el expiloto de Nataku. ¿nos contarás lo que sucede?, así volveremos a trabajar, como en los viejos tiempo......ya me estaba aburriendo de tanta monotonía – dijo alegremente el trenzado. Por eso vine, quiero que me ayuden. Y de que tienes que investigar? – preguntó Heero ya más interesado en la conversación. Algo sobre un proyecto llamado "Q".....  
  
((((((((((((  
  
Entre la letanía de la oscuridad, logró sentir unas manos traviesas en su pecho, unos labios calientes y húmedos sorbiendo y torturando sus pezones, y por su agitado respirar notó también, que al parecer, hacía bastante tiempo que alguien le estaba haciendo esto.  
  
Guió sus manos hasta la cintura pequeña del que le estaba proporcionado placer y gimió aún más profundo al darse cuenta que poco a poco, las caricias iban bajando.....su lívido despertando y su cordura perdiéndose  
  
Al parecer, su verdugo tenía clara sus intenciones desde un principio....sabía exactamente qué hacer y donde tocar para provocarle placer.  
  
De un momento a otro, sintió su hombría rodeada por una mano afiebrada que le estremecía con cada movimiento calmo y a la vez con algo de frenesí.  
  
Sus ojos verdes acostumbrados a la oscuridad no cabían en la sorpresa al darse cuenta quien era el que le estaba subyugando  
  
Sus quejidos cada vez eran más fuerte al igual que la mano que le mantenía emancipado, un gemido fuerte y ronco escapo de su boca haciéndole abrir los ojos cuando algo húmedo y caliente succionó con fuerza su miembro. Casi gritó, unas lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarse, pero no se detuvo solo ahí.....  
  
Siguió y siguió succionando, con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza.....con deseo, anhelo, con fervor, tanto y tanto más descontrol que no tardó en venirse en la boca de su amante nocturno, y mientras sus pulmones ardían por la falta de aire que le provocaba el éxtasis deseo que todo esto fuese real.  
  
Ni un segundo tardo en recuperar el sentido, pero una boca experta, rodeó la suya, tomando por asalto a su lengua que sumisa se entregó.  
  
Unos ojos Aqua se mostraron llenos de deseo y el sabor de su boca, como afrodisiaco, hizo arder las entrañas del Latino. Era su niño, su pequeño niño.  
  
Era él el que le estaba dando el más grande de los placeres......le estaba dando deseo y amor para él......solo para él.  
  
Sintió como era despojado del pantalón de su pijama y como unos dedos delgados se incrustaban en su entrada.......húmedos, punzantes, anhelantes.  
  
Un "Quatre" cargado de deseo se escapó de sus labios antes de apretar los ojos por el dolor de recibir un dedo más dentro de si.  
  
Se sentía bien, no, más que eso, el sentirse amado y poseído por el ser que adoraba le estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo.......Un dedo más no importó, solo importó el tenerle dentro, el saberse completo....sobre todo, si era su niño el que le llenaba.  
  
Siempre se consideró un chico bastante macho, un barón de primera, nunca, ni la sola remota vez, se le pasó por la mente, que si lograba hacer que su pequeño le amara, él, Trowa Barton, tomaría la función de hembra cuando tuvieran sexo.....siempre se consideró como la espada, el chacal, el emancipador de su anhelada relación......pero ahora........ahora...  
  
Ahora todo se sentía distinto, era algo delicioso y a la vez perturbador....  
  
Los dedos le abandonaron por lo que se quejó de sobremanera pero una voraz arremetida de posesión le hizo arquear la espalda en un dolor placentero, al fin estaba lleno.....tan lleno y completo, que su corazón reboso en felicidad, en alegría, dicha infinita de ser amado al fin, por aquel ser que adoraba como a un ángel, un ángel que ahora parecía un verdadero demonio del sexo.  
  
Abrió nuevamente sus ojos al notar que el dolor cedía y cada vez que el rubio entraba en él, tocaba una fibra sensible en su interior haciéndole estremecer.  
  
Con sus brazos atrajo el cuerpo pequeño de su niño a su pecho, mientras recibía envestida tras envestida............ no le importó el rasgado de su esfínter, no le importó el hecho de ver los ojos de su niño casi negros por completo, no le importó nada, solo le interesaba una cosa.......poder probar una vez más, aquellos delgados labios....aquellos llenos de dulce sabor.....aquellos llenos de amor....llenos de Quatre.  
  
¡¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA SE HIZO TARDE!!  
  
Oyó de pronto y sentándose en la cama, abrió los ojos pegando de lleno con el alba y los rayos de sol.....estaba en su cama, y el pequeño rubio iba de aquí para allá casi con histeria.  
  
Levantó las sábanas de su cama y vio con vergüenza los residuos de su placer impregnados en ellas........ya estaba cansado de todo eso....y se sintió triste......  
  
Al parecer, lo que había vivido, no era más que uno más de sus sueños húmedos con su niño, uno más que no era verdad.  
  
¿pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio al notar la tristeza de su adorado Trowa, a lo que el latino negó suavemente. Nos quedamos dormidos....Ve tu mientras, no me esperes.........no llegues tarde por mi.  
  
El rubio sonrió dulcemente, mostrando el Aqua cristalino de sus pupilas y luego salió, Trowa se sintió aún más miserable......era hermoso, tan bello, tan puro......¿cómo mancharlo con sus manos sucias?....¿como?  
  
Y sintiéndose la peor basura del mundo por amar a un ángel, salió de la cama, tomando las sábanas manchadas y tirándolas al cesto de ropa sucia. Luego de tomar sus cosas para bañarse, se dirigió al baño, olvidando aquel sueño......sueño que desde el fondo de su alma, consideró el más grande de sus tormentos. Pero ya nada podía hacer, así que solo se limitó a sentirse mal y olvidar.  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: bastante mediocre el primer capítulo, prometo mejorar más adelante, palabra de Demonio. Por ahí, si alguien lee este fic, me comentan como les parece? Tengo bastante baja autoestima con referente a lo que escribo, pero que se le va a hacer. En fin, Quatre chan o "Q", me da igual, al final, siempre serán lo mismo.....aaaah y para el siguiente capitulo, por favor, esta vez si lean la advertencia y todo eso del contenido que una escribe al principio. OK, siendo todo ya, mejor termino. Seiryu. 


	2. capitulo 2

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo fan tu autor, no tiene nada que ver, o sea, ellos no son míos.  
  
PRECAUCION: PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE NO AVISO, CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO LEMON Y SHOTAKON, SI A TI NO TE GUSTA LEER ESTE TEMA TANTO COMO A MI NO ME GUSTA ESCRIBIRLO, POR FAVOR NO LEAS Y SALTA HASTA LA PARTE DONDE APARECE ESTE SIMBOLO (().  
  
CAPITULO 2°  
"CHILD OF ZION"  
  
"...vivir del pasado es como no vivir, pero es la única forma de no volver a  
repetir los errores ya cometidos.....errores más que dolorosos..."  
(NEO GEN)  
  
Lo sombrío corroía hasta lo más recóndito de aquella celda la cual llamaban "Hogar P.Q".  
  
El sol se rehusaba a entrar en aquel antro de maldad, no, sus preciosos rayos de oro solo podían tocar cosas especiales, maravillas de la naturaleza, no intentos vanos, aberraciones hechas por las manos del hombre, que creyéndose dioses, hacía y deshacían seres sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.  
  
Ese era "Q", el hijo probeta de un grupo de científicos, destinado a acabar con todo mal o amenaza para la fundación Winer. Un clon de el A.D.N. de los seres queridos más cercanos a Horus Winer, el hombre mayor de la familia, apodado en aquel laboratorio como "Madre".  
  
Madre era el mayor de dos hermanos, y por lo tanto, manejaba casi el 70% de los recursos de su familia. Su hermano, el Sr. Winer y su esposa, también habían participado en aquel laboratorio, pero después de obtener a sus 29 hijas, él y su esposa, se había retirado de aquel lugar.  
  
"Madre".....susurró para si el pequeño en aquel remolino de sábanas blancas que le acunaban como nido, sus ojos claros abiertos mostraban el deseo que aún no lograba erradicar de su ser.  
  
Era aquel día, el día que tanto había esperado.....su interior ardía como llama infernal en verano, su lívido estaba al tope y a punto de desbordarse, había esperado mucho, tanto que ya no podía casi controlarse.....  
  
Una semana, una maldita semana, esperando que sanaran sus heridas de la misión anterior, pero......ya estaba bien, en sus cinco sentidos y quien sabe cantos más, su corazón latía aprisa, estaba pasando de nuevo, aquellos episodios que venían a él cada vez que utilizaba su energía para destruir....era como si las entrañas le quemaran y la única solución que hallaba a ese problema era......  
  
Sus pequeñas manos temblaban y su frágil cuerpo, Gen del A.D.N. de una fiera mezclada en su propio metabolismo no le dejaba respirar. Al parecer, nuevamente entraba en período de "Celo".  
  
La puerta del claustro se abrió mostrando una alta y fuerte figura de un hombre de casi 30 años, con ojos color cielo y cabello rubio......  
  
"Madre" volvió a repetir el niño....  
  
Un clon, pensó aquel hombre, un simple clon de su hija y su mujer fallecidas, claro, mejorado genéticamente, pero al fin y al cabo, una aberración de Dios.....pero, aún así, a kilómetros de distancia, podía oír claramente como le llamaba, incitándole, hipnotizándole.......todo para que cayera en la decadencia y....  
  
El niño rogaba por la tortura de sus manos.  
  
Acercándose a la cama con suavidad, se despojó de su corbata y zapatos, era tiempo de darle a ese monstruo del sexo lo que tanto le pedía.  
  
¿qué ocurre "Q"?....¿Tu alma se quema? – dijo el hombre sentándose a un costado del chiquillo y guiando su mano hasta el pequeño cuerpo desnudo. ...Madre... - repitió el chiquillo en un movimiento violento.  
  
Con desespero guió sus pequeñas manos blanquecinas con el solo deseo de buscar en el pantalón de aquel hombre, era solo un niño de 7 años, pero su cuerpo reclamaba placer como gato en celo, con el lívido despierto como ninfómana en luna llena.  
  
Su garganta seca necesitaba de aquel elixir al cual se había hecho adicto en las innumerables veces que había sufrido este episodio.  
  
Sus manos pequeñas con dificultad rodearon el enorme falo que halló al irrumpir en al parte más intima del hombre y al contacto, dejó escapar un pequeño quejido de placer......tenía sed, tanta y en tan grande proporción que aquello entre sus manos era lo que en ese preciso momento, necesitaba para aplacar en algo su frenético cuerpo.  
  
Su pequeña boca de niño, con gran esfuerzo intentó atrapar poco más de la mitad del glande y con éxtasis sus manos empezaron a moverse de arriba a bajo, buscando que el hombre comenzara a gemir y le excitara aún más.  
  
Sonrió al ver como aquella masa de carne que lamía y masturbaba entre sus manos empezaba a hincharse cada vez más y dejaba escapar aquel líquido viscoso de antes del clímax.  
  
Sus pequeñas caderas y muslos fueron alzados quedando de cabeza en la justa posición, para que su "Madre" atrapara con su boca su pequeña hombría haciéndole temblar.  
  
Se quejó y victorioso siguió lamiendo, por fin había conseguido lo que deseaba, placer puro y perverso solo para él.  
  
Lo había aprendido desde los 5 años, sabía y conocía perfectamente que parte del cerebro debía estimular con su "don" para que el lívido de cualquier persona se disparara......  
  
Volvió a reír, siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
El rubio despertó con angustia en el corazón, su alma temblaba de solo pensar que lo que había soñado pudiese ser verdad.  
  
Se odió a si mismo por no recordar, por ser tan débil, por desear en algún momento ser como el niño que aparecía en sus pesadillas, por anhelar que aquel sueño continuara y simplemente, por obligar a sus manos a tomar su propia carne y auto complacerse.  
  
Recostado en aquella cama y olvidando todo a su alrededor, con desespero froto su piel erguida y excitada.  
  
Cada movimiento de su afiebrada mano arrancaba fuertes quejidos de su reseca garganta. Se sentía arde, un fuego infernal le recorría por cada vena, solo deseaba, tan solo quería......  
  
No le importaba qué o quién, solo necesitaba un algo o alguien para verterse dentro y aplacar su infierno, para hacerle gritar de placer con cada una de sus envestidas.  
  
Cada gemido que arrancaba de su garganta era incluso un estimulo para su fervor, necesidad para su placer, le gustaba oírse y quizás también, oír a su amante de turno, a su juguete, el cual haría sufrir y gritar con cada arremetida.  
  
Y sin querer, imaginó..........imaginó y deseó aún más.  
  
Aquella piel canela, aquel pecho amplio, aquella cintura y caderas estrechas......aquella boca sensual del cual escaparían los más dulces y sensuales gemidos....  
  
Se vio a si mismo subyugándole, haciéndole gritar y retorcerse de placer. Imaginó su lengua en aquel preciado canal de piel morena, ensalivada entrando y saliendo, embadurnando con su saliva caliente todo su altar y miembro.......  
  
Su boca ya no estaba seca, la saliva corría hacia su mejilla por la hendidura de sus labios, el imaginar le estaba guiando cada vez más a prisa al límite.  
  
Con fuerza mordió su labio inferior, podía sentir claramente como el final se acercaba más y más.  
  
Su mano subía y bajaba cada vez más aprisa y el placer al límite le obligó a cerrar los ojos mientras gemidos roncos no paraban de salir de su boca y la sábana que le cubría, caía olvidada lejos de su cuerpo dejando al descubierto su excitación a punto de reventar.  
  
El frenesí se hizo incontrolable, el calor, aquel calor intenso en sus entrañas, tan conocido......tan olvidado, tan deseado, el infierno, el éxtasis, el clímax y el rugido de "Q".  
  
Mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, el rostro del niño se cubrió de dolor y vergüenza.  
  
Su cuerpo parecía no obedecerle, al menos, no al Quatre actual. Su alma se estremecía por haber tenido aquellos pensamientos impuros, tan poco usuales en su persona.....pero todo esto.....todos sus temores y sueños, no eran nada más que una de las consecuencias de haber usado el sistema ZERO.  
  
Tomó una almohada para cubrir su rostro sonrojado mientras su cuerpo volvía a su temperatura normal.  
  
Buscó con sus pies la cobija para ocultar su cuerpo manchado con su decadencia, pero fue inútil......no encontró lo que buscaba.  
  
Se sentó en la cama arreglando su ropa sucia con los residuos de su placer y con impaciencia buscó por toda la cama y el suelo aquel cobertor que sería su único refugio para ocultar su depravación.  
  
Sus ojos cubiertos de lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad, se sentía sucio, una basura.....era increíble que él, "Quatre Raberba Winer", el niño frágil y de corazón puro, un niño inocente, pudiera tener estas acciones perversas......el solo hecho de pensar en estas cosas, le hacían llorar aún más-  
  
Por fin halló la cobija y con apuró intentó cubrirse, pero sus ojos, por un segundo, fueron guiados hasta la figura de su compañero de cuarto encontrándose, frente a frente, con una mirada esmeralda cubierta de sorpresa y vergüenza.  
  
Su corazón se detuvo.  
  
Frente a él se encontraba Trowa sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el rostro teñido de rojo. Su mano estaba sobre su regazo y la otra apretaba con fuerza las sábanas.  
  
No soportó, no soportó verle a la cara y tomando aquel cobertor, salió de la cama y corrió para perderse tras la puerta de la recámara......su humillación estaba concretada.  
  
Trowa por su parte se quedó de piedra, no sabía como reaccionar a todo lo que había visto, es decir, su niño.....había visto a su niño.......  
  
Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró los ojos, ¡maldita sea! Por que diablos no se había hecho el dormido, así todo hubiese sido mejor, pero no, él y el sentimiento que aquel ángel despertaba en su corazón le habían hecho quedarse maravillado con la vista de su niño en ese estado. Su niño cubierto de placer y desenfreno....  
  
No pudo evitar mirarle, ver cada expresión de ese adorable rostro, aquel ángel de carne y hueso......no pudo quitarle la vista de encima y ahora, ese había sido su error.  
  
Un suave "Quatre" escapó de sus labios húmedos y por fin se sintió solo y abatido.....había cometido un gravísimo error......¿cómo remediarlo ahora?, como remediar algo por lo que no se sentía culpable.....no, era imposible.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
corrió tanto y tan fuerte como sus piernas se lo permitieron, deseaba huir lo más lejos y olvidado posible, pero.....sabía que era inútil.  
  
En su tonta carrera dejó olvidada bajo la espesa neblina aquel único cobertor que le mantenía seco en el húmedo ambiente. Aún de madrugada corrió en medio del parque que separaba la sección de las recámaras de los hombres del de las mujeres. Pies descalzos y con una pijama que apenas mantenía su calor corporal. Con los labios amoratados por el frío y los ojos cegados por el llanto que amenazaba por cortarle la respiración, no pudo ver cuando alguien chocó frente a frente con él.  
  
Por la sorpresa cayeron ambos al suelo mojado, la otra figura al parecer, era incluso más frágil que la suya.  
  
Rápidamente el rubio se levantó para ver con lo que había chocado, encontrándose con un niño casi de su edad, de cabello negro y ojos color azul oscuro.  
  
Observó al pequeño de piel pálida como la luna y figura débil como la suya. Algo intentó liberarse en su cabeza por un segundo, pero ahí se quedó.  
  
disculpe....... – dijo el pequeño con voz quebradiza y cubierta de temor. No...no te preocupes – dijo el rubio sonriendo, tratando de darle un poco de confianza al pequeño – fue mi culpa por correr sin mirar a donde. No – volvió a repetir el niño – yo no me fije y ...........en verdad lo siento. Esta bien – rió el árabe, al parecer el llanto calmó un poco su angustia – te perdono, pero creo que debemos levantarnos y ponernos en un lugar seco o pescaremos una gripe. Si – dijo el chico algo sonrojado poniéndose en pie. Hola, soy Quatre Raberba Winer (esa manía de decir su nombre completo!! °^- ^°), cuál es tu nombre?. Yo.....mi nombre es.....Zión.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
La noche dio paso a una mañana cubierta de nubes negras y casi llorosas. El frío clima no ayudó en nada a los más holgazanes de nuestros amigos ex- pilotos a levantarse.  
  
El primero que siempre estaba listo era Heero, quien siendo el soldado perfecto, no demoraba ni 5 minutos en estar duchado y vestido para salir. Luego, Duo y su eterna cabellera demoraba al menos media hora en arreglarse.....era algo de todos los días, pero el que se levantara primero o terminara primero, no se iba hasta que el otro le acompañara, a pesar de que siempre era Heero el que terminaba esperando.  
  
Ese día en especial, por razones que el japonés desconocía, el trenzado se había levantado muy temprano, dando por consecuencia que cuando Heero despertó, Duo ya había abandonado la habitación.  
  
No entendía, pero de por si, a él poco le importaba lo que hiciera ese bullicioso chico, después de todo, solo eran casi amigos, nada más.  
  
Con cansancio de la larga conversación con Wufei la noche anterior, se levantó para ducharse......algo le decía en su interior que a partir de esa mañana, todo volvería a ser un caos de complicaciones para todos......necesitaba sentirse listo antes de comenzar con todo aquel nefasto día.  
  
En otro rincón del internado de Zanck, un chico de larga cabellera trenzada esperaba bajo un árbol la llegada de alguien, el nerviosismo le hacía mover con rapidez el pie intentando calmarse.....esto no estaba bien, nada bien.  
  
Se había jurado que solo sería una noche de pasión, solo eso, algo vano y sin sentimientos....sobre todo, sin consecuencias. Todo lo había calculado, necesitaba sacarse esa incertidumbre de saber, que era lo que le veía a esa chica, pero nunca pensó que todo daría un vuelco y terminaría de la forma en que estaban las cosas ahora.  
  
Si, no lo negaba, la quería, incluso más de lo que quiso alguna vez a Hilde, pero por Dios, era TAN ANTIPATICA Y FASITDIOSA, aún no entendía que era lo que le veía........quizás lo mismo que le vio aquel al que quiso imitar.  
  
Un cálido abrazo rodeó su estrecha cintura y una cabeza se apoyo en su espalda......había llegado, aquella persona a la cual esperaba, por fin había llegado.  
  
Con suma delicadeza volteó a verle deshaciendo el abrazo.....era hora de hablar en serio.  
  
para que me hiciste esperarte aquí – preguntó el trenzado algo molesto. Lo sabes ya......te advertí hace 3 semanas que mi período no me bajaba. ¿te hiciste exámenes? ¿fuiste al médico? – la chica asintió – y ¿qué te dijo? Al parecer tengo mes y medio.  
  
El rostro de Duo se puso pálido y sintiendo las piernas de papel, estas se doblaron y cayó sentado en el pasto bajo el árbol.  
  
Y él que pensaba en terminar con esta relación, no por el hecho de que no le gustara estar con esta chica, sino que por el miedo de que le terminaran matando cuando su mejor amigo se enterara de que la chica a la que amaba y por la cual arriesgó su vida durante la guerra estaba con él.  
  
Suspiró resignado, después de todo, al parecer, al fin estaba comportándose como un chico común......si, en estos momentos estaba teniendo los mismo problemas que un chico de 17 años.  
  
¿estas segura Relena? – dijo con calma. Si.....no te habría molestado de no ser verdad. Qué haremos.........con respecto a Heero. ¡Nada! – dijo con rapidez – solo debe saber la verdad....debe saber que tu me amas a mí......¿entendido? – terminó observando a Duo casi ordenándole. Él me matará.......y estarás viuda antes de casarte.... No, no lo hará......él sería incapaz de hacerte daño sin que le des una razón valedera. ¿Y esta no lo es? Quizás no te mate a ti, sino a mi – terminó marchándose con el rostro cubierto de tristeza. No te entiendo Relena......siempre dices cosas como esa.....  
  
(((((((((((  
  
"TARDE, TARDE, TARDE!!!!!!!" se oyó desde el corredor hasta el salón de clases, cuando un agitado y casi desvanecido wufei se asomó por al puerta saludando al maestro.  
  
La sorpresa en la cara de Trowa no se hizo esperar......¿cuando había llegado?, no lo sabía, pero al ver la cara de sus otros dos amigos se dio cuenta de inmediato que ellos si lo sabían.  
  
¿estas bien? – preguntó Hilde a un costado de donde se había sentado. Si, solo......déjame.....recuperara.......el ........aliento......uuuuuffffffff. Oye.... – volvió a decir la chica dirigiéndose a Trowa – y a ti ¿qué te pasó?.....parece como si no hubieses dormido en toda la noche. Algo así . –dijo desviando la vista. ¿y Quatre?......¿por qué no vino a clases? – inquirió sin obtener respuesta. - ¡¡¡OIGAN QUE LES PASA A TODOS HOY!!!  
  
Todos voltearon a verla sin entender, hasta que se oyó la voz de Heero.  
  
ella tiene razón........todos están actuando raro. Exacto – dijo la chica abrazando a Heero apoyándole sin que este se inmutara. Raro en que sentido – preguntó Wufei prestando atención. Muy bien, les explicaré – dijo triunfante la morena – uno, Duo no ha dicho ni media palabra desde que llegó hace casi 2 horas, Heero llegó solo al salón de clases y después de que llegara Duo, Quatre no ha llegado y él es muy puntual, Trowa tiene una cara de no haber dormido para nada que no se la puede y por último, Wufei se presenta como si nada en este salón y nadie dice nada, al menos yo hubiese esperado un ¿y tú que diablos haces aquí?.....MÍNIMO!!  
  
Todos se observaron unos a otros por un largo tiempo, luego, sin prestar atención a la rabieta de la chica, volvieron a su mutismo inicial, pensando cada uno en sus propios problemas por separado, después de todo, el problema que les aquejaba a cada uno era lo suficientemente grande, como para prestarle atención al de los demás.  
  
Pero uno de los chicos en especial estaba demasiado extraño, lo que provocaba la incertidumbre de su mejor amigo.  
  
Duo estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no fue capaz de sentir aquella mirada cobalto sobre si. En su cabeza solo figuraba al imagen de Relena diciendo que estaba embarazada, luego, él diciéndole a Heero todo, y después de eso, un lápida con su nombre y la chica llevándole flores en una tarde de invierno.............Tembló ante aquella imagen.  
  
Y por fin soltando la primera sonrisa del día, suspiró y hundió su rostro en su abrazo ocultándolo de los demás.  
  
...Heero... - se oyó de pronto la voz de Duo. Qué quieres – Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante Si es importante, si, si no, te aseguro que lo lamentarás. Si..... – terminó aún sin levantar el rostro.....sentía tanto miedo que hasta el respirar le costaba.  
  
Por su parte, Wufei revisaba una y otra vez los documentos, antecedentes y papeles que le habían hecho llegar con respecto al paradero del laboratorio donde había sido creado el proyecto "Q", pero por más que trataba de buscar aunque fuese un indicio, no hallaba nada que le diera a entender ¿qué era el proyecto "Q"?, nada, solo hablaban de las masacres provocadas por el proyecto, las devastaciones, asesinatos y destrucciones que se le atribuían.  
  
Al parecer, se trataba de un arma o un tipo de MS de gran alcance y poder, era necesario destruirlo antes de que cayera en manos enemigas......ese era su deber desde el final de la guerra, proteger a los amigos y la tierra de futuras desgracias......por eso se había unido a los preventivos.  
  
Pero el más ido o en su mundo de todos era Trowa, estaba preocupado y hasta se sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido con su niño. Había recapacitado y pensado y por fin se había dado cuenta que todo era su culpa. Necesitaba ofrecer disculpas.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Todo el día estuvo igual, fue el día más apático y aburrido de todos, la armoniosa voz y risa de Duo no se oyó en todo el día. La suave voz de Quatre y su interesante charla hizo falta de sobremanera......fue un día, verdaderamente, como cualquier día normal sin los 5 ex-pilotos.  
  
Al terminar las clases, los primeros en salir fueron Duo y Heero, ya que el primero al parecer, en verdad necesitaba hablar con el soldado perfecto.  
  
Se dirigieron hasta unas arboledas al final de los dormitorios de los hombres, donde el trenzado, tomando aire y tratando de reunir valor, intentó explicarle a Heero como estaban las cosas......sin saber siquiera, por donde empezar.  
  
y de qué querías hablar – dijo Heero ya aburrido del silencio poco característico del trenzado. Algo importante...... Lo sé......referente a qué Bueno.......referente a ti........a mi........y.........aa........Relena.  
  
En otro sector de los dormitorios, Trowa iba pensando que clase de disculpa le ofrecería a su niño.....después de todo, jamás se había encontrado en esta situación antes......pero debía hacerlo.....debía, si en verdad quería seguir conservando su amistad.  
  
Al llegar a la puerta de su recamara, metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón sacando la llave la abrió.  
  
Suavemente, casi sin hacer ruido entró en aquella habitación, mas nada le preparó para lo que encontró allí dentro...  
  
CONTINÚA.............  
  
N/A: para los que no leyeron la parte del Shotakon, no me hago responsable de que después no entiendan de donde salió "Q" ni por que es capaz de doblegar a Trowa......jejejee (sonó lindo) "Q": en matemáticas se le llama al conjunto de fracciones, fracción o parte. Si, Q es parte de Quatre, su alter-ego, o quizás Quatre sea el ater-ego de Q. Zión: en verdad se escribe Sión y es el monte donde se guardaban las sagradas tablas de la Ley de Dios. Que más..........AAAAaaaaahh, gracias a todas las que están leyendo este intento de fic y gracias también a las que están dándome ánimos para seguir. Iquique – Chile. 12/2003. 


	3. capitulo 3

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo fan tu autor, no tiene nada que ver, o sea, ellos no son míos.  
  
Capitulo 3°  
  
ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO YAOI LEMON, SI NO TE AGRADA ESTE  
TEMA....LO SIENTO, TODO EL FIC TRATA CASI DE LO MISMO, CASI.  
  
PARTES CON CONTENIDO DE VIOLACION (ojo "casi")...ADVERTID@S YA, QUE DISFRUTEN  
ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
(Y QUE DIOS ME PROTEJA)  
  
NO ES LO MISMO  
  
"...yo te vi avanzar entre sangre y amor, parecías flotar entre envidia en  
flor, yo te vi avanzar, parecías flotar, a quien querías engañar. "  
(Lucybel....."Esfera")  
  
Los rayos anaranjados del sol a medio atardecer alumbraban tenuemente aquella habitación, mientras, pegando de lleno en unos pálidos mechones rubios, tornaban el rostro de su dueño, en esos momentos cubierto de placer, en una tonalidad digna de un Angel Caído.  
  
Mordía con fuerza su labio inferior intentando mantener controlados los gemidos que reacios a obedecer, amenazaban con abandonar su garganta, sus ojos cerrados con deseo se mantenían así para disfrutar de cada caricia que se le era propinada y con las mejillas arrebatadas de rojo, se sentía hundido en el éxtasis, invadido y víctima de unas caricias que le hacían hervir.  
  
Con los dedos incrustados en la pared, casi sangrantes por la fricción ejercida, el pequeño se debatía entre detener al chico de cabellos negros o de una vez, abandonarse y terminar por ceder ante las caricias que le provocaban los labios experimentados del chico al rodearle su hombría.....no entendía, para nada sabía que había ocurrido con él o con su timidez, lo único que sabía era que de un momento a otro, tuvo una visión del pasado y como si nada, su interior había comenzado a arder......  
  
Ni siquiera escuchó el sonido de la puerta, o quizás no le importó, solo el placer le llenó en ese minuto los sentidos desconectándolos del mundo real. Una mano osada subió por su pecho hasta uno de sus pezones que al contacto con fría brisa, se irguió y endureció.  
  
Un gemido entrecortado abandonó los húmedos labios del rubio, una especie de súplica ......o una orden.  
  
De......de..tent.....te  
  
Pero el chico de cabellos negros se rehusó a seguir ordenes y con deseo succionó con mayor fuerza y rapidez, era como si algo en su cabeza le dijera, mas bien, le ordenara seguir a pesar de esas palabras. Deseaba tanto sentir la explosión del rubio en su boca que nada más importó, ni siquiera el hecho de que a esas alturas, ya había notado que tenía público.  
  
De pronto el moreno se vio siendo jalado con fuerza fuera del alcance del rubio, golpeando con fuerza su espalda contra la silla del escritorio contiguo.  
  
Quatre instintivamente se deslizó hacia el suelo escondiendo su rostro en el abrazo que rodeó sus piernas......sentía tanta vergüenza, tanta humillación........el haberle visto masturbándose era una cosa......ya que a decir verdad, en jóvenes saludables como ellos, eso era más que natural, pero esto, en lo que había sido descubierto ahora, era otra cosa......sobre todo si era Trowa el que le había visto.  
  
El moreno se irguió con rabia, con el orgullo herido y con violencia empujó el cuerpo de Trowa que siendo de fortaleza mayor solo retrocedió unos pasos.  
  
¡Quién demonios te crees! – gritó con ira, mas su arrogancia y valentía se vio mermada al notar unos fríos ojos esmeralda viéndole con odio.  
  
El brillo anaranjado del atardecer le daba a los ojos de Trowa una especie de Maldad y frialdad infinita. El solo hecho de mirarle a los ojos en ese momento y en ese estado de cólera, hubiese hecho temblar hasta al mismísimo Heero Yuy.  
  
Dijo que te detuvieras......... - fue lo único que salió de los labios del Latino que sin cambiar para nada su semblante le hizo temblar.  
  
El otro chico retrocedió con temor y acercándose una vez más a Quatre, le dijo algo al oído a lo que el rubio asintió, para luego marcharse no sin antes mostrarle una sonrisa triunfal al circense.  
  
Nuevamente el silencio rodeó todo, mas la respiración acelerada del niño no se detenía, al parecer iba más aprisa. Trowa se apresuró a acercarse al pequeño en el suelo y le abrazó para mostrarle que no estaba molesto, que no debía sentirse mal por lo ocurrido, que a pesar de los sucesos, todo, absolutamente todo, estaba bien ........pero las manos del niño se aferraron al pecho del latino y un aliento caliente pegó de lleno en su oreja.  
  
...Tro...wa.....mi alma......mi al......se quema..... – dijo entrecortado el pequeño hundiendo su rostro en el hombro suave de su amigo.....  
  
Las mejillas del niño se arrebataron de rojo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras su labios dejaban escapar un fuerte gemido de sorpresa. Una mano caliente había tomado y rodeado su hombría de forma fuerte y un tanto brusca.  
  
No supo que hacer, sentía vergüenza de que alguien le tocara, en especial si era Trowa, pero no pudo detenerle, el deseo y lo frenético que estaba en ese momento no le permitió razonar, y perdiendo todo atice de cordura, se abandonó a las caricias del circense mientras gemía en descontrol cerca de su oído.  
  
Trowa no sabía que era lo que se había adueñado de su control, de un momento a otro, ver a su niño en ese estado y rogando por alivio, le hizo olvidar las consecuencias de sus actos a futuro y solo se dejó llevar por su urgente necesidad de complacer a su ángel, que en esos momentos, se quejaba cual demonio apretando fuertemente sus manos en sus hombros, llegando a sentir dolor cuando las uñas del niño se clavaron en su piel a través de la tela de su camisa.  
  
El frenético encuentro acabó por hacer saltar la semilla de Quatre sobre sus ropas, mientras las lágrimas del pequeño resbalaban cual cascadas por sus mejillas cubiertas de roja humillación.  
  
Pero Trowa no deseaba que todo acabara ahí, había deseado por mucho tiempo este encuentro, y su lívido no le permitía razonar, y al final, con deseo lamió la mejilla del niño que al contacto cerró los ojos fuertemente.  
  
Un grito se oyó, un fuerte "¡ALÉJATE!", seguido de un impulso como de energía, que hizo que el circense volara lejos del cuerpo del chiquillo que ocultaba su rostro nuevamente.  
  
¿Qué había sido eso?, en ese momento no le importó, lo único y definitivo que importó en ese instante fue que su ángel el había rechazado.  
  
Con demasiada ira y dolor se levantó, y por primera vez en su vida, deseo herir a su niño, hacerle sufrir como él sufría, deseaba devolverle todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante, un dolor tan profundo e intenso que quebraba su corazón en pequeños fragmentos.  
  
¿QUE ME ALEJE?.....¡¡¡QUE ME ALEJES DICES!!!....YO TENGO QUE APARTARME, PERO CON EL PRIMERO QUE VES AFUERA, LE DEJAS QUE TE HAGA LO QUE SE LE ANTOJE.........ACASO SOLO TE GUSTAN LOS MAS PEQUEÑOS QUE TU?.....ACASO SOY DEMASIADO PARA TI!!! ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA, RESPONDE, ACASO ÉL LO TIENE MAS GRANDE QUE YO!!! ¡¡¡DAME UNA MALDITA RAZON!! – gritó sin conciencias de sus palabras, mas el rubio solo contestó con una diminuta frase......tan débil y frágil como se sentía en ese instante. .....contigo no es lo mismo.  
  
Trowa se quedó de piedra...pudo sentir claramente en su pecho el dolor de Quatre, como si en venganza el pequeño le estuviera entregando a él su dolor. Sin entender las palabras del niño, se acercó a la ventana viendo como maletas y equipaje con la ropa del rubio estaban totalmente condensadas con sus cosas. Sabía que significaban esas maletas y su corazón dolió aún más.  
  
Se apoyó totalmente derrotado en la ventana y tratando de buscar fuerzas en su interior, que no estuvieran ocupadas en su vano intento de no derramar lágrimas, por fin habló.  
  
Por qué no es lo mismo.....¿me responderías eso? No te mereces que responda, pero lo haré, no es lo mismo con ese chico por que él no es importante para mi..... – terminó en un susurro el árabe, para luego levantarse del suelo y tomando una de las maletas volvió a hablar – no es seguro para ti ni para mi que sigamos juntos en esta habitación......Wufei me ofreció quedarme con él en la suya........ ¿eso es todo? – preguntó con frialdad el latino mientras incontables lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Es todo lo que puedo decirte – terminó el niño saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes susurrar en la puerta un - ...lo siento...Trowa.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
En las penumbras provocadas por las arboledas del ala oeste del edificio dormitorio de los hombres, un chico de ojos azules tan oscuros como el fondo del mar miraba a su amigo con su rostro cubierto de horror......una noticia soltada de forma torpe y alocada le había hecho quedar en shock, miraba a su amigo de rostro hermoso y grandes ojos violetas sin poder articular palabra......  
  
Todo había sido como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza......se sentía....en esos momentos ni siquiera sabía que debía sentir.....con suerte recordaba su nombre.  
  
Intentando recuperar algo de su pasado de "Soldado Perfecto", busco en su interior y por fin encontró aquella frialdad matemática y calculadora característica de él en el pasado, así logró hablar sin que sus sentimientos estuviesen mezclados.  
  
...con....con Relena? – dijo incrédulo – pero si a penas se soportaban. Esa es una historia un poco alocada – rió con nerviosismo el americano – ni siquiera tiene caso el contarla. ¿Estas seguro que ella dijo que era tuyo? – preguntó sorprendiendo a Duo. A qué te refieres?......claro que es mío, ella no mentiría. ¿La amas? – preguntó nuevamente.  
  
Duo se sentía en la dimensión desconocida, siempre pensó que Heero al enterarse de que él estaba con Relena, sacaría su arma, le apuntaría entre los ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces, jalaría del gatillo. Pero no fue así, Heero se veía calmo, algo confundido si, pero para nada molesto, solo confundido y eso mismo le hacía confundirse aún más a él. Si hasta pensó, "¿estaré en cámara oculta?", hasta volteó a ver si había algún tipo de filmadora por ahí que estuviera haciéndole una broma, pero no.  
  
Ya viendo que todo era realidad, decidió responder con la verdad. Si, aunque tuviera que morir, él siempre respondería con la verdad. Como siempre.  
  
no – dijo más para si que para que Heero oyera, pero el soldado perfecto escuchó a la perfección – no la amo, pero si la quiero mucho..... por qué no te cuidaste.......no tenías derecho a arruinar la vida de nadie – si me cuide, pero tu sabes que en este juego, a veces, los preservativos están dañados y aunque son uno en miles, creo que esta vez me tocó a mi – respondió avergonzado al estar tratando este tema con Heero. que harás.......... ¡vamos Heero!, sé que debes estar a punto de matarme, al menos golpéame para que me sienta mejor y tú liberes tu ira......yo no quise traicionarte. ¿traición?.......no hables tonterías, tu no me traicionaste ya que jamás sabrás lo que en realidad pasa por mi cabeza.....no sabes ni la mitad de lo que siento. – dijo mirándole de forma penetrante y confusa. ...pero acaso no estabas enamorado de ella?. No – dijo molesto, desviando la vista – ella siempre fue una misión para mi, y con el tiempo, llegué a estimarla.....yo solo siento atracción por una persona, pero .... Eres demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo.....¿no? ...tu si que me conoces.  
  
Después de esas palabras, Heero dio media vuelta y siguió camino hacia quien sabe donde.....necesitaba aire puro y un lugar donde pensar.....esta noticia bomba le había hecho estallar el corazón......no sabía qué hacer.....al parecer, esta vez, si estaba derrotado.....incluso, antes de comenzar con la batalla.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Desde la terraza del edificio Norte, en lo alto del estanque de agua, una figura pequeña vestida de negro que se mimetizaba a la perfección con su cabellera y sus ojos azul oscuro se erguía orgullosa......su cabello se mecía al viento ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.....por fin había vuelto a tener lo que tanto deseaba.  
  
Cuanto hacía que no sentía al rubio en sus manos......no lo recordaba, pero le encantó volver a sentirlo.  
  
Con recelo abrió el abrigo que le cubría dejando a la vista una enorme cicatriz en forma de estrella en su pecho cerca del corazón.........rió, a pesar de ser un clon de Horus Winner, a pesar de haber sido creado genéticamente perfecto, aquella cicatriz causante de su muerte en el pasado, hecha por el mismísimo "Q" había aparecido a penas a los 5 meses de gestación.  
  
Acariciándola de forma obscena mientras lamía una vez más sus labios, sacó un teléfono que tenía en su abrigo y marcando algunos números, lo colgó en su oreja.  
  
Aquí Zión.......Padre, el proyecto ha sido encontrado, ya he tenido el primer contacto con él, al parecer, esta pronto a despertar......ya le he puesto la primera dosis del inhibidor, si sigo a este paso, para dentro de una semana podrán venir por él sin problema a que se defienda. //descubriste cual es su razón de reacción......a quién protege ahora?// - se oyó desde el otro lado. Si – dijo el chico – su debilidad en este momento es un lindo chico de ojos verde esmeralda..... – rió. //bien, comunícate a la base cuando tengas nuevas noticias// si, Padre.....aquí Zión PQ, fuera.  
  
A penas colgó, sintió claramente un cañón de arma en su espalda....sonrió, por fin había sido descubierto....a pesar de llevar casi dos semanas vigilando todo.  
  
Con infinita confianza en sí mismo volteó con las manos en alto a ver quién era el que le apunaba, encontrándose de lleno con un par de ojos azul cobalto que le miraban con frialdad.  
  
¿dime? – dijo con ironía – ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? – sonrió aún más ampliamente. Hablaste del proyecto.....¿tienes algo que ver con el Proyecto "Q"? ¿Proyecto "Q"?......déjame ver....no, no sé de qué hablas. No me engañas...........habla o jalaré del gatillo.  
  
El chico de cabellos negros sonrió con maldad para después en un segundo, en un movimiento violento y rápido, dejar totalmente desarmado e indefenso al Soldado perfecto apuntarle con su propio revolver.  
  
¿decías? – rió viendo la sorpresa en el rostro del otro joven. Esta bien, tu ganas, al menos, ahora que me tienes – dijo tratando de sacarle al muchacho un poco de información – dime que es el Proyecto "Q". ¿ni siquiera saben eso? – dijo burlesco – es gracioso....pero estoy casi seguro de que buscan un arma de destrucción masiva....¿o me equivoco? ....... Que torpes – rió aún más fuerte y burlón – "Q" no es un arma.....así nunca le encontrarán....... A qué te refieres con que no es un arma.......si con un solo rayo de su poder fue capaz de destruir una ciudad entera........ ¿hhhuuuuummmnnn? Tienes razón, en verdad, deberíamos considerar al pequeño "Q" como una verdadera arma..........será mejor que pronto le llevemos a retención o terminará destruyendo otra ciudad – rió otra vez - ....pero ahora......no puedo dejarte así como así..... – dijo caminando hacia Heero aún apuntándole – pero no deseo matarte, no quiero mancharme la ropa de sangre.  
  
Por cada paso que daba el chico, Heero retrocedía uno a su vez, hasta que no hubo más espacio y sin bordes en el edificio que le detuviera, perdió el equilibrio cayendo desde esa altura al menos a 10 metros contra el duro concreto de la entrada a los dormitorios.  
  
Zión se acercó a la orilla viendo como el cuerpo inherte de Heero permanecía tirado en el suelo, mientras su sangre era vertida empañando toda la acera de rojo.  
  
Uuuuuppssss, creo que el último escalón estaba suelto – rió guardando el arma de Heero en su pantalón – niño malo, que depresiones tendrías para haberte suicidado........pobre.  
  
Terminó al fin yéndose de ese lugar......no quería ser visto por nadie y ser vinculado con el suicidio de uno de los estudiantes, que al parecer, era un espía en busca también del famoso Proyecto "Q".  
  
En el suelo, Heero sentía como la vida se le escapaba mientras la sangre caliente abandonaba su cuerpo......estaba triste, al parecer, ese sería su fin, muerto sobre el frío pavimento....  
  
La conciencia se le perdía poco a poco, quedando solo una imagen frente a sus ojos, o quizás, solo un recuerdo del pasado en su imaginación.  
  
Unos hermosos ojos violeta le observaban con tristeza cubiertos de lágrimas mientras sus labios delgados y bellos gritaban algo que no entendía.....que por la perdida de sangre, a esas alturas, ya no lograba oír.  
  
(((((((((((  
  
Maldita noche, la primera que pasaba solo desde que hacía meses estaba en ese internado.....la odió.......ya pasaban de las 4 de la madrugada y no podía dormirse....se sentía fatal. Nuevamente volteó en la cama para mirar el nido vacío del que fue su compañero.....su corazón dolió.......  
  
Aún no entendía las palabras de Quatre, pero al día siguiente se las preguntaría a Duo.......era necesario saber si sentirse mal o bien por aquella frase, ya que de por si, ahora se sentía fatal al estar solo.  
  
Se acomodó de pecho sobre la cama y cerró por enésima vez los ojos, debía dormir, pero su conciencia no se lo permitía, estaba reacia a entregarle descanso, como si supiera que había actuado mal.....rió, estúpido de él, era obvio que su conciencia sabía todo lo que hacía y por lo consiguiente, no le dejaba dormir.  
  
Fue entonces como si de la nada, una mano tirara de sus cobijas dejándole al descubierto, y aún estando en la misma posición (o sea de pecho sobre la cama) sintió claramente como su cabeza era hundida con fuerza en la almohada.  
  
Sin poder respirar siquiera, su entrada fue invadida con salvajismo, y alzando como pudo la cabeza para gritar, lo único que alcanzó a ver, fueron unos mechones suaves de color rubio que rozaron con su mejilla.  
  
tranquilo bebé – dijo una sensual voz más que conocida por él – papá ya esta en casa............ahora terminaremos lo que comenzamos en la tarde.  
  
Continuará ...  
  
N/A: muajajajajajaj ñaca ñaca.....como te quedó el ojo de vidrio Lei?, lo dejé en la parte más interesante.........ahora imagina que clase de perversidades escribiré en el próximo capítulo.....jajajjajaja. Rehice el capitulo 3 un tanto inspirada en la peli que acabo de ver. Quedó lindo.....como para trilogía....estoy mejor que Matrix...jajajja. Bromas a parte.....si, costó que llegara la inspiración pero así no más son las cosas.....como dicen en la tele..."es lo que hay". Antes que me olvide....Mimi, siento no haberte dicho lo que ocurría cuando Trowita entraba en la habitación, pero es que en realidad se habría arruinado la sorpresa..... Cuaquier comentario constructivo o destructivo lo acepto ¿vale? Escriban lo que quieran y me explican también qué diablos son los review (se escribirá así), en fin........ mejor me voy a hacer tuto. Chaolin. 


	4. capitulo 4

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, yo fan tu autor, no tiene nada que ver, o sea, ellos no son míos.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: CAPITULO CON CONTENIDO YAOI LEMON, SI NO TE AGRADA ESTE  
TEMA....LO SIENTO, TODO EL FIC TRATA CASI DE LO MISMO, CASI.  
  
PARTES CON CONTENIDO DE VIOLACION ...  
  
ADVERTID@S YA, QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO.  
  
(y que alguien me salve de Lei-Zhen)  
  
Capitulo 4°  
  
INDEFENSO  
  
"...Miro bajar la nieve como el polvo en la huesa,  
miro crecer la niebla como el agonizante,  
y por no enloquecer no cuento los instantes,  
porque la noche larga ahora tan sólo empieza..."  
  
("Desolación"....Gabriela Mistral)  
  
Sus pulmones quemaban por la falta de aire, mientras sentía como su cabeza era cada vez hundida en la almohada con mayor fuerza. La sangre caliente que manaba de su esfínter mojaba su trasero mientras le envestían con un ritmo salvaje.  
  
No podía huir, sus brazos estaban sujetos a su espalda amarrados quien sabe por qué, mientras sus lágrimas, mezcla de dolor e impotencia mojaban las sábanas junto con su sudor.  
  
Era rudo, demasiado violento para él en ese estado de sumisión, su cuerpo nunca fue débil, pero en ese instante se sentía indefenso.  
  
No podía hacer nada, prácticamente estaba totalmente inmovilizado, y a pesar de todo, en su cabeza loca, la idea de defenderse estaba totalmente olvidada. Aunque hubiese podido soltarse y defenderse, no lo hubiera hecho.......después de todo, su emancipador no era otro más que .........su pequeño niño.  
  
"Venganza" fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente.....el pequeño le estaba haciendo esto en venganza, por algo de retribución de sus actos en las horas pasadas. Su niño se estaba vengando ........y lo aceptó.....ya que a pesar de todo, ya no sentía casi nada de dolor por la invasión salvaje, ya no había molestia......no, ya no, ahora en su interior, comenzaba a poseerle un intenso calor que provenía de sus entrañas y poco a poco provocaba el endurecimiento de su hombría.  
  
Sus quejidos suaves fueron oídos por el rubio, que soltando su cabeza, guió su mano hasta la carne caliente del latino y comenzó a acariciarla.  
  
Arqueó la espalda al sentir la lengua caliente del niño en su piel, una lengua quemante y llena de húmedo deseo.  
  
Era la primera vez, desde el comienzo, que el árabe se preocupaba un poco de su placer y a pesar de que las lágrimas y los gemidos le cortaban las energías para cualquier otra cosa.....no pudo evitar sonreír.  
  
Por alguna razón, pronto sintió como era abandonado y soltado.....no entendió, y rápidamente volteó para buscarle temiendo que nuevamente todo fuera una simple ilusión.  
  
¿Qué ocurre bebé?......¿tienes miedo? – preguntó el rubio mirándole de forma divertida al ver la preocupación de su amante.  
  
Trowa quedó maravillado con su vista del cuerpo completo y desnudo de su niño.... El cabello rubio pegado por el sudor en mechones rebeldes a su frente, los labios rosados en una sensual sonrisa, la piel blanca que resplandecía como perla plateada en medio de la noche......y ni hablar de la excitación que se erguía orgullosa y desafiante.  
  
...Quatre... ¡No me llames de ese modo! Por qué.... Por que yo no soy quien tu crees.....ahora recuéstate y separa las piernas – dijo acercándose al rostro del circense mostrando sus ojos casi en su totalidad negros, para poder besarle. Por qué me pides eso.... Por que quiero verte.....quiero oírte gritar por mí – terminó, y una vez más entró en el cuerpo del latino.  
  
El solo hecho de tenerlo dentro le hizo clavar los dedos en la cama, mientras sentía los fuertes empujones del niño y sus delgados dedos con afiladas uñas rasgando su piel, en una caricia entre dolorosa y placentera.  
  
Gemido a gemido, el rubio le poseía con más fuerza y sus manos con violencia masturbaban la carne del latino con mayor velocidad.  
  
Sé...que me consi....consideras un niño... - dijo el rubio sin detenerse y casi sin aliento – pero así....así soy......y tendrás....tendrás que amarme.....de esta forma....o....yo......yo tendré que despertar....  
  
El punto máximo del éxtasis golpeo de lleno sus sentidos, el grito de placer se oyó por toda la habitación lo que les hizo temblar.  
  
Trowa ya cansado y sin energías, cerró los ojos disfrutando hasta la última célula del placer mientras, trabajosamente, trataba de recuperar o al menos normalizar en algo su respiración.  
  
Todo volvió a quedar en un silencio sepulcral, no se oían ni siquiera los típicos sonidos de la noche.....que ocurría.  
  
Abrió nuevamente los ojos encontrándose a sí mismo aún recostado de pecho sobre la cama, completamente vestido, las cobijas revueltas por los movimientos que había hecho y el cuerpo manchado de los residuos de su placer.  
  
Con el puño cerrado golpeó contra la cama mientras lágrimas de impotencia abandonaban sus verdes irises, lágrimas dolorosas como la misma sangre manada de su corazón destrozado, "Nuevamente un sueño..." se repitió con amargura.  
  
Con casi nada de fuerzas, dio vuelta en la cama quedando con la mirada clavada en el techo.....un suspiro desesperanzado abandonó sus labios y bajando la vista, buscó la puerta de su recamara.  
  
El corazón se le detuvo, su cuerpo se paralizó y sin saber como reaccionar dejó que las cosas ocurrieran bajo su mirada aturdida.  
  
Ahí, en la puerta de su habitación, como esperando que le observara, la figura delgada y pequeña del rubio se dibujó a trasluz sonriendo de forma triste, para luego dar vuelta y desaparecer del lugar donde se hallaba cual fantasma o vapor.  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
Por enésima vez Wufei revisaba los documentos enviados por los Preventivos, informes de todos los movimientos de "Q" hacía casi 9 años....pero nada, absolutamente nada le decía de que diablos se trataba el proyecto.  
  
Hablaba sobre la destrucción de varias colonias provocada por un simple rayo del poder de "Q". Se hablaba de una energía extraña e indescifrable, era una energía en sumo poderosa, pero que no dejaba otro residuo más que estática.  
  
Hablaba sobre la masacre en las aldeas del norte de Siberia, también de los innumerables laboratorios del sur de Rusia destruidos y en todos, se hablaba de una especie de explosión, energía concentrada en un disparo y que se expandía cual radiación.......¡¡PERO NO ERA RADIACIÓN!!!....  
  
Un disparo...solo un maldito disparo y todo era destruido, en verdad, debía ser un arma muy poderosa.....pero ¡¡¡qué tipo de arma!!!  
  
A Wufei le dolía la cabeza.....¿hacía cuanto había aceptado esta misión?......no lo recordaba, y aún así, aún no lograba descubrir ni siquiera un indicio de nada.  
  
Al parecer, la familia Winner era mejor que los mismo creadores de los Gundam en guardar secretos.......ya que, para todos los que trabajaban en ese instante en esta misión, ninguno había podido descifrar algo.  
  
Dejó caer su cabeza sobre su mano y quitándose las gafas, apretó sus ojos que dolían.....Miró el reloj.......4:30 a.m.  
  
Volteó hacia la ventana, ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera. Observó a su compañero de habitación que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama en un ovillo humano, intentando retener algo de calor.  
  
Quatre había nacido en una zona de temperaturas altas, y el reino de Zanck, era un lugar bastante frío en comparación con su tierra natal.....incluso él mismo, le había prestado cobijas de su cama al niño para que durmiera un poco mejor.  
  
Pero todo era inútil, el niño aún temblaba bajo los cobertores, como temeroso de respirar y que el frío aire congelara su cálido corazón.....  
  
.....y fue entonces cuando se preguntó.......¿y en la habitación con Trowa.....Cómo dormían?  
  
Ahora que lo recordaba.....siempre las habitaciones que compartían ese par de chicos eran muy calurosas....por alguna razón, el calor siempre era agobiante, por eso a él no le gustaba entrar a esas habitaciones cuando aún eran pilotos, el calor le sofocaba.....¿qué sería lo que les mantenía así?  
  
En sus divagaciones no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar las veces en las que Hilde, huyendo de Duo iba a parar en su habitación......ella también odiaba el calor.  
  
Hilde.....linda chica de ojos bellos y figura escultural.....rió, si no hubiese sido por la guerra, él la habría cortejado......pero no, ya era muy tarde para eso, además, en estos momentos, él se hallaba en una misión.  
  
De pronto, un golpe en la puerta le hizo salir de su letanía y levantándose del escritorio, fue a abrir.  
  
¿Trowa? – preguntó el chino más que confundido al ver al circense a medio vestir, a esas horas de la madrugada en su puerta. ¡Dónde está Quatre! – dijo entrando de forma violenta en la recámara. ¡Oye cálmate! – dijo el chino deteniéndolo por un brazo – El chico esta cansado y algo alterado, déjalo dormir tranquilo al menos. ¿Está dormido? – dijo ya más calmado y confundido- ¿desde a que hora? ¡Temprano!.....yo a penas había cenado cuando llegue y él ya dormía.  
  
Trowa no entendía nada, es decir, estaba seguro de haber visto a Quatre en su puerta, bien, no estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado entre ellos fuera verdad, por que al parecer había sido un sueño, pero el haber visto al rubio en la puerta, de eso si estaba seguro.  
  
¿estas seguro?, es decir, ¿no ha salido? - preguntó aún sin poder creerle al chino. ¡Sí!, he estado sentado en mi escritorio toda la noche y en ningún momento lo he sentido levantarse.....esta bien, le doy la espalda, pero tu sabes que yo reacciono a cualquier sonido, por más pequeño que sea!! Es verdad......pero....  
  
No terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta se oyó despertando a Quatre y haciéndoles saltar a los ellos dos.  
  
Abre, Wufei, es una emergencia!! – gritó la voz conocida de Hilde al otro lado de la puerta. Qué ocurre – se apresuró en abrir el chino encontrándose con una Hilde más que pálida y llorosa. Es Heero.......Heero tuvo un accidente, cayó desde la azotea del edificio donde duerme y........esta muy mal, Duo y Relena lo encontraron y se fueron con él al hospital. ¡¡¡NOOooo!!! – gritó el pequeño árabe – pensé que había sido solo un sueño.....yo creí que el haberle visto caer solo fue uno más de mis sueños!!– terminó con las manos en la cabeza y el rostro escondido tras los mechones de su cabello.  
  
Trowa se dio cuenta que en ese momento nadie sabía qué hacer, así que tomando la cabeza del grupo, decidió dar las órdenes pertinentes.  
  
esto es lo que haremos – dijo el latino – Wufei, tu y Hilde vayan al Hospital a acompañar a Duo y velar por Heero, Quatre, vístete mientras yo voy a hacer lo mismo, te paso a buscar en 10 minutos para que vayamos con los chicos.  
  
Todos asintieron y por fin abandonaron la habitación dejando a un Solitario Quatre que saliendo de entre las cobijas, estaba completamente vestido.  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
La última media hora había sido bastante divertida, todo el mundo en caos y él, más que agradado por la locura momentánea del internado, reía ampliamente en el tejado del Ala Sur. Nunca pensó que haciendo esa travesura de tirar a ese chico desde el tejado, llamaría tanto la atención, sobre todo, del grupo de su pequeño objetivo.  
  
Vio salir al rubio junto al chico de ojos verdes de la habitación del chino, ambos llevaban caras de incertidumbre, aprovechando que el niño no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, apuntó con su arma al chiquillo y jaló del gatillo dando de lleno en el delgado cuello de Quatre.  
  
La segunda dosis del inhibidor estaba aplicada.  
  
Quatre sintió un pequeño piquete en el cuello, donde rápidamente frotó su mano, encontrándose con una pequeñísima plumilla parecida a la que los cazadores utilizan para sedar a los animales, mas en ese momento no le prestó atención al insignificante objeto, lo único que importaba en ese instante, era velar por la salud de Heero.  
  
Los ojos aqua del niño estaban cubiertos de temor y angustia.......como antes, como cuando apareció el pequeño Quatre dentro de la incontrolable y frenética mente de "Q", Zión lo recordaba bien, aquel día cuando la señora Winner apareció en los laboratorios, ese día de la revelación de "Q" en forma de niño inocente llamado Quatre......y también.....aquel día del incidente cuando el amor de madre de la Sra Winner le cegó e intentó llevarse a "Q" de su prisión.....grave error que costaría la vida de muchos.  
  
"Q" siempre fue un ser imposible de domesticar, siempre era sedado y aún así, era capaz con su mente de llamar a las personas que deseaba a su lado y hacer que hicieran lo que él les mandara.  
  
Pero....  
  
Un día en especial, sus heridas de batalla eran demasiado graves y estaba tan cansado que le era imposible siquiera mantenerse despierto. Aquel día, la familia del hermano menor de Madre visitó las instalaciones. Ahí fue cuando la Sra. Winner conoció a "Q", y le vio tal cual era.......un pequeño niño de 7 años, herido y usado por todos en aquel antro.  
  
Aquel día fue la primera vez que "Q" sintió amor de madre, siendo él hijo de un experimento, creado por manos humanas, nunca había sido receptor de amor puro, amor sin intenciones ocultas.  
  
Abriendo los ojos, el pequeño se encontró con la figura de una mujer hermosa, con ojos color cielo y cabello claro, que le sonreía de forma dulce, con cariño y no con la mirada que siempre se encontraba cada vez que despertaba.  
  
Tembló ante el calor que la mujer le dio y por primera vez, se durmió en los brazos de alguien que le acarició de forma amable y le acunó.  
  
¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – preguntó la mujer al niño que despertaba entre sus brazos. Me llaman "Q".....no tengo nombre. Con que "Q"........que tal si buscamos un lindo nombre con la letra "Q" para ti. De veras – dijo el niño, borrándose poco a poco el color negro de sus ojos, cambiando a un aqua puro y cristalino, mas siempre el negro se mantenía como sombra del verdadero "Q" – y quién me llamará así. Te parece que cada vez que venga te llame por el nombre que escojas en vez de esa letra fea que no tiene sentido? ¡SI! – dijo el niño con dulzura.....dulzura que hasta ese momento nadie había conocido..... Veamos....Quinze....Quize....Quatre.....Quilder.....no sé....creo que se me acabaron los nombres – sonrió la mujer. Me gusta Quatre.... – dijo apenado – me podrías llamar así. Claro que sí..............pequeño Quatre.... – rió la mujer.  
  
Esa vez fue el nacimiento de Quatre, parte pasiva del proyecto, no obstante, los científicos del laboratorio no encontraban nada favorable esa parte y comenzaron a prohibir las visitas de la señora Winner al niño.  
  
Esa fue la razón del primer descontrol del Proyecto, "Q" llamaba a la Sra Winner con su don y ella casi vuelta loca por oírle por semanas y no poder verle, entró a los laboratorios enfrentándose a quien se le atravesara en el camino hasta que llegó a la habitación del pequeño.  
  
No logró entrar, Horus Winner (Madre) le esperaba fuera y viendo las condiciones de la mujer intentó detenerla, pero sus intensiones fueron cortadas de raíz ......una imagen se materializó ante ella protegiéndola, la figura pequeña y débil de "Q".  
  
El niño parecía un fantasma, una imagen irreal, de lo que Madre se burló y sin miedo alzó su revolver para matar a la mujer. En ese momento todo a su alrededor tembló y el niño alzando un arma inservible sonrió de manera fría y malvada.  
  
no te fíes de mi, Madre.......acaso ¿recordaste sedarme esta mañana? – rió mientras sus ojos se volvían negros y el arma cobraba vida - ¿conoces la proyección Astral, Madre?.  
  
El hombre con evidente temor retrocedió, pero el niño no se lo permitió y disparando, una energía salió del cañón de su revolver dando de lleno en el pecho del hombre provocándole una gran herida........instantes después, el fantasma del niño desapareció.  
  
La mujer temblando entró en la habitación y se encontró con un niño que de manera salvaje la tomó de la muñeca y la sacó a la fuerza de los laboratorios disparando con su arma a quien se le cruzara. Cuerpos yacían destrozados por la fuerza de los impactos de los poderes de "Q" por todo el pasillo y salas del laboratorio. En su loca carrera, la mujer sollozaba aterrada al ver el verdadero rostro de "Q". Sentía tanto miedo de aquel pequeño que de un momento a otro había cambiando del cielo a la tierra......y el niño, sentía ese temor en su corazón como llagas que le cortaban la piel.  
  
Por fin lograron salir de aquella fortaleza y estando a fuera, el niño apuntó por última vez su revolver hacia las instalaciones, mientras volteaba a ver a la mujer que ya era un mar de llanto.  
  
Tranquila – dijo el niño – esta será la última vez que me veas......lo prometo....solo déjame acabar con todo mi pasado y prometo desaparecer.  
  
La mujer no entendió lo que el niño decía y de improviso vio como el pequeño demonio disparaba contra los laboratorios que de un solo tiro se destruyeron por completo. El arma del niño cayó al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar cayendo de rodillas sobre el piso de tierra.  
  
La mujer , temiendo lo peor, se acercó al niño sin entender aún algo de lo que ocurría, cuando se encontró ante sus ojos con una criatura totalmente diferente a "Q", era como si el niño de hacía unos segundos jamás hubiese existido en aquel cuerpo y en su lugar, dejó a un niño perdido con ojos color aqua cristalinos que mostraban gran inocencia y temor......¿acaso "Q" había desaparecido?  
  
Quién.......Quién eres - preguntó el niño a la mujer. Soy.....soy tu.....madre y...... vine por ti, pequeño..... – respondió la mujer esbozando en ese instante una sonrisa dulce. Lo....lo lamento....pero no recuerdo........yo..... Quatre....pequeño, descuida, hoy todo comienza de nuevo para ti, te llevaré a casa y te protegeré siempre, ¿sí?. ....Sí......– dijo el chiquillo poniéndose en pie y corriendo a abrazar a la mujer – ya recuerdo tu voz llamándome así ......recuerdo tu voz.....Mamá.  
  
(((((((((((((  
  
En sala del hospital, tendido sobre la cama blanca y fría, la figura maltratada de Heero se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.  
  
"...perdió mucha sangre, pero es un milagro que aparte de al contusión en la cabeza, solo tenga el brazo roto.........no quiero mentirle, Sr. Maxwel, es casi imposible que recupere la conciencia, si es que no imposible. El golpe fue tremendo y aunado con golpes y lesiones anteriores, se agravó de sobremanera, cuando lo atendimos en emergencias, su corazón se detuvo al menos 2 veces......lo lamento.....pero en verdad, no creemos que despierte..."  
  
Esas habían sido palabras muy duras, hirientes y en su corazón la llama de esperanza desapareció. El conocía bien a Heero, sabía que el Soldado Perfecto jamás moriría de una simple caída así, es decir, recordó las innumerables veces en que se vieron en la misma situación y el valiente soldado siempre salía adelante.....entonces, por qué en este momento le miraba, ahí, inerte en ese cama, y sabía que ya jamás volvería a despertar........¿a dónde había ido a parar su esperanza?......¿acaso la guerra había acabado con toda su reserva?.  
  
Se acercó a al cama y recostándose al lado de su amigo le llamó casi inaudiblemente, como si su voz fuese a despertarle de su descanso, como incontables veces lo había hecho en su vida de amigos. Sabía que eso irritaba de sobremanera a Heero y que siempre abría los ojos y le miraba de forma molesta y terminaba dándole un empujón que le hacía caer de la cama lejos.  
  
Pero nada ocurrió y sin poder evitarlo, no supo el por qué de todo, pero las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una a una, mojando la morena piel del Japonés. Lágrimas dolorosas, llenas de impotencia y desesperanza, tan dolorosas que jamás pensó poder llorar de esa forma.....si ni cuando Solo murió había llorado así..........por qué ahora si.  
  
Siempre va a ser lo mismo ¿verdad? – se oyó la voz femenina a su espalda. A qué te refieres, Relena – preguntó Duo poniéndose en pie. Esto – dijo la chica apuntándolo a él y a Heero – como es posible que sabiendo que estoy embarazada de ti, tu sigas con este asqueroso sentimiento!!! ¡habla claro mujer!, no te entiendo. No hay nada que entender......creo que pierdo el tiempo contigo, además, de nada sirve ya. ¿Qué es lo que de nada sirve ya? El estar embarazada, creo que esto se acabó, Heero ya no despertará y al menos ahora sé que ni tu ni yo tenemos futuro con él, así que será mejor que me deshaga de esto. ¿Deshacerte de eso?...¿estas hablando de abortar?...¿ACASO ESTAS LOCA?.....¡ES UN NIÑO INDEFENSO! Indefenso o no, me estorba ahora...... ¡MALDITA, ES MI HIJO! Tu hijo – rió de forma burlesca – ¿en verdad lo creíste?.....esto esta de fábula....tonto. Explícate.... – dijo Duo ya totalmente enojado, con una mirada cargada de odio apunto de saltar sobre ella y estrangularla. Hace mucho le confesé a Heero que lo amaba, pero él me rechazó aludiendo que yo no era la persona adecuada para él, él que era un soldado y tenía las manos manchadas de sangre debía buscar a alguien que las lavara con sus lágrimas. Entonces le pregunté si ya había hallado a ese alguien, y respondió que siempre estaba a su lado cuando él lo necesitaba.....fue ahí cuando me di cuenta quien era ese alguien. Entonces le pregunté que si él dejaría de lado ese sentimiento si con ese alguien no tuviera futuro., el rió y lo único que respondió fue que era imposible por que estaba seguro de que esa persona lo amaba, incluso sin darse cuenta. Estas demente.....Heero siempre estuvo enamorado de ti. Claro que no, por eso ideé ese plan de hacerte creer que mi embarazo era tuyo y que se lo dijeras a Heero....así te odiaría por amar a otra y no a él, después yo "trágicamente" perdería el bebé por tu culpa y correría a refugiarme en sus brazos.......estaba todo planeado.....pero lo arruinaste!! Yo no arruiné nada, pero gracias a esto me he dado cuenta lo "BAKA" que soy.....Heero siempre tuvo razón respecto a eso, pero esto no va a quedar así, niña – dijo Duo sonriendo de forma triunfal – le diré a todos lo que la amante de la paz y la no violencia piensa hacerle a una criatura indefensa en su vientre. No serías capaz......además no te creerían. No, claro que a mi no – dijo convencido el shinigami, para luego mirarla con malicia y terminar diciendo – pero y a ellos...  
  
La chica volteó hacia la puerta encontrándose con sus inseparables fans que le habían seguido hasta el hospital para consolarla y que ahora le miraban con el rostro cubierto de desprecio y asco......  
  
Continuará.......  
  
N/A : este capitulo terminó en una idea concreta, no con ¿Y QUE PASA DESPUES?, pero no se fíen, el capítulo siguiente esta de pelos.....jejeje, muertos y demaces, explicaciones y por fin!!!, el real lemon entre mis niños lindos....si es que me da el capitulo para tanto contenido.  
  
.......de Heero, ni hablar.....confórmense con que aún no lo mato. Que pienso hacer con Relena, eso esta en un futuro próximo, pero de que la hago pienso masacrar......jajajj, pues que la pienso masacrar........ñaca ñaca.  
  
Iquique – chile  
2003. 


	5. capitulo 5

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, y aunque yo por poco me suicido, no son míos.  
  
CAPITULO 5°  
  
GEN DE MALDAD  
  
"...Mira a tu alrededor, el calor te quema y me deja sin aire, veo tu alma  
a través de tus ojos y tiemblo con el solo roce de tu mano..."  
  
Las voces incoherentes hacían mella en un subconsciente que le llevó a abrir los ojos, rodeado de un calor suave que le daba protección, no sabía donde estaba, solo sabía que llevaba horas en esa misma posición, sin moverse........¿dónde estaba?  
  
Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la blancura de las paredes del hospital, mientras intentando moverse, un peso casi imperceptible le impidió moverse. Giró su vista hasta encontrarse con hermosos mechones dorados en su pecho y un respirar calmo que le brindaba calor.  
  
Observó aún mejor y recordó por fin donde se encontraba. El accidente de Heero, de seguro se habían quedado dormidos esperando que Duo viniera y les dijera lo que había pasado. Miró el otro sillón y vio a Wufei y Hilde durmiendo juntos y muy bien abrazados......una sonrisa adornó su rostro moreno, era tonto no imaginar que esos dos terminarían juntos, aún cuando sabía que al despertar, ambos terminarían como perros y gatos discutiendo y tratando de culpar al otro por haber terminado durmiendo así......  
  
Sus ojos verdes nuevamente se posaron en la figura pequeña que dormía calmamente sobre su pecho y en un arrebato, dejando que sus sentimientos asomaran y se fundieran con sus acciones, le abrazó y besó los cabellos intentando que no despertara....  
  
Era hermoso, sus ojos, su piel, sus cabellos, su aroma, su forma dulce y determinada de ser.......incluso, a estas alturas, también amaba a ese ser violento y libidinoso que se había presentado ante él en sus sueños.......y creyó enloquecer, ya no le parecía nada raro que esas dos personalidades pudiesen existir en el cuerpo frágil entres sus brazos......no, no le parecía extraño, incluso, hasta deseaba que esas dos personas, fuesen una sola .......su niño.......Quatre.  
  
De pronto unos gritos y sollozos les despertaron a todos, haciendo que Hilde y Wufei saltaran sorprendidos en direcciones opuestas del sillón y que Trowa y Quatre se separaran y se observaran por largos segundos.  
  
Los gritos y llanto siguieron acercándose y luego de un minuto la figura de Relena apareció con el rostro cubierto de odio y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, gritando incoherencias y amenazando a cuantos se le acercaban.......  
  
Deteniéndose un segundo, sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio árabe y mientras apretaba los dientes con ira y desenfrenó, pronunció las palabras que en ese segundo, nadie comprendió, pero que más tarde, se sabría el por qué de su reacción...  
  
¡¡TODO ESTO ES TU MALDITA CULPA!!.....¡¡JAMÁS DEBÍ DEJARTE VENIR!!  
  
Y siguió camino empujando en su carrera a cuanta persona se le cruzó.  
  
Nadie entendió nada, pero Quatre en su interior, supo que algo de lo que ella decía tenía que ser verdad.......esa mirada cargada de odio y resentimiento le hizo recordar algo, una mirada similar, de un hombre mayor de larga barba, ojos azules y cabello rubio como el de esa mujer. El dolor punzante en su nuca le dio a entender que su mente perdida pronto le mostraría lo que él mismo, en un inútil intento de protegerse, había olvidado.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
En las afueras de los laboratorios, una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos grises observaba con seriedad infinita el amanecer....miró su reloj por décima vez aquella mañana y bufó con hastío, ya era tarde y ese estúpido gen de Horus no se había reportado.....cómo saber que todo marchaba bien, como saber si "Q" ya había recibido la segunda dosis del inhibidor.......¡cómo si ese mal nacido no se reportaba!  
  
De pronto su teléfono sonó y con rapidez respondió con su voz neutra y sin sentimientos.  
  
...Habla – dijo la mujer  
  
aquí Zión PQ, entregando el reporte solicitado.........  
  
Habla Zión, que sea rápido.  
  
La segunda dosis del inhibidor ha sido inyectada con total éxito, Padre – dijo con voz cargada de buen humor – pronto podremos devolver a "Q" a cautiverio.  
  
En verdad ha olvidado todo ese niño, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de quién eres tu ni que es lo que estas haciendo con él.......¿en verdad crees que puedas inyectarle la 3a y 4a dosis?  
  
Yo soy su mejor hombre, Padre.......¿por qué duda?  
  
Por que conozco a "Q"...... – dijo la mujer suspirando en cansancio.  
  
No se preocupe, cumpliré con la misión, si no, nos llevaremos a un rehén..... – rió – ¿no cree usted que es una opción bastante buena?  
  
Déjate de estupideces, Zión y repórtate cuando la 4a dosis haya surtido efecto.  
  
Bien – dijo el otro chico – Zión PQ, fuera.  
  
La comunicación se cortó y la mujer guardó su teléfono si perder detalle en el bello amanecer........Dando un último suspiro, tocó su brazo alzando la bata blanca de la manga dejando a la vista una cicatriz horrible en la piel blanca de su antebrazo.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
Todos guardaban silencio ante la mirada de dolor del chico trenzado, sus ojos violetas estaban opacos y su sonrisa eterna se había borrado como si nunca antes hubiese existido.....  
  
El pecho del rubio dolió como nunca y guiando sus ojos hacia los de Duo, caminó unos pasos y le abrazó con suavidad, donde segundos después, dejándose, por fin vencer por sus sentimientos, lloró amargamente en el hombro del pequeño rubio.  
  
yo conozco tu corazón, amigo – susurró el árabe cerca del oído de Shinigami – yo te apoyaré siempre, solo desahógate ahora y pronto, cuando estés más calmado, hablaremos de todo lo que sientes ¿sí?, por ahora es bueno que te quedes con Heero..............hasta que despierte – terminó separándose de Duo y sonriéndole de forma consoladora. Si, hasta que despierte.....pero ¿y la misión? ¿qué misión? – preguntaron al unísono Trowa y Quatre. Este no es lugar para hablar de eso – dijo Wufei – les explicaré todo, por que ahora creo que serán ustedes los que me ayuden. Por otro lado, Maxwel, creo que Winner tiene razón, deberías quedarte y olvídate ya de la misión, todo estará bien ahora, tu solo cuida a Yuy. Si – dijo sin un ápice de esperanza – yo estaré aquí hasta que me necesiten.  
  
Quatre le dio una última mirada a su amigo y caminando hacia la salida, siguió a sus demás compañeros en dirección al internado, donde en estos momentos, se hallaba la única prueba de que tanto sus sueños, como los de Trowa, eran una completa realidad y no una simple quimera.  
  
Un vídeo que mostraba la destrucción del reino de Zanck hacía mas de 10 años, el cual había logrado captar la imagen del ser que "según ellos" controlaba el arma "Q" que detonándola había provocado tal desastre. Una imagen casi borrosa de menos de 10 segundo donde aparecía la figura de....  
  
En las afueras de la habitación del chino, la figura delgada y alta de Trowa trataba inútilmente de cerrarle el paso al Rubio árabe que a toda costa, buscaba un escape, no deseaba enfrentarse a él después de todo lo que ese ser al que amaba, había descubierto de su corrupta mente. Sus mejillas arrebatadas de rojo y la mirada oculta para no verle a los ojos, mientras una lágrima de desesperación amenazaba por descolgarse por la blanca piel.  
  
por favor – pidió en un tono tan lastimero que el corazón del circense no pudo soportar. Debemos hablar, en verdad pequeño.......es necesario, si no, no te estaría presionando de esta forma. Por favor Trowa.... Ven – dijo ya decidido y cogiendo la mano del rubio lo guió hasta la que fue en algún momento su habitación.  
  
El lugar estaba oscuro por que las ventanas aún no habían sido abiertas. El reloj marcó las 9:30am y el silencio irrumpido solo por el imparable tic tac les rodeó tensando el ambiente.  
  
No sabían como empezar, como desarmar este embrollo que ambos, por falta de comunicación habían creado. De pronto, de forma casi involuntaria, el rubio se irguió y caminando hasta la ventana, corrió las gruesas cortinas dejando entrar la luz y el frío viento de la mañana que hizo bailar los cabellos castaños del latino.  
  
Trowa volteó a verle y la figura delgada que contrastó en la fuente de luz volviéndose una sombra le trajo recuerdos de la noche anterior. Era él, no había duda, nadie tenía ese figura y belleza.....nadie.....y supo que algo de aquel sueño tenía incrustado un deseo oculto que poco a poco, su mente dolida por el abandono, le había hecho volver real.  
  
sé que todo esto se ha complicado mucho – dijo de pronto el rubio sacando a Trowa de su ensueño – todo ha sido mi culpa y te ofrezco mil disculpas.... ¿Por qué te fuiste? – preguntó el chico de ojos verdes interrumpiendo al más pequeño. Era necesario.....me hubiera dolido mucho que te hubieses sentido asqueado de mi y me quitaras tu amistad..... – dijo el niño perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Asqueado?.....¡cómo pudiste pensar eso!......Quatre.....te haz percatado en algún momento de todo lo que nosotros tenemos.....de lo que hemos pasado...es decir....¡maldición!, piensa.......recuerda todo lo que hemos vivido!. No te entiendo... – dijo con sus ojitos cubiertos de lágrimas. Te dije que podías confiar en mi, tu no entiendes que cada vez que no sabía que hacer o que no podía seguir, ahí estaba tu voz...llamándome, pidiéndome que corriera a ti.....no preguntes cómo, pero siempre he podido oír cuando lloras, cuando necesitas mi ayuda y yo....no lo entiendo, pero es como un imán por que no puedo dejar de lado esa sensación y termino casi vuelto loco por que lo único que deseo es.....lo único que quiero es.......... Que te deje en paz..... – dijo el rubio. ¡Cielos!, aún no me entiendes.....Quatre...yo....yo te.... no digas algo de lo que después te puedes arrepentir.... – dijo el rubio alzando la vista y mostrando sus ojos, los cuales con el contraste de luz, Trowa no logró ver que poco a poco se volvían de un color negruzco. ¿Arrepentir?......por qué siempre, siempre que trato de decirte lo que debo, me detienes y me apartas...... Por que debo protegerte!! – dijo el rubio caminando hasta Trowa. ¡Protegerme de qué! – preguntó el latino tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.  
  
Quatre se abrazó al pecho de Trowa casi temblando y con la voz quebradiza y el corazón temeroso en la mano respondió casi con un susurro que el Latino escuchó claramente....sin darse cuenta de la presencia que miraba a través de los ojos de Quatre en ese instante.  
  
.............De mi –  
  
En un segundo se vio con la espalda pegada a la pared y el cuerpo más pequeño presionando su pecho, las uñas filosas del niño incrustadas en su piel y el susurro de una respiración trabajosa en la garganta del rubio...  
  
no recuerdo mi pasado, pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ti, siento a ese alguien o algo dentro de mi que me tienta a ........ – no terminó la frase y se alejó de Trowa unos pasos tratando de irse lo más rápido por la puerta. .....y si yo no deseo que me protejas.... – dijo el Latino intentando detener al niño. Tu no entiendes......a pesar de todo, a pesar de verme frágil y delicado, como siempre me dijo Dorothy, no lo soy, te lo aseguro.......desde que mi descontrol destruyó aquellas colonias, he sentido en mi interior algo que me da miedo.....y por eso...... Deja de dar explicaciones que no deseo oír, si no deseas estar conmigo, ¡solo dilo! Somos un caso perdido......... – dijo ya rendido el rubio – quieres la verdad de lo que siento......pequeño Trowa.... – le sonrió confiado Toda la verdad – dijo el latino acercándose al rubio que en ese momento enfrentó su mirada mostrando sus ojos totalmente negros. Soy un clon, Trowa.....uno de tantos creados por mi familia..... – dijo el chico rubio – no soy nada, no merezco nada.....yo.....yo ni siquiera recuerdo quien fui antes....yo......yo siempre tuve miedo de decir cuanto me gustas.....por que temía el repudio que sentirías al saber que yo no era real, el repudio que sentirías al saber que un simple ser sin alma se había enamorado de tí..........yo.......yo......si no deseas que vuelva a acercarme a ti, lo entenderé.....después de todo, yo no soy nada.  
  
Trowa se acercó con suavidad y tomando los hombros del niño lo acercó a él para abrazarlo, rozando sus labios húmedos cerca del oído pequeño del rubio que tembló ante la sutil caricia.....  
  
"tonto"  
  
Fue la última palabra pronunciada por ambos, ya que separándose unos centímetros, los labios de Quatre, delgados y dulces se adueñaron de los de Trowa en un beso que ambos, recordando sus sueños, pensaron conocer a la perfección.......Era el mismo sabor, el mismo calor, la misma sensación de sus sueños......era como uno más de ellos y el circense creyendo que esto era un sueño más, mordió la lengua del pequeño que en seguida, soltó aquel sabor metálico en sus bocas, y sintiendo claramente la respuesta inmediata por parte del niño, quién clavó sus filosas uñas su pecho, por lo cual se dio por satisfecho al percibir el dolor claro y real en su piel......no era uno más de sus sueños............esta vez.......sería real.  
  
((((((((((((  
  
Giró la cabeza intentando dormir, pero la preocupación por su compañero de batallas no le permitía cerrar un ojo......estaba cansado pero nada le hacía poder tocar por fin las manos cálidas de Morfeo que le darían el descanso necesario.  
  
Se levantó al notar un paquete extraño sobre su escritorio, algún tipo de sobre con unos discos.......leyó el remitente......si, era de los Preventivos.....  
  
Una nota cayó desde dentro del sobre, al levantarla, Wufei leyó claramente la letra perfecta de Sally.  
  
"se que te sorprenderá ver el siguiente vídeo, a mi también me sorprendió. El Jefe de Preventers concluyó que aquí aparece la persona que es capaz de controlar el arma que estamos investigando.....velo y luego me confirmas si lo que yo pienso es lo mismo que tu verás.  
Sally"  
  
Wufei tomó el vídeo y viéndolo, una figura pequeña apareció sonriente frente a la cámara, como posando.......al verle de los labios de Wufei solo un nombre salió......."  
  
.....Quatre....  
  
Continúa...............  
  
N/A : sé que debo el lemon, sé que esta muy pero muy malo este capítulo, pero estoy deprimida y no puedo seguir escribiendo....esta cortito e inconcluso, debo el lemon entre Trowa y Quatre y lo prometo para el próximo capitulo..... Por qué Quatre aparece en el vídeo de la destrucción de Zanck.....eso solo yo lo sé...y será un detonante precioso jajajjajaaja........ En fin, denme todo los tomatazos y tortazos que deseen, me lo merezco, pero pronto subiré el próximo capitulo....palabra de demonio.....jejeje  
  
Ya saben, todo los comentarios que deseen a Seiryu_samaAi@hotmail.com o al otro mail, no importa, solo quiero saber como va el mentado fic. 


	6. capitulo 6

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, y aunque yo por poco me suicido, no son míos.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: Capitulo con contenido yaoi lemon, violencia y muuuuuuuuucha  
sangre. (Aunque solo será la de  
Relena....jajajajajajajmuajajajawuajajajaja)  
  
CAPITULO 6°  
  
La Sangre de Relena  
  
"....no mires mis ojos como si me conocieras, cierra tus sentidos y solo  
ámame tan fuerte y profundo como desees..."  
  
El rostro pálido de Wufei se volvió aún más blanco, su corazón se detuvo y su mano tembló antes de retroceder el vídeo y volver a pasarlo........  
  
Volvió a verla.....  
  
Por segundos eternos, el chino dejó correr la grabación aún cuando ya había terminado........trataba de salir del mutismo en el que se sumergió a penas vio aquel rostro de niño en la pantalla de su Laptop.  
  
El cabello rubio, los ojos color aqua, la sonrisa dulce..........en su creencia, juró pr todos los cielos que se trataba de Quatre a los 7 años, pero.........vio claramente como su sonrisa pura se volvía maníaca y como posando a la cámara, susurraba algo que según logró leer Wufei, se trataba de una amenaza......  
  
Sus palabras fueron:  
  
".......los mataré a todos..."  
  
Retrocedió la cinta una vez más buscando algo que le indicara que era un montaje o una especie de equivocación de su mente adormilada........pero fue en vano, la cinta volvía a mostrar una y otra vez la misma imagen, las mismas palabras, la misma persona.......No era un error, no era un montaje.....era real, el pequeño que aparecía en aquella grabación no era otro que Quatre.....  
  
Rápidamente se levantó del escritorio y tomando su chaqueta salió en busca del niño, en estos momentos, si alguien podía aclararle algo, ese era el mismísimo controlador del arma "Q".  
  
Y se adentro en los dormitorios donde se hallaba la habitación de Trowa, sin detenerse a pensar que, sin quererlo, intentaba hablar con el prototipo de arma más poderosa inventada hasta ese día, pensando que solo se trataba de su antiguo compañero de batallas, aquel ser débil y de frágil figura.  
  
..............................  
  
Los ojos Aqua resplandecieron en la oscuridad creada por las gruesas cortinas que se habían vuelto a cerrar, las manos delgadas acariciaban el ancho y plano pecho de Trowa que cerraba sus ojos ante las caricias suaves del niño. La camisa del latino quedó olvidada en un rincón mientras la correa de su pantalón pronto seguiría el mismo destino.  
  
Empujando con fuerza, Quatre hizo que Trowa cayera sobre la cama de espaldas sentándose sobre las caderas de este para así, con total sensualidad frotar su cuerpo contra la entrepierna del latino. Duro, lo quería duro y erguido antes de.....sintió su garganta secarse......necesitaba......otra vez esa sensación, otra vez ese deseo y necesidad que sabía había sentido antes, pero no recordaba cuando.  
  
Con las manos torpes por su propia excitación, abrió la correa del latino y sus dedos liberaron a aquel guerrero dormido entre las piernas de su amante para comenzar a frotarlo.  
  
Trowa gimió fuertemente ante la sorpresiva invasión y guiando su vista al rostro del niño, vio claramente el deseo dibujado en aquellos ojos adorados, lo cual le excitó aún más.  
  
Las manos hábiles del niño cada vez le hacían gemir con más fuerza, sintiéndose casi al borde del abismo del cielo, mientras sus quejidos fuertes eran la música exacta para que su propia carne se levantara.  
  
La boca del rubio casi con vida propia se deslizó hacia su vientre y luego tentándole seguió bajando, lamiendo las piernas y las caderas.......si, su boca tenía vida propia.  
  
El cuerpo de Trowa se arqueó de placer al sentir la lengua húmeda y caliente de Quatre en su hombría que poco después se convirtió en una boca rodeándole y succionando con fuerza, con tal habilidad que parecía conocer cada centímetro de su piel, con tal destreza que parecía tener una mente experimentada, que incluso en segundos, olvidó que estaba con el pequeño ángel del cual se había enamorado para cambiar la imagen por el de un demonio de lujuria y placer.  
  
Un gemido fuerte lleno de placer seguido de espasmos y vertidas fuertes, fue el clímax de Trowa en la boca del pequeño Rubio que sonriendo subió hasta el rostro del latino para besarle......  
  
Recibir en los labios la boca dulce y cálida de su niño mezclada con los residuos salados de sus entrañas, le había hecho sentir un placer más grande aún, lo cual, provocó que abrazara con fuerza a su niño mostrándole cuanto amor era capaz de sentir por él, pero con la cercanía casi hermética de sus pieles logró sentir la dureza del rubio contra su vientre.  
  
¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Quatre ante la cara con que le miraba el latino. Estás excitado....... Si – respondió el niño apoyando su frente en el mentón del circense. ¿qué es lo que harás?......¿deseas que te ayude con ese problema? ¿Me lo estas pidiendo? – preguntó el niño con una sonrisa coqueta en los labios. Solo si tu quieres – dijo el circense desviando la vista hacia un costado. Si, si quiero, quiero que me poseas – dijo el niño lamiéndole la mejilla. No – respondió con rapidez el latino sentándose en la cama haciendo que el niño cayera de espalda sobre la cama– no de esa forma. No entiendo – dijó el chiquillo abrazándole por la cintura – eres el mayor, el más fuerte, se supone que tu.... ¿Estarías a gusto con ello? – preguntó Trowa mirándole a los ojos fijamente. ...no... – titubeó al contestar desviando la mirada....  
  
Era cierto, había pensado en simplemente poseerle, pero después recapacitando en lo orgulloso y fuerte que era Trowa, pensó que sería mejor que el latino fuera el dominante y él doblegaría su orgullo solo para complacerle......pero ahora...  
  
no pensé que desearas que yo....... no hablemos mas de esto ¿sí?.....solo hazlo.  
  
Terminó diciendo el latino y abrazando con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo sobre él, le besó los rubios cabellos mientras las manos del niño recorrían sus caderas totalmente afiebradas.  
  
Un golpe en la puerta los distrajo un segundo, una voz conocida y algo alterada, el chiquillo tomó la camisa más cercana, tomando así la de Trowa para cubrir su cuerpo, mas cuando se dirigía a la puerta, una mano le detuvo.  
  
No abras – dijo el chico alto evitando que Quatre siguiera su camino – no quiero que nada interrumpa esto, te quiero ahora solo para mi, no importa que el mundo se acabe allá fuera. Si eso es lo que quieres.... – dijo divertido el chiquillo viendo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante, maravillándose con la piel canela y firme de aquel escultural hombre.  
  
Trowa vio como el niño abría una vez más la camisa dejándola caer lentamente al suelo, y se acercaba a él para abrazarle por la cintura y besarle con suavidad.  
  
Fue entonces cuando sintió aquella puntada y unos dedos largos y delgados en su entrada, mientras el rubio no paraba de frotarse contra su pecho y besarle hasta dejarle sin respiro.....  
  
Al primer dedo se unió uno más........y otro hasta que sintió como su excitación volvía a erguirse, olvidando por completo los golpes en la puerta y la voz de Wufei gritándole con urgencia.  
  
Cayeron nuevamente sobre la cama y con los ojos llenos de dulzura, el rubio separó las piernas del circense posesionándose en medio de ellas. Quatre le sonrió con amor y acercando su carne a la entrada de su amante, presionó con fuerza haciendo gritar al latino al tiempo que llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser.  
  
Un suave "Quatre" abandonó los labios de Trowa y acariciando los rubios cabellos, el mismo comenzó a moverse, tratando de acostumbrarse a aquel dolor que ya antes había conocido......pensando en aquel momento, que era tan real, como lo fue en sus sueños.  
  
Los movimientos del rubio eran lentos y suaves, lo que hizo que el cirquero pronto sintiera placer y ya no más dolor. Trowa con sus caderas incrementó el ritmo y los quejidos de ambos volvieron a inundar el silencio de aquella habitación. Pronto las empujones del árabe se hicieron más fuertes y rápidas arrancando gritos y fuertes gemidos de la garganta del latino......  
  
Los ruegos de "dame más.....quiero más....." se oían con frecuencia casi entrecortado, casi sin aliento a cada segundo con mayor fuerza a pesar de ya no resistir más, pero..............ahí seguían, tras cada estocada, tras cada fuerte y voraz arremetida.  
  
El estallido se sintió con fuerza y espasmos casi como látigos en sus cuerpos. La semilla se esparció con altas vertidas que llegaron al rostro del rubio donde su lengua lamió la blanca piel y los rosados labios en ese momento salados.  
  
La sensación era más que extasiante y como aún sumergidos en una nube eterna de amor permanecieron unidos por mucho tiempo más después de acabar.  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
El chino se cansó de golpear la puerta, y viendo que nadie le abría, decidió seguir buscando, era necesario advertirle a Trowa con quien estaba, aunque el mismo no estaba seguro de nada y aún incrédulo de todo.  
  
Pero elk solo hecho de ver a Quatre con esos ojos y esa sonrisa maníaca y diciendo esas palabras, le habían hecho helar la sangre........  
  
El conocía a la perfección la mirada de un asesino sin remordimientos ni misericordia, y ese niño, a pesar de ser solo un pequeño de no más de 7 años, tenía esa mirada incrustada en sus ojos Aqua.  
  
(((((((((((((((((  
  
Estaba atado de pies y manos, su cuerpo ardía y los malditos idiotas no le permitían liberarse o después tendría que permanecer bajo cautiverio por más de dos semanas.  
  
Una mujer mayor se acercó a él y dejando aquella arma casi totalmente deteriorada frente a él, se alejó parándose frente a una ventana que al final de ella, mostraba un jarrón con flores..........al parecer, éste se hallaba muy lejos.  
  
¿qué diablos quieres ahora Padre? – dijo el pequeño observando a su alrededor. ¿ves ese jarrón al final? – el niño asintió – esta ventana tiene un grosor de casi 12 metros.....al final se encuentra ese jarrón. ¿y? – dijo ya aburrido el niño. La prueba de hoy será que debes atravesar con tu energía el vidrio din romperlo y destrozar el jarrón. Y eso sería ¿para? Para que puedas traspasar tu energía a través de un cuerpo humano sin dañarlo y matar a la persona que esta detrás. Entonces desátame y terminemos pronto con esto. No.........esta vez tendrás que hacerlo sin tu arma. ¡estas loca! – gritó el niño – si lo hago sin concentrar mi energía, destruiré tu preciado laboratorio.  
  
La mujer solo sonrió y se alejó para pararse fuera de la habitación donde se hallaba "Q".  
  
El niño resignado comenzó a elevar su energía y enfocarla en el jarrón.......pero todo fue en vano, de pronto todo comenzó a temblar y el vidrio de la ventana se trizó para lo cual, después de segundos, despedazarse por completo.  
  
La mujer entró y riendo se mostró triunfal frente al chiquillo, para después desatarlo y mandar que lo llevaran nuevamente a cautiverio.  
  
....Sabía que no serías capaz..... – rió.  
  
El niño, en un descuido de los guardias, tomó el arma y apuntó a la mujer que justo en ese instante, se había parado frente al jarrón. Una energía descomunal se descargó desde el cañón del arma y dio de lleno en el pecho de la asustada mujer......  
  
La energía le atravesó de lado a lado sin hacerle daño alguno y destruyendo el jarrón a su espalda, haciendo que uno de los fragmentos más grandes del jarrón se incrustara en el antebrazo de la mujer, que gritó con fuerza.  
  
te dije que necesitaba mi arma.... – sonrió el niño. Vamos Proyecto "Q" – dijo el hombre que le custodiaba – es hora de volver a tu celda.....  
  
El niño caminó fuera del laboratorio hacia su habitación, más antes de irse, una figura se presentó ante él....un niño pequeño, tanto o más que él mismo; de ojos azul profundo y cabellos negros.  
  
¿Quién es? – preguntó "Q". Un clon, igual que tu, pero es de los primeros......él es solo una copia genética de Madre. ¿De Horus? Si.......de Horus.  
  
Despertó con miedo, ese niño que había visto en sus sueños era.....si, debía ser, era idéntico, era él, era Zión.  
  
Se sintió confundid, ¿acaso Zión era parte de su pasado?, entonces, todo esto no era más que una farsa para acercársele y luego......¿regresarle a ese lugar?........  
  
No recordaba como había escapado de ahí, no recordaba en si, nada, pero si alguien le podía dar respuestas acerca de todo lo que desconocía, esa persona no era otra que el pequeño Zión........  
  
Se levantó rápidamente para buscarle, sin darse cuenta, que en su loca carrera por develar su pasado, había despertado a su acompañante, el cual, después de que él salió, le siguió como sombra.  
  
Después de recorrer casi todo el internado, por fin logró encontrarlo en los tejados del ala oeste de los dormitorios Donde permanecía sentado, como esperándole.  
  
en que te puedo ayudar.......pequeño "Q". – dijo Zión al voltear y encontrarse con un Quatre con los ojos totalmente negros. Tu sabías todo, tu conocías todo de mi desde un principio. Así es..... ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – dijo acercándose hasta el moreno. Inhibirte – dijo Zión sacando su revolver de dardos y disparando contra Quatre, cosa que pegó directamente en su cuello. Qué es lo que hacer – dijo el niño tomando su cuello al comenzar a marearse y sentir que las fuerzas se le iban. Es hora de irnos mi pequeño niño, creo que no será necesario administrarte la cuarta dosis. – dijo sacando un teléfono de su chaqueta y marcó. – Aquí Zión PQ........si, ya está listo para transporte. ¡Quatre!, se oyó la voz de Trowa a la espalda del rubio. Aléjate Trowa, yo puedo con esto – dijo sacando de su espalda un arma. No puede herirme – dijo Zión mostrando un chaleco antibala en su pecho - ¿qué harás ahora niñito, ahora que hasta la persona la cual ama la paz te ha traicionado........¿quieres saber quien fue la persona que te entregó? – preguntó en tono burlón para terminar riendo y disparando contra el niño indefenso la última dosis del inhibidor.  
  
Quatre cayó vencido al suelo, mientras Zión sacaba su arma de fuego y disparaba contra el latino.  
  
El grito de dolor de Trowa se escuchó fuerte y en un segundo, como por arte de magia, el cuerpo de Quatre estaba en pie mientras los mechones rubios cubráin sus ojos.  
  
imposible – gritó Zión al ver al rubio en pie – no deberías tener fuerzas ni siquiera para respirar...yo inhibí totalmente a "Q", a la presencia más fuerte dentro de este niño!!! Error – sed oyó una voz cargada de enojó desde los labios del rubio para luego reír – tonto, si, inhibiste a la presencia más fuerte......pero tu error fue creer que la presencia más fuerte dentro de í era "Q". A qué te refiere. A que al único que dormiste, Zión, fue a Quatre......él es el ente más fuerte en este cuerpo, ya que él tenía la suficiente fuerza como para mantenerme dormido!!!.....¡Tonto! ¡DESPERTASTE A LA PARTE MAS CRUEL DE EL, DESPERTASTE A "Q" AL DORMIRLE Y me LIBERASTE! – terminó el rubio alzando el rostro y mostrando como sus ojos negros brillaban con sed de venganza..... - ¡¡¡PAGARAAAAAAASS!!!  
  
"Q" alzó su revolver y sin ningún tipo de reparo su energía se concentró en la punta del cañón del cual salió un rayo que atravesó el cuerpo de Zión arrancándole la vida en un segundo.  
  
Pero justo en ese momento ellos ya no se encontraban solos, los refuerzos de Padre habían llegado.  
  
No tuvo tiempo a reacción, de pronto una red cayó sobre el cuerpo herido de Trowa atrapándolo. Y sin que este pudiera hacer algo fue elevado hacia los cielos por una nave que en segundos desapareció.........Varios disparos intentaron detener aquel MS que jamás habían visto, pero fue inútil, de alguna manera ese Movil tenía la capacidad de repeler la energía de "Q", incluso el mismo Wufei, que había llegado corriendo al escuchar los disparos y ver las ráfagas de luz despedidas, no logró hacer nada, y ambos chicos, tanto "Q" como Wufei, vieron impotentes como Trowa había sido raptado por el enemigo.  
  
Con la ira a flor de piel "Q se acercó al cuerpo destrozado de Zión y levantándolo le miró con odio, con más que simple rencor, y cerrando los ojos puso su mano sobre la frente del cadáver, como leyendo su memoria, para solo segundos después voltear hacia los edificios de rectoría del internado.  
  
¡MALDITA PERRA! – gritó el rubio comenzando una loca carrera hacia donde se hallara aquella mujer que en algún momento de su vida le inspiró confianza. ¿siempre fuiste tu, verdad? – dijo el chino deteniendo un segundo al rubio – por qué no lo supuse.....eres un Winner. Tonto – respondió "Q" – aunque me lo hubieras preguntado, no lo habría recordado..... ¿A dónde vas ahora? A cobrar venganza.....como solo yo sé hacerlo – terminó riendo y desapareciendo el rubio.  
  
....................................  
  
Relena aún convaleciente caminaba a paso lento hacia la rectoría, sus ojos cansados mostraban aún el brillo de la venganza y el rencor. Subió lentamente aquella escalera que tenía un sin fin de escalones donde varias veces se había mostrado triunfal, y que ahora, a pesar de tener todas las cartas a su favor, había sido derrotada y como perdedora, cabeza gacha subía rendida.  
  
Al entrar a las oficinas todo estaba oscuro y las sombras macabras se dibujaban en cada rincón junto con el frío viento que le hizo temblar como papel.  
  
¿Por qué? – fue la pregunta de la figura pequeña que se apareció sentado tras el escritorio de la oficina, dándole un susto de muerte.....mas la voz se mostraba sin odio, sin furia, solo en un tono neutro. ¿Quatre? – preguntó asustada y de un solo movimiento las cortinas se abrieron dejando a la vista unos ojos negros cubiertos de ira...."Q" estaba al mando. ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar el rubio esta vez con impaciencia. No sé a qué te refieres – retrocedió temerosa hacia la puerta. Se llevaron a Trowa.........dime a donde y prometo pensar si matarte o no.  
  
Relena intentó huir, pero una bala atravesó su brazo izquierdo haciéndole gritar de dolor, lo cual la hizo caer al suelo de rodillas.  
  
sabía que eras tu – dijo ya saliendo del mutismo la mujer y riendo casi con desespero– cuando ese chico se acercó a mi y me contó todo y me mostró las pruebas de como tu habías destruido Zanck y matado a mis padres, no podía creer que fueras tu, tan delicado, tan dulce y amable......pero ahora – una bala más se incrustó en el brazo derecho de la mujer haciéndola gritar. No estoy aquí para que te saques tus traumas, mujer, te hice una pregunta y quiero que la respondas ¡ya! Me preguntaste por qué, ¿no?, pues por venganza. – terminó gritando y se levantó corriendo hacia afuera, intentando escapar. No te han enseñado a responder cuando alguien mayor que tu te pregunta, mujer mal educada – dijo "Q" deteniéndola a unos pasos de la escalera – no sacas nada con huir, puedo destruir este edificio si lo quiero....ahora dime, a donde lo llevaron!!! Al antiguo laboratorio de los Winner – dijo temerosa – no me mates, por favor, estoy....estoy embarazada, ten misericordia de mi bebé.  
  
El rubio se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su vientre, pero a escasos segundos le miró a los ojos y con una mueca de desprecio rió.  
  
aquí no hay nada........ lo mataste ¿verdad? Y pides piedad para ¿ti?.....pues yo soy el ángel que te dará absolución, te haré pagar todos tus pecados, prepárate para morir – terminó alzando su arma y apuntándole al rostro. Dijiste que si te decía a donde lo habían llevado, me perdonarías la vida. No – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio – dije que lo pensaría. ¡entonces piénsalo! – suplicó la Relena, a lo que "Q" bajo el arma y retrocedió dos paso –¿me dejarás vivir? ¡NO! – respondió volteando rápidamente y disparándole en medio de los ojos.  
  
La sangre borbotoneó escapándose como la misma vida de Relena, manchando el suelo aunándose con la roja alfombra, mientras el cuerpo inerte caía por la escalera volviéndose una muñeca rota, terminando en el piso de la planta baja, donde una laguna pequeña de sangre se formo bajo el cuerpo destrozado de la mujer.  
  
"Q" bajó por la misma escalera y pasando sobre el cuerpo Relena siguió su camino, esa perra ni siquiera se merecía un poco de compasión, no después de atentar contra lo más importante que él tenía.  
  
Sin siquiera reparar en como entrar a aquel laboratorio, emprendió viaje hacia ese lugar, dejándole un mensaje a Wufei donde estaban las especificaciones de como llegar allí.  
  
En esos momentos su mente no pensaba, solo deseaba rescatar al dueño de su corazón, solo deseaba volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes de los que se había enamorado....en esos momentos, tanto "Q" como Quatre se habían vuelto uno y en su mente solo bailaba y mandaba la idea de tener a Trowa una vez más a a su lado......a costo de cualquier cosa.......de cualquier cosa.  
  
CONTINUARA.......  
  
N/A: (Sei balilando sobre el escritorio) ¡MATE A RELENA! ¡OTRA VEZ MATE A RELENA! ¡VIVA YOOOOOO!  
  
Era necesario.......Todas lo sabemos, ella debía morir...(bueno, ella debe morir incluso si en el fic no hacer nada)  
  
Pobre "Q", pobre Trowita........y Heero?, doonde se metió Duo?..........jejejeje, esperen a ver el próximo capitulo.......el desenlace de todo.....mujajaajajajajj.  
  
Si, toy loca, demasiado como para ser escritora. Así que como fan, aquí termina un capitulo más.  
  
ya saben, todo los comentarios que deseen a Seiryu_samaAi@hotmail.com o al otro mail, no importa, solo quiero saber como va el mentado fic. 


	7. capitlulo 7

PROYECTO "Q"  
Basado en Gundam Wing  
By Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, y aunque yo por poco me suicido, no son míos.  
  
CAPITULO 7°  
  
Angel con un Ala manchada de Sangre  
  
I believe in you  
  
Yo creo en ti  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
Yo dejaré todo sólo para encontrarte  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
Yo tengo que estar contigo para respirar y vivir  
  
you're taking over me  
Estas acabando conmigo...  
  
(Taking Over Me..... Evanescense)  
  
El bip imparable de una máquina se dejaba oír en un rincón de aquella habitación, una figura delgada y despeinada, con los labios amoratados por el frío y con incontables tubos incrustados en su piel se dejaba ver frágil como una escultura de azúcar mojada en medio de una cama de sábanas blancas.  
  
A su lado, un chico cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña y mientras lo hacía, una lágrima solitaria, cargada de desesperanza e impotencia, se descolgaba dolorosa por su mejilla.  
  
Su voz quebrada, le contaba al inconsciente muchacho los sucesos ocurridos hasta ese instante, todo, absolutamente todos los detalles de una macabra historia eran narrados con profundo dolor.  
  
Llevaba ahí más de media hora relatando, cuando su cuerpo cansado de velar los sueños de Heero hicieron que se levantara de su eterna silla y con suavidad se recostara a un lado del cuerpo del durmiente......era hora de hablar en serio, era hora de decir lo que sentía y por fin, sentirse aliviado y así, tener la mente y la consciencia tranquila al momento de despedirse, ya que eso era lo que haría este día, porque aún sin quererlo, esta vez, la misión en la que participaría, sería más que peligrosa que todas las vividas anteriormente, ya que estaban indefensos, no tenían armas de alto alcance, no contaban con sus Gundams y en si, él se sentía débil al no tenerle a su lado.  
  
Sus labios rozaron con dulzura la mejilla de Heero, y su corazón saltó en alegría al abrazarle. Le tenía tan cerca y le sentía tan frágil entre sus brazos que no pudo evitar aferrarse a ese cuerpo de cristal y darle en ese abrazo todo el sentimiento del que era capaz su corazón.  
  
- Así que siempre lo supiste......siempre supiste que terminaría a tu lado  
¿no?, ¿Heero? – dijo Duo en un tono suave y con amargura. - Siempre esperaste, me conocías mejor que yo mismo, y siempre pensé que  
me observabas solo por que era un payaso......y no, tu siempre me  
estudiaste, y yo que creí que en verdad tu no deseabas estar a mi  
lado..... - Duo – dijo un chico de cabello negro y traje oriental apoyado en la  
puerta – es hora de irme, alistaré todo en el internado para salir al  
anochecer.....te esperaré allá. – terminó el chino recibiendo en  
respuesta solo un pequeño "si".  
  
Duo apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Heero y sonriendo pesadamente siguió hablándole al Soldado Perfecto.  
  
- Wufei me contó que las personas que están en coma eran capaces de  
escuchar todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor......supongo entonces que  
oíste lo que dijo en algún momento Relena, si, supongo que si – sonrió  
con amargura - ......y te diré que hasta hace poco la odiaba, pero  
después de saber como murió, ahora solo siento lástima por ella. Por  
otra parte, yo solo vine a despedirme en este momento.....pero no sin  
antes decirte que......tenías razón, yo si estaba enamorado de ti.....y  
hace poco me di cuenta de ello.....lo siento, no lo hice a tiempo, pero  
al menos lo hice......ahora, no sé si volveré a verte, esta vez no tengo  
la seguridad de que Shinigami me deje volver – dijo mientras más  
lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla - ....será muy difícil, pero lo  
intentaré, solo si tu prometes intentar volver...de donde sea que te  
encuentres......Es hora de partir, deséame suerte, y si es posible,  
guiame hasta estar a salvo...... – terminó levantándose de la cama, no  
sin antes depositar un suave beso en los labios fríos de Heero.  
  
Con pesadez caminó hasta la puerta y volteando una última vez hacia Heero, sonrió con la más bella de las sonrisas que poseía y mientras una última lágrima era secada por el dorso de su mano en su camino, sus labios dejaron escapar su confesión abandonando aquella habitación en penumbras.  
  
"...Te amo Heero..."  
  
En ese preciso momento, un cambio se dejó ver en las ondas cerebrales de Heero, marcado por la máquina que lo monitoriaba......un suspiro abandonó los labios del dormido mientras una gota de agua salada abandonaba sus pestañas mojando su mejilla.......  
  
..................  
  
...abrió sus ojos dentro de una prisión de cristal, un líquido espeso le rodeó haciendo que su herida en su brazo izquierdo sanara más rápido de lo común, mientras su cuerpo desnudo se mantenía cálido por la temperatura de aquella especie de matriz. Observó a su alrededor, había un sin fin de contenedores con líquido igual al que él estaba, y en cada uno de ellos, cuerpos inertes de seres de distintas edades.......desde fetos hasta adultos......  
  
¿Dónde estaba?  
  
Con dificultad se liberó y salió de aquella prisión, al lado de aquella matriz se hallaba una bata con la cual cubrió su desnudez, era difícil mantenerse calmo o en su efecto totalmente alerta, al parecer, aún se hallaba débil y necesitaba descanso, pero no podía quedarse ahí, no podía, debía huir.......  
  
Tambaleándose, caminó apoyado en las matrices a su alrededor hasta la puerta, pero antes de llegar se encontró con algo que le dejó frío. Una figura familiar se dejó ver a través del líquido mostrando sus cabellos claros y sus rostro de ángel dormido....  
  
"Quatre" gritó con fuerza tratando de despertarle sin conseguir nada, y cuando ya estaba pronto a buscar algo con que romper el cristal de la prisión en la que se hallaba el pequeño, una voz de mujer le hizo detenerse.  
  
- es increíble como la genética puede hacer milagros....¿no? – dijo la  
mujer acercándose a Trowa – este ser incluso logró engañarte a ti - ¿Es un clon? – inquirió el latino con asombro - así es.......es hermoso ¿verdad?, lástima que esté defectuoso.....es  
incapaz de seguir órdenes....no posee alma.. - ¡Quién eres! – preguntó el circense con tono de amenaza. - Mi nombre es.....Any Annkash, pero en este laboratorio me conocen como  
Padre. - Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros.....acaso .... - No pienses cosas antes de saber......lo que deseo de ti es simplemente  
un trato. - ¿un trato? – dijo incrédulo el latino. - Así es.....es algo sencillo, solo deseo que me entregues a "Q". - No sé a qué te refieres..... - A "Q"......creo que tu le conoces como.............. Quatre. - ¡JAMAS! – respondió con rapidez y enojo el cirquero. - Es que tu no entiendes......y te lo explicaré, te daré todo detalle y te  
mostraré toda prueba que tenemos de lo peligroso que es "Q" en un  
ambiente sin control...... - Nada me hará cambiar de parecer. -  
  
............................  
  
No sabía cuanto había corrido, no llevaba cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevaba sin siquiera respirar, no sabía cuanto faltaba para llegar a destino, pero sabía que llegaría y ahí mismo haría pagar a esos malditos engendros el haber osado tocar lo más preciado que poseía.  
  
Sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz tanto Padre como Madre. Sabía y temía por el ser frágil al que se habían llevado.  
  
Lo sabía y su corazón temblaba, Trowa podía ser muy frío y distante, podía tener esa mirada que congelaría a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirarle de frente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que él había conocido al verdadero Trowa, a aquel ser que se escudaba tras esa careta fría y que en verdad poseía un corazón tan frágil que con el solo soplido del viento se quebraría.  
  
También temía por las innumerables grabaciones que poseían en ese laboratorio, grabaciones de sus misiones, en las que, ahora que tenía la capacidad de recordar, se comportaba como un bárbaro desquiciado y sin piedad que era capaz de asesinar hombres, mujeres y niños sin remordimiento..........temía que Trowa viera aquellos archivos y viera, en sí, al verdadero "Q", al verdadero Quatre, que desde un principio habían sido uno, un ser, un asesino despiadado, un ser cubierto de maldad........  
  
Un "Quatre" suspiró en decadencia. Aquel ángel con un ala manchada de sangre inocente......ser puro que nada tenía que ver con su alterego, pero que en si, era el mismo ser con instintos maníacos. Cuando conoció a su madre, a la Sra Winner, cuando supo lo que era el amor verdadero, decidió crear esa consciencia dulce e inocente para no provocarle temor, ya que la amaba, pero jamás pensó en volver a despertar......mas cuando conoció a Trowa a través de los ojos de su creación, y vio que el niño lo dejaría ir sin pelear por el amor de él, se sintió impotente, ya que él también le amaba.....fue entonces cuando decidió por fin presentarse como consciencia alterna de Quatre......hasta que ambos concordaron en compartir y terminaron volviéndose uno, como siempre debió ser............  
  
pero......todo fue peor, todo se volvió un caos, ya que al volver a reaparecer......había ocasionado que los inescrupulosos del laboratorio que lo habían creado, volvieran a buscarlo......  
  
Todo había sido culpa suya, desde un principio.....todo, absolutamente todo, había sido provocado por su reaparición.........y eso le torturaba el alma.....ya que a pesar de ser un simple ser clonado.....él tenía alma y la capacidad de amar......y él......amaba a Trowa.  
  
//////////////////////////  
  
Después de vestirse con su antiguo traje de piloto Gundam, por fin terminó de arreglarse, caminó hasta él espejo frente a su guardarropa y soltado su cabello, que como cascada azabache cayó sedoso hasta sus hombros, se observó a los ojos una última vez......  
  
Lo hacía de nuevo, otra vez se marchaba lejos sin decirle que la quería, y quizás esta vez, en verdad no habría retorno. Sus ojos mostraron su dolor y alzando nuevamente su cabello en una coleta bien apretada, se dispuso a partir......pero unos golpes en la puerta le hicieron detenerse.  
  
- ¿Duo? – preguntó el chino dudoso. - Por favor, Wufei......necesito hablar contigo. – se oyó la voz femenina  
al otro lado. - ¿Hilde?......¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo en tono de reproche, mas al abrir  
la puerta guardo silencio.  
  
La chica estaba con el cabello mojado por la bruma fría de la noche, totalmente descalza, solo llevaba puesto su pijama delgado que le hacía temblar del frío. Con un rápido movimiento, Wufei le hizo entrar en su habitación, cuidando que nadie viera, para no tener problemas, ni interrupciones.  
  
- ¿Estas loca acaso? – dijo enojado tomando una cobija de su cama y  
rodeando con ella el cuerpo pequeño de Hilde. - ¡vaya! – dijo la chica con una sonrisa – desde que te pedí que me  
llamaras por mi nombre veo que haz tomado más confianza – rió. - No es gracioso........ahora dime ¡qué haces aquí! - Duo fue hasta mi habitación a despedirse....me contó sobre lo que harán  
– dijo bajando la mirada. – quería saber si era cierto. - Según lo que te haya dicho.....supongo que es cierto. - Deja de tratarme como si fuera tonta!!!!.......no necesitas suavizar las  
cosas para mi, yo también fui un soldado. - Muy débil después de todo. - Aún siendo débil, muy buena ayuda que les di. - Si, estorbando siempre. - ¡WUFEI! – dijo ya enojada la muchacha. - Lo siento – dijo suspirando y poniendo sus manos en su cintura miro  
hacia el techo – aún no logro controlar esa parte de mi......creo que es  
genético – rió. - O bien, te dañaste al nacer....o quizás cuando la enfermera te dejó caer  
al suelo. - ¡Hilde! – dijo en tono de advertencia el chino. - Lo seinto, yo tampoco he cambiado mucho. - Al menos en ti, eso es bueno – terminó sentándose a un costado de la  
chica. - Volverás a irte, y no conforme con eso, esta vez te llevarás hasta a mi  
mejor amigo – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Wufei. - Lo siento........en verdad.....yo..... - No quiero que te vayas.... – dijo la chica sin atreverse a mirar a Wufei  
a los ojos. - Pero es necesario..... - Qué puedo decir para que te quedes... - Ahora ya nada..... - Ni siquiera si te digo que yo te quier........ - No lo digas......no ahora.....de nada sirve ya – dijo el ex piloto de  
Nataku levantándose de la cama. - Wufei........¡¡¡Yo te quiero!!! – dijo la chica con lágrimas en los ojos  
a lo que el chino no pudo resistirse a secarlas con sus dedos. - Yo también, pero ya es muy tarde.........creo que el orgullo nos  
perjudicó a ambos.....ninguno pudo decirlo que sentía a tiempo – dijo ya  
abrazándola tan fuerte y a la vez delicadamente que parecía que en  
verdad, fuera una despedida.  
  
Wufei se separó unos centímetros de ella, para así, poder pegar su frente a la de la chica, un abrazo cálido y lleno de sentimientos encontrados, una lucha interna entre hacer lo correcto o dejarse guiar por el corazón.....¿qué debía ganar?, el honor o el amor...........no quiso hacerse esa pregunta y en un arranque de sus propios sentimientos, acercó sus labios a los de la chica en un beso suave y lleno de amor.  
  
Sus labios se unieron como si fuese la última vez, pero que en verdad, eso era.......el escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas concentrándose en un dolor placentero en sus estómagos.......sus cuerpos temblaron, mientras una lágrima cálida que no le pertenecía, mojó la mejilla de Hilde.  
  
Era Wufei, nuevamente su corazón estaba siendo destrozado......primero Nataku y ahora.........Hilde.......a ambas había dañado con su orgullo....a ambas amó y no pudo entregarles lo que en verdad debían recibir.  
  
Aún en contra de su voluntad, empujó al pequeño cuerpo de Hilde lejos del suyo y sin darle la cara, tomó sus cosas y abandonó la habitación, siguiendo como siempre, como el guerrero que era, a su honor y dejando en segundo lugar a su corazón, que con cada llamado de la voz desgarrada de la morena, se quebraba y dejaba un camino de pedazos, como señalando el camino que debían seguir para verle muerto en vida........una vez más, por el dolor de haber perdido lo que amaba.  
  
///////////////////////  
  
Con su rostro cubierto de horror miraba casi sin pestañear las imágenes que se presentaban frente a sus ojos.......veía y veía todo los desastres, asesinatos, masacres y devastaciones en las que había participado el pequeño rubio y ya casi vomitaba asqueado........  
  
Las acciones de "Q", simplemente no era despreciables o enfermas, si no que eran propias de una mente atrofiada y cubierta de pura maldad.......  
  
No podía creerlo, eso debía ser una especie de montaje ¿acaso ese engendro que mostraban aquellas imágenes habitaba la mente dulce y cálida de su pequeño niño?.........era casi imposible....  
  
Pero.....algo le hizo ver que aquellas imágenes eran reales.....cuando de la nada apareció una figura delgada y pequeña, con los ojos más dulces y puros que él conocía a la perfección.......ese si era Quatre.....las demás imágenes no podían ser él.  
  
Era la filmación de un lugar en las afueras de Alemania. El pequeño rubio fue tomado por soldados para llevarlo a un refugio dentro de la base militar para resguardarse del inminente ataque de fuerzas enemigas.....Su rostro mostraba aquel ángel del que Trowa se había enamorado y nada hacía sospechar de lo que vendría a continuación.  
  
De un momento a otro, la mirada de "Q" cambió ante los incrédulos ojos de Trowa, para después de destruir la mitad de la base y por ende la mayor parte de los soldados......un joven de aproximadamente 23 años se acercó al chiquillo totalmente desarmado y con voz cargada de temor le habló.....  
  
"¿causas sin remordimiento la muerte de seres inocentes?"  
  
y la respuesta......aquella respuesta del niño de solo 7 años le retumbó en la cabeza tanto como en el corazón, haciéndole temblar de miedo ante aquella figura que tanto amaba......aquella respuesta que caló en lo más profundo de su consciencia.  
  
"No...."ME DIVIERTO" causando la muerte de seres inocentes..."  
  
fue lo último, y con una risa histérica, el niño disparó su arma contra aquel ser desarmando y le hizo volar en mil pedazos.............la sangre baño los cabellos rubios de un color escarlata mientras una sonrisa triunfal se dibujó en los delgados labios del niño.  
  
Trowa sintió temor, jamás pensó que ese niño que tanto amaba, fuera una amenaza tan grande y con un asentimiento suave de la cabeza, el latino aceptó cooperar con la propuesta de aquella mujer extraña.......pero algo en su interior le decía que estaba tomando el camino erróneo y decidió, que en algún momento le prestaría atención a esa consciencia.  
  
Padre sonrió victoriosa......ahora estaba más que segura que el utilizar a ese chico, le daba casi por hecha la captura de "Q".  
  
Y pensar que, este chico de ojos verdes, sin saberlo, había logrado lo que nunca nadie había hecho.....enamoró tanto a "Q" como a Quatre, resolviendo el problema siempre presente de los científicos con las personalidades tan contrastadas del Proyecto.  
  
"todo por amor" pensó la mujer......gracias a ese chico, el proyecto "Q" ahora era perfecto.........ambas conciencias eran una.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
El primer paso de la misión más peligrosa para los ex - pilotos Gundam se dio por comenzada al momento en que tanto Wufei como Duo abandonaron el internado....mientras, al otro lado de la ciudad, en una habitación de hospital, un chico de cabellos castaños oscuros después de mucho tiempo y guiado solo por una voz que el amaba....abría sus ojos azul cobalto, separando sus labios para pronunciar solo un nombre.......  
  
".....Duo?..."  
  
CONTINUA..........  
  
N/A: no me maten, este capitulo salió muy llorón......pero me encanta la pareja de Wufei y Hilde, aunque la de Wufei y Duo también ta linda....Aunque también la de Quatre y Wufei.......en otras palabras.....yo amo a Wufei...lindo, hermoso ¡precioso!  
  
Ya ven, no mate a Heero.....por otra parte, que diablos se trae Trowa, y por último un snif por Hilde............y por el Duo de ya saben quien, un BUUUAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas que en algún momento se nos rompió el corazón al no decir a tiempo lo que sentíamos.......y también va dedicado a ti....tu sabes que esto lo escribí solo por ti......adiós y no me olvides.  
  
En fin, todo comentario será bien venido, sugerencias y demases..... Seiryu. 


	8. capitulo 8

PROYECTO "Q"  
BASADO EN GUNDAM WING  
BY Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, y aunque yo por poco me suicido, no son míos.  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
...Estas heridas parecen no sanar  
This pain is just too real  
Este dolor es demasiado real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
Esto es demasiado que el tiempo no podrá borrar.  
  
("My Inmortal"....Evanescence)  
  
Capítulo 8°  
Las heridas de mi Muerte  
  
La sombra de "Q" rodeaba su alcoba, su aroma, el aroma que aprendió a reconocer en donde fuera, aquella esencia que le hacía arder, aquella habitación estaba impregnada en cada objeto......  
  
"Q" o Quatre, no importaba ya, solo sabía que le amaba, y si para seso debía protegerlo de si mismo, eso haría, pero ¿a costo de qué?.....¿de su propia alma?, ¿de su corazón?......estaba casi seguro que nada de lo que hiciera, se le sería alguna vez perdonado.......por que él mismo no se perdonaba por lo que estaba haciendo, su alma le gritaba que abandonara esa idea, y su corazón, le pedía casi sangrando que se detuviera.  
  
sabía que estaba faltando a lo único puro que le sanaba el alma hasta el punto de hacerlo feliz.....pero entonces desconoció su ideal y se preguntó, casi inconsciente, casi desquiciado ante la idea de perder a su niño....¿por qué lo hacía?.  
  
La razón era el miedo, aquel miedo que siempre sintió cerca del niño, que desde un principio se negó a reconocer, miedo que le llevó a apartarce del chiquillo innumerables veces desde que le conoció y supo que aquel pequeño de cabellos rubios, era capaz de hacerle sentir, de hacerle vibrar, de hacerle temer, de hacerle comportarse como humano......y reconoció tal sentir, como miedo, puro y sin reservas, miedo a sentir.  
  
Su careta fría caía cada vez que el niño le miraba, cada vez que le sonreía, y ese miedo le lleno de dudas, de ilusiones de que en verdad, no era a si mismo a quien temía, no era a lo que sentía a lo que temía, sino, al pequeño que, ahora tras años, tras haber descubierto la verdad del origen del Arabe, culpabilizaba de todo aquel miedo que sentía.  
  
Por largos segundos miró sus manos, manos que vio llenas de sangre de inocentes y que en medio de toda aquella escarlata agua, brillaba como destello, la sangre que pronto sería derramada por su amor.  
  
Pidió a los cielos un deseo y volver toda esta historia al principio, al comienzo y vivir cada uno de los sucesos de nuevo, para poder negarse desde un principio a el simple hecho de conocerle, negarse a si mismo la posibilidad de ver aquellos ojos aqua de los que se enamoró en cuanto vio.  
  
Pero aún cuando eso era lo que deseaba con toda el alma, sabía de más que era imposible, por que el ver su vida, sin tener en sus recuerdos aquella mirada llena de amor, no le hubiera dejado vivir.  
  
Padre le entregó en sus manos, una jeringa con aquel líquido mortal que daba por hecha su traición y con manos temblorosas, aún con la duda en su cabeza y con el deseo de detenerse, lo tomó, mostrando su siempre calma y fría postura.  
  
Ya había dado el primer paso, y nada podría llevarlo al principio, nada podría darle ya la posibilidad de negarse.....y observando a lo lejos, sintiendo en su propio cuerpo, la cercanía de su lejítimo dueño, supo que pronto, aún cuando ya no lo quisiera, todo terminaría.  
  
Pronto, muy pronto......solo era tiempo de esperar a la llegada del rubio.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
El amanecer les acompañaba en la espalda, las motocicletas en las que viajaban a toda velocidad, resonaban en el eco de la ausencia del desierto, sus miradas fijas en las infinitas montañas de roca y sal que se levantaban feroces frente a sus ojos, les daban la bienvenida a lo que sería, el principio del fin......  
  
Nadie sabía lo que en sus mentes había, nadie comprendía el dolor que sus corazones sentían, nadie en todo el universo, a pesar de estar acompañados, podría sentirse más solos que ellos.  
  
Wufei aún podía oír en su mente la voz desgarrada de Hilde gritando su nombre, aún podía sentir el calor de aquel beso de despedida que le había hecho quemar su alma, aún podía sentir aquel cuerpo pequeño entre sus brazos que ya jamás podría volver a tocar, no por el hecho de que no pudiera, sino, por el hecho de que no debía....  
  
No debía darle esperanzas a esa chica que tanto amaba, ya que a su lado, la vida no sería vida.  
  
La vida de Wufei era difícil, pasando de misión en misión, donde nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, si resultaría vivo al finalizarla......Tantas veces, la misma Sally Po se había visto imposibilitada de ayudarle a cumplir con lo que debía, cuantas veces su vida había estado en peligro inminente teniendo únicamente a la soledad por compañera y salvadora, cosa, que no le servía de mucho al momento de enfrentarse al enemigo.  
  
No podía entregarle esa vida a Hilde, no podía darle más sufrimiento, no podía ni debía meterla en una vida que en si, nadie sabía cuanto duraría.........lo más correcto, lo más honorable, era abandonarla, ahora cuando ella aún tenía la posibilidad de recurperase y formar una vida normal, al lado de alguien que la amara, al menos la mitad de lo que lo hacía él, que era mucho, y así pudiera ser feliz, y no estar metida en un infierno .  
  
Era la respuesta correcta a su consciencia y la opción sensata, en este mundo de locura, en el que él mismo, había decidido vivir.  
  
Mientras, su acompañante no tenía una mejor visión de su vida, era así como una maldición a aquellos que destruyeron tantas vidas, era como si el mismo Señor de los cielos, se hubiera empecinado en hacerles la vida imposible, en castigo por todas las vidas que habían tomado con sus propias manos en la guerra, ya que estaban conscientes, de que, cuando ellos, apenas sentían que su vida comenzaba a ser buena o calma, o ellos comenzaban a ser felices y a vivir tranquilamente, algo o alguien, llegaba para arruinar todo lo que habían logrado construir y terminaban por abandonar la vida, que con tanto esfuerzo, después de la guerra, habían logrado iniciar.  
  
Primero, pensó muy adentro de él, su vida había tomado un vuelto cuando en medio de una guerra mortal, había conocido a su mejor amigo, aquel que como una droga no podía parar de molestar y que aunque éste, le rogara por silencio, como jugarreta infantel, él se la negaba. No sabía por qué, en ese tiempo, no entendía el por qué de su obsesión por molestarle a pesar de que deseaba ser como aquel hombre de Hielo que nunca temía ante nada y que vivía según los arranques de sus propias desiciones y sentimientos....algo muy adentro de él, amaba el poder ser como aquel a quien admiraba, a pesar de estar constantemente molestándole y llamando su atención.........a pesar de decirle que no tenía sentimientos y que parecía de hierro.......aún así, en lo más profundo de su alma, el añoraba ser como él.  
  
Por esa misma razón fue que cayó bajo la cruel jugarreta de Relena, fue por esa minúcula razón que, sin detenerse a pensar, en todas las veces que la chica le había dicho "Te odio", creyó cada una de las palabras que aquella mujer le había dicho, creyó ciegamente en ella y al final de cuentas, se vio burlado, así como tantas veces pensó que sería, se vio engañado. Todo, absolutamente todo, por la trama inicial, todo por el hecho de lo que aquel al que admiraba había sido capaz de ver a traves de su ojos amatistas, cuando ni él que era el dueño de aquellos ojos, se había percatado..........  
  
Jamás pensó que su admoración y devoción por aquel sujeto de semblante serio, sería más que un simple y vano sentimiento......pero que tonto y descuidado había sido, que inocente y despistado se había convertido....todos sabían a ciencia cierta, cual era su verdadero sentir, y él, jamás lo había notado....o quizás si, pero en el momento en que decidió enfrentarse a aquel sentimiento, ya era una profunda perdida de tiempo.....ya era tarde.  
  
Heero estaba sumergido en un mundo de ensueño en el que ya jamás volvería a despertar....y él, a pesar de que era una gigantesca mentira, le había prometido volver.......pero.......¿volver a dónde?, quizás, siendo un fantasma, después de muerto, podría meterse en su cuerpo y en su inconsciencia poder hablarle y decirle la verdad, la verdad de lo que en su interior sentía......quizás, después de esta batalla, esa ipotética idea, fuese la única posibilidad de volverle a hablar.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
El silencio se hizo ensordecedor, y los recuerdos de aquella vez, vinieron a su mente, cuando tomando de la mano a su madre, había hecho estallar todo el laboratorio de los Winner, cuando había decidido dormir y olvidar, cuando había prometido no volver.........pero, la promesa fue rota.......  
  
El viento acarició sus cabellos rubios ondeándolos al compas de sus ráfagas, toda la debastación le dolió en el alma, todo el olor a desolación le mermó algo de cordura al pasearse por su mente cada detalle de aquella vez. Le dolía su corazón quebrado por el temor que era capaz de infundir en la personas que amaba.....pero que podía hacer, desde un principio, muerte y devastación, fue lo único que se le enseñó......cómo comportarse como un niño de 7 años si jamás se le enseñó tal cosa. La única persona en su mente, en sus recuerdos de aquellos años que se comportó de forma protectora, amable, como una madre, había sido esa mujer que le ayudó a ser quien en verdad era....que le ayudó a ser quien era en estos momentos.  
  
Quatre, el pequeño alterego que creó "Q" para que la mujer amable que llegó a amarle, no le temiese....Quatre, alterego que resultó ser incluso más fuerte que el mismo "Q" y le mantuvo dormido por años; Quatre, ente dulce y amable que swe ganó el corazón de todos, incluso, de aquel que su yo entero aprendió a amar.  
  
Pero ahora.....  
  
Todo era distinto, ya no había Quatre, ni "Q", ahora, después de tanto tiempo, después de incluso creer él mismo que dentro suyo había dos personalidades, se dio cuenta que desde un principio, solo había existido una sola.........un solo corazón, una sola alma.....y por lo tanto, decidió que era tiempo que solo hubiera una consciencia.  
  
Ahora "Q" sabía todo lo que había ocurrido mientras vivía como prisionero dentro del rubio, incluso de la muerte de su madre a manos de una guerra que nadie sabía "cómo" había comenzado, y que "Q", parte de aquel cuerpo en aquel entonces, no pudo despertar por el sello impuesto por Quatre y tuvo que ver a través de aquellos ojos color aqua, la muerte de la única que le demostró amor en su corta vida.  
  
A su vez, Quatre fue consciente de todo el mal y perversidad de la que fue capaz "Q", y allí, en pleno conociemiento de los sucesos, ambas personalidades, notaron que, Quatre, aún cuando "Q" pensara que le había creado, desde un principio, desde el comienzo, había habitado en el fondo de ser.  
  
Recordó cuando destruyó el reino de Zanck, fue divertido, no lo negaba, como niño caprichoso y sin reconocer cual era el bien o el mal, destruyó como juego aquel imperio. Mas cuando le ordenaron matar al Rey y luego a sus hijos, solo había logrado terminar con el soberano de aquel reinado......pero todo fue diferente cuando estuvo frente a los niños, al ver a ese chico rubio con la niña de apenas 2 años oculta tras sus piernas, sus manos temblaron al alzar el arma y una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos bañando su mano, se detuvo...........y.........no pudo hacerlo.  
  
No pudo, y como maldad, para engañar a Padre y dejar libres a los niños, le dijo que no se encontraban en el castillo. Padre grito con furia, iracunda de saber que sus planes de dominio habían sido truncados.  
  
Luego.......en diversión, se dejó filmar por las cámaras de seguridad de Zanck, era gracioso, reía y jugaba a ser la muerte, pero muy en el fondo, algo, una consciencia dulce y amable, le hacía siempre desistir de todo lo que se le ordenaba.  
  
Volviendo a la realidad, su corazón llamó, como siempre lo hacía, al ser que amaba, y sintió su presencia...pero ¿dónde?.....todo estaba destruido, todo era desolación, el laboratorio no existía.......algo debía estar incorrecto en lo que le había sacado a Relena antes de matarla.  
  
Decidió entonces volver, debía investigar que había sido lo que no concordaba con todo esto, mas no dio ni dos pasos, cuando algo extraño le llamó y concentró toda su atención.  
  
Los ventiladores del laboratorio estaban funcionando.....estaban girando y tragando aire para........  
  
¡EL SUBTERRANEO DEL LABORATORIO, DONDE ESTABAN TODOS LOS PABELLONES!  
  
Sus ojos tomaron una tonalidad nunca antes vista, estaban llenos de enojo, llenos de ira que parecía ser incontenible. Corrió con rapidez inhumana y abriendo uno de los ventiladores, se dejó caer por él hasta la profundidad de aquel vioducto que le llevaría al encuentro con lo que sería el final de su destino, la razón por la que había sido creado.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, mientras los médicos y especialistas le detallaban por lo que había pasado, sus ojos esperaban, él no estaba totalmente seguro, pero esperaba que llegará hasta él aquella mirada amatista, que aún sin saberlo, en su interior, podía sentir que le había prometido algo.....si, su corazón le decía que debía esperar, debía aguardar hasta que Shinigami volviera por él.  
  
Uno de los médicos generales le dejó sobre la cama el periódico del día ya rendido de hablar con la pared, ya que, a pesar de que el chico de ojos cobalto estaba consciente y ahí, su mente no estaba alerta ni prestando atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
Uno a uno los enfermeros y galenos se fueron rindiendo y abandonando la habitación dejándole finalmente, en completa soledad. El silencio le rodeó con su habitual vacío y tranquilidad, trayéndole a la realidad sobre dónde se hallaba. Observó a su alrededor todo lo que le pudiera decir cuanto llevaba dormido.....pero nada se lo podía decir a ciencia cierta.  
  
Una gorra en la silla continua a su cama le demostró que durante su largo descanso, no había estado en completa soledad........conocía muy bien a quien pertenecía aquella prenda, una gorra negra por completo con visera doblada en los bordes para que ni siquiera permitiera ver aquellos óvalos violeta que eran tan destellantes, que habían sido capacese de embrujar a la misma muerte, por sus enemigos..........  
  
Una sonrisa surcó sus labios, una tranquila y dulce, complacido hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y mientras seguía aquella calma dulzura en sus labios, su vista se fijó en el periódico a sus pies........el titular, el título le hizo perder aquella sonrisa adorable en un segundo.....  
  
"DESCONOCIDO AUN EL ASESINO DE LA REINA DE ZANCK"  
  
Su corazón se detuvo.....en un segundo una angustia se adueño de él, quería salir y correr hasta donde se hallaba Duo y preguntarle, por último, sacarle a golpes, si él había sido el culpable de ese asesinato. No le dolía el hecho de que ella estuviera muerta, sino que le dolía la posibilidad de que aquel muchacho, se hubiera manchado las manos con esa sangre sucia al saber la verdad de todo, verdad que él conoció poco después de que el trenzado le diera la noticia de que sería padre.  
  
Nuevamante miró por la ventana y deseó salir y correr hasta él, pero los médicos lo habían dicho.....sin terapia, el no podría mantenersa más de 5 segundo seguidos en pie.....la caída, el golpe......el medico principal le había dicho que era más que un milagro que estuviera consciente, que no tentara a la vida y siguiera aunque fuera esa vez, los consejos del doctor.  
  
Un suspiro abandonó sus labios, se sentía nuevamente impotente, esta vez, su amor, tendría que pelear solo, esta vez, no podría ayudarle ni protegerle, esta vez, no tenía forma de ser útil. A penas amanecía, pero ya sentía en su alma el frío viento de un ocaso, el de quién, no lo sabía, pero se acercaba uno..........  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
Nadie fue capaz de detenerle, la guardia ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su presencia, había visto muchas veces a Duo merodear sin ser visto, y él como excelente aprendiz, había memorizado cada movimiento del trenzado llegando a ser tan bueno como Shinigami.  
  
Siguió a su corazón hasta donde se hallaba a quien debía buscar, corrió como si de eso dependiera su propia alma y su corazón le hizo detenerse en aquella puerta manchada con sangre......aquella, donde reconoció y recordó haber hecho estallar el corazón de Madre contra el acero.........¿acaso Trowa estaría dentro?  
  
Con mano temblorosa hizo que la puerta se abriera y entrando en aquella oscuridad que reconoció su cuerpo haciéndole temblar, vio la figura alta y delgada del latino sentado en medio de aquel nido de sábanas amarillentas y percudidas por el paso del tiempo, simplemente esperando, aguardando por él.  
  
La más bella de las sonrisas se adueñó de aquellos labios rosas mostrando al verdadero ángel dentro de Quatre, sus ojos Aqua bellamente ensombrecidos por la oscuridad y brillantes por la felicidad, derramaron lágrimas de victoria y con paso rápido caminó hasta encontrarse con aquel al que amaba.  
  
Fue recibido con dulzura, abrazado con amor y en su oído un suave susurro le demostró que el viaje había valido la pena.......un suave "Te amo" le hizo estremecer y aferrarse aún más a ese pecho de aquel con piel canela que le protegía y tranquilizaba totalmente.  
  
- No sabes cuanto miedo tenía......yo pensé que.... - dijo el rubio siendo interrumpido por el cirquero que, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios le hizo guardar silencio.  
- Pequeño, no digas nada......yo sé que es lo que hay en tu corazón.....¿recuerdas?, tu mismo me lo dijste.....yo confío en ti.  
- yo también confío en ti......Trowa...debemos.....  
- ¿Confías en mi, pequeño? - el niño asintió dulcemente mostrando una sonrisa pura - entonces no hay vuelta a tras.  
  
Diciendo esto, Trowa abrazó al niño entre sus brazos y con la suavidad propia con la que siempre le trató, hundió en su cuerpo pequeño aquella aguja inyectándole aquel líquido que se le había sido entregado. Poco a poco el niño cayó suavemente casi desfallecido entre sus brazos que le sostuvieron con sutileza.  
  
- ¿Por qué? - preguntó el niño observando con sus ojos adormilados los ojos verde esmeralda de Trowa, no había rabia, no había odio, ni siquiera se vio traicionado, solo existía un profundo dolor, una tristeza infinita.......solo había pena y mucho, pero mucho miedo.  
- Porque debo protegerte - dijo el latino mientras de sus ojos afloraban pequeñas lágrimas - debo protegerte de todos, de todo.......incluso, de ti mismo.......dime pequeño, después de esto, sigues confiando en mi? - ni siquiera tuvo que esperar la respuesta, solo un simple asentimiento del pequeño mientras sus ojos hermosos se cerraban cansados.  
- ......Siempre....  
  
Trowa miró hacia los monitores asintiendo para que fueran a buscar a Quatre, mientras en su mano, la geringa era clavada en el colchon de la cama, inyectando en la esponja así, más de la mitad del líquido que debía de haberle suministrado al pequeño......Una sonrisa calma adornó los labios de Trowa, complacido........aún a pesar de haberle hecho esto, el niño siempre confiaría en él......por eso lo amaba, por eso, era capaz de todo, incluso, traicionarle.  
  
"te amo, Quatre........no importa quien seas...."  
  
////////////////////////////  
  
El ruido ensordecedor de las máquinas....aquel sueño que siempre le persiguió desde niño.....¿qué era?, sus ojos pesaban mientras sentía claramente como sus energía volvían a su cuerpo, era tiempo de despertar y solo una palabra rondaba sus labios adormilados, solo un nombre se dejó pronunciar por aquellos labios bonitos........un suspiro inperseptible para todos.......solo un murmullo........"Trowa".  
  
Sin alterar para nada sus hondas cerebrales, monitoreadas por un Scanner abrió lentamente los ojos, su mirada vagó por todo aquel quirófano, donde frente a él, un enorme aparato se valanceaba con incontables agujas listas para incrustarse en su blanca piel.......su pecho desnudo evidenciaba que estaba listo y preparado para la operación y sin entender aún nada, comenzó a pasear su vista contabilizando a todos los que ahí se encontraban y viendo sus posibilidades de huída.  
  
A su izquierda se hallaban 5 personas, dos médicos y 3 enfermeras que preparaban los utencilios para la operación, más allá tras un grueso vídrio, se encontraban tres personas, dos de las cuales, logró reconocer perfectamente.  
  
Con bata blanca y lentes perfectamente limpios, se encontraba aquella mujer que conoció desde la infancia, sin quererlo, sus labios pronunciaron su nombre código, como recordando todo el sufrimiento que aquella mujer le hizo vivir en su infancia, todas aquellas operaciones y experimentos, que no siempre resultaban bien.......y sin quererlo, sus dientes rechinaron por la ira.  
  
"...Padre..."  
  
La Segunda persona era otro hombre de bata blanca que no logró reconocer....aún cuando en su cabeza, algo le decía que debía recordar......y por último, sus aquas entreabiertas se fijaron en una mirada Verde esmeralda que le veía de fijamente a los ojos, como esperando su despertar......¿acaso sabía que se despertaría en medio de la operación?  
  
Movió sus manos y notó que los ilusos doctores no lo habían inmovilizado, creyendo que lo que le habían dado para dormir duraría por mucho......entonces comprendió las palabras dichas por Trowa......y dio gracias a los cielos el haber puesto toda su confianza en ese hombre, ya que ahora la veía plenamente retribuida.  
  
Volvió a fijar su vista en aquellas canicas verdosas que no quitaban su mirada sobre su humanidad, y sonriendo suavemente, vio como Trowa retrocedía unos pasos hacia atrás y se sentaba lejos a esperar que el juego comenzara.  
  
De pronto, todo comenzó a temblar, desde las paredes de concreto, hasta el mismísimo cuerpo de los doctores. Y mientras el pánico se hacía dueño de todos los que ahí se encontraban, uno de las enfermeras gritó con horror al ver como el rubio se sentaba en la camilla y les observaba con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
  
"...¡¡¡Ha despertado!!!......¡¡¡"Q" esta consciente!!!"  
  
Todo lo que era de vídrio comenzó a estallar, ventanas, bombillas, todo.....los instrumentos cayeron al piso y las máquinas comenzaron a estallar al salirse de los niveles máximos de energía cerebral.....sí, "Q" había despertado, pero no simplemente despertado, estaba furioso y con sed de venganza.....y así lo supo el primer guardia que intentó detenerle, ya que su cuerpo casi despedazado por el impacto de la energía de Quatre, se estrelló contra el cristal donde Padre se hallaba con los ojos abiertos como plato, mientras sus labios temblaban.  
  
- ¡IDIOTA! - le gritó la mujer a Trowa - ¡está lleno de ira, ya nadie podrá detenerle!  
- Eso espero - dijo calmadamente el latino ante la mirada atónita de la mujer, para luego terminar - ...debo protegerle, de todo y de todos, incluso de él mismo.......incluso de lo que representa para todos.  
- No te entiendo, entonces deberías haber colaborado!!! - gritó ofuscada la mujer.  
- Protegerle de él mismo no quiere decir que deba traicionarle y privarlo de su vida, protegerle de "él mismo" es hacerle desaparecer.....sobre todo, arrebatarselos a aquellos que piensan que él es un problema fuera de control.  
- ¿quieres decir que quieres hacer desaparecer su pasado?  
  
Trowa solo sonrió, calmado como nunca antes lo había hecho.....ya que después de pasarsela pensando mucho en lo que iba a hacer, al fin decidió, sin importar los resultados de sus acciones, que haría lo que su corazón le dictara, y eso, precisamente, era lo que ahora estaba haciendo.........estar siempre del lado de su niño.  
  
Padre tuvo un arranque de locura, y la insania la hizo atentar contra lo más preciado para Quatre y sin que ya nadie pudiese hacer nada..........el temblor cesó....mientras todos huían pensando que así podrían salvarse de su ira.......  
  
La mujer tenía a Trowa sujeto por el cuello mientras en su cabeza le apuntaba con un revolver amenazando con disparar.  
  
El rubio bajó de la camilla con suavidad, aún mareado por el sedante y caminó con paso inseguro hasta estar a unos pasos del cristal de la ventana......en un dos por tres el grueso vídrio se hizo mil pedazos y la sonrisa de Quatre se volvió como las sádicas de "Q", mientras sus ojos cobraban un vivo color negro......era el fin, el ser ante ellos era irreconocible, estaba lleno de ira y maldad, tanta y tan fuerte que el mismo latino llegó a temblar......en verdad era el final, al parecer, ya nadie podría detener al chiquillo.....ni siquiera.......el mismo Trowa............  
  
Una energía comenzó a formarse frente al chiquillo y Padre totalmente asustada se escondió tras el cuerpo del latino recordando lo que hacía años le hizo intentar hacer al rubio sin su arma y que de nada sirvió, ya que al final, nada pudo hacer.  
  
- ¿Qué intentas, "Q"?.......acaso no recuerdas que no tienes tu arma.....acaso deseas destruir a quien tanto amas? - preguntó airosa y confiada.  
- ¿Sabes cuantos años han pasado desde aquel entonces, Padre? - preguntó el niño mostrando su rostro ahora serio - más de "10" años........es mucho tiempo ¿no?  
- Estabas dormido "Q", tu despertar es como si hubieses dormido ayer - sonrió.  
- Es mi turno, Trowa.......¿confías en mi? - dijo el niño fijando sus orbes en el latino......el silencio se hizo tenso en los segundos interminables en que no hubo respuesta.  
- ...Toda la vida - dijo de pronto totalmente decidido, obteniendo así una sonrisa dulce del niño.  
- Entonces, cierra los ojos. - terminó el árabe brindándole con su voz tierna la más fuerte de las confianzas.  
  
Trowa olvidó por un segundo a quien tenía en frente, en su mente solo vio aquellos ojos aqua que siempre amó, y confiando desde lo más profundo de su alma, cerró los ojos olvidando todo y el silencio cerró sus sentidos llevándolo lejos de aquel antro de maldad, nada, no sabía por qué, pero el silencio le rodeó, como si en ese momento estuviera totalmente solo.......de pronto un calor increible se posó en su pecho, un calor que le transmitía calma y esperanza que poco a poco le fue abandonando hasta que todo acabó, volviendo el frío a su ahora cansada humanidad.  
  
El ruido volvió a sus oídos y abriendo rápidamente los ojos, vio que se encontraba libre de aquella mujer y que Quatre ya no estaba frente a él.....  
  
Sintiendo un ruido desde la pared a su espalda, volteó hacia esa dirección encontrándose con una escena que sus ojos, ni su mente olvidarían en toda una vida. Allí, contra el gran atolón de concreto, se encontraba aquella mujer prensada contra el muro por una enorme esfera de energía que a cada tanto comprimía y quemaba su carne haciéndola gritar de dolor, mientras de su boca emergía sangre a borbotónes ahogándola en el proceso.  
  
Quatre se hallaba a su costado, observándole y susurrándole cosas, mientras segundo a segundo le hacía gritar más y más,la esfera brillante quebraba sus huesos y desgarraba su pecho arrancándole casi la mitad del cuerpo.  
  
- ...Quatre.. - susurró el latino mientras sus labios temblaban ante las acciones del que fue en un momento, su dulce ángel.  
  
El rubio volteó a verle mostrando su mirada cubierta de lágrimas y su rostro y cabellos bañados de líquido bermellón dador de vida.  
  
- ...ya basta... - le dijo el cirquero casi rogando tranquilidad al pequeño.  
  
El niño asintió,y observó por última vez el cuerpo casi desfallecido de Padre, mientras la sangre escurría hacia el suelo y bañaba la pared, pero la mujer ya ni siquiera estaba consciente, ya medio muerta, le dio la espalda y con un susurró cansado, terminó por arrancarle la vida de forma rápida, y en esa instancia ya, indolora.  
  
- ...este si es.......el final de "Q".......todo por fin......ha acabado.  
  
Trowa caminó hasta el niño abrazándole protectoramente, era su niño, su dulce y pequeño niño, era él y siempre lo fue, casi fusionados en un solo cuerpo, ambos pudieron oír las explosiones que había provocado el intenso temblor que Quatre había hecho y a la vez, la sirena que daba la orden a los guardias y soldados del laboratorio de asesinar a toda persona desconocida en aquel lugar, sobre todo al proyecto que estaba ahora fuera de control.  
  
El rubio tomó de la mano al circense y le arrastró hasta los vioductos de los ventiladores que les conducirían a la superficie, y casi en segundos, lograron salir creyéndose a salvo por fin, mas ahí, entre las ruinas del laboratorio, les esperaban soldados que apenas les vieron comenzaron a dispararles.....  
  
Sin poder hacer nada, una bala dio de lleno en la cadera de Trowa haciéndole caer al piso, donde ya no pudo levantarse. Quatre con apenas un poco de energía, no lograba detener a todo el batallón que poco a poco les rodeó sin que ellos nada pudiesen defenderse.  
  
El cansancio del niño era inminente, y el corazón le dolía al saber que Trowa estaba herido, su mente ya vencida vio claramente como los soldados se acercaban al ver que sus disparos ya no tenían tanto poder.  
  
- ¡Levántate, Trowa! ¡maldita sea, levántate! - gritó el rubio asustado con voz desgarrada mientras no paraba de disparar.  
- ¡No puedo! ¡Mi cadera esta rota! - le respondió el latino asustado sin siquiera poderse levantar - debes irte ¡Tienes que HUIR!  
- ¡NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES Y LEVÁNTATE!......¡MALDITA SEA, TROWA, LEVÁNTAT.... - el último grito fue cortado de pronto.  
  
De inmediato, Trowa alzó la vista, viendo como el pequeño, ya sin siquiera poderse defender de los soldados había sido herido......Una bala certera, dio de lleno en su frente atravesando su cráneo de lado a lado.  
  
El cuerpo pequeño y frágil cayó al suelo mientras un borbotón de sangre se diluyó en el aire mostrando, en último momento, el final predispuesto para un ángel caído, que después de tanta maldad, había cambiado y su lado benigno había dado su vida por alguien a quien amaba.  
  
La figura pequeña de Quatre fue rodeada por una pequeña posa escarlata y sus ojos aqua, sin siquiera un adiós, se cerraron para no volver a abrirse.  
  
El corazón de Trowa estalló ante la pesadilla que se dibujó ante sus ojos sin previo aviso, y mientras su corazón, en su interior, se hacía mil pedazos, un grito de impotencia que de nada servía ya, se dejó escapar de sus labios.  
  
"¡¡¡¡¡QUATREEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Continuará......  
  
N/A: ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! se murioooooooooooooooooo, Buaaaaaaaa buajajajaja,  
muajajaja, soy mala, muuuuuyyyyy mala...ya ven, no puedo escribir cosas  
románticas, creo que estoy destinada a escribir solo maldad y  
muerte....pero....  
jejeje, Esto no es el final, creo que lo será el próximo capítulo, y  
prepárence, supongo que los finales son mi  
especialidad...........jajajajajaj.  
Y sin epílogo, no pienso hacerlo.......¡ME NIEGO!  
Así que si desean un final, solo eso será.  
Bien, creo que eso solamente es, digánme que tal esta quedando, y si  
está demasiado caótico, pregunten cosas que no se entiendan, así podré  
explicarlas mejor en el final.  
  
Seiryu - Sama. 


	9. THE END

N/A: Antes de comenzar, quiero darle las gracias a Carmín, por darme el nombre perfecto para el último capítulo de mi fic, ya que sinceramente, el título que le había buscado yo....pues, dejaba muuuuuuuucho que desear, de nuevo gracias, amiga.......ahora si, ya pagada la deuda, comencemos con el fin.....jejejeje ^.^'  
  
PROYECTO "Q"  
BASADO EN GUNDAM WING  
BY Seiryu  
  
Clasificación: mayores de 15 años o con criterio formando o tan deformado como el mío. Contenido: Yaoi, lemon, Angust, violencia, masturbación, violación, algo de Shotakon y quien sabe qué más se me ocurra poner.....aaaah y es un OOC, bueno, algo. Parejas: 4x3 Rx2x1(jejejee, esta vez sí que seré mala con ella) 5xH Declaimer : Gundam Wing pertenece a sus respectivos autores, y aunque yo por poco me suicido, no son míos.  
  
"...El destino es muy sabio, a veces hace cosas que no logramos entender,  
pero que a la larga, después de toda una vida de dolor, terminamos  
entendiendo, que todo, absolutamente todo, siempre está dentros de los  
planes del cielo para nosotros......lástima que yo no crea en el  
destino...."  
  
Capítulo 9°  
¿Crees en Milagros?  
  
....en las sombras del silencio me dibujo ante ti, te siento en lo profundo y mi alma anhelante se siente satisfecha, porque estás aquí, a mi lado......con tus manos en mi piel y tus labios en mi oído, tus dientes aperlados mordisqueando mi cuello y tu aliento entrecortado comiendo mi corazón.....  
  
Todo tan irreal, todo como siempre....  
  
Tus ojos aqua me miran con deseo y yo no puedo resistirme a ti.....no puedo y aunque pudiera no lo haría, porque eres lo más importante para mi.......te daría hasta mi alma, para que la quemaras con tu fuego que ahrora me rodea y consume como oxígeno en una habitación cerrada......  
  
"Quatre" susurro al sentirte en mi y mi alma grita de felicidad, estas dentro, hasta lo más profundo de mis entrañas y solo deseo......que esto no acabe, que no se detenga.  
  
Dices mi nombre en medio de la nada y yo lo escucho como el gemido más dulce que he oído de ti, tus labios me sonríen y solo puedo comerte a besos mientras comienzas a moverte suavemente provocándome placer.  
  
Mi niño, solo deseo estar contigo, aún después de todo este embrollo, solo deseo que estemos así por siempre, tu conmigo, yo contigo, y nadie más, solo el silencio y el deseo hecho carne, solo el vacío y la oscuridad donde puedo tocarte y besarte, donde puedo hacerte lo que desee y entregarme a ti con todo mi corazón, si hasta mi alma canta una sinfonía de recuerdo cuando estas así.......en mí.  
  
Tu cabello rubio humedecido por tu sudor se pega a tu frente y con los ojos cerrados te mueves a cada tanto más aprisa llevándome a un punto alto en el cielo, donde puedo tocar las estrellas de la mano de mi ángel y gritar su nombre cuando el deseo se convierte en extasis y termino por arrancarte el alma con las manos para quedármela dentro sintiéndo tu semilla esparcida por todo mi ser.......cálida y dulce, como mi pequeño niño.  
  
"...Trowa..." escucho desde lejos, una voz, tu voz llamándome, acaso ¿no estas aquí conmigo ahora?. "Trowa" vuelvo a oír y de la nada una luz me ciega y ya no puedo volver a ver hasta que .....  
  
Abro los ojos y estoy en medio de una sala blanca, con la cadera enyesada y mi brazo entablillado, miro por la ventana y ya está amaneciendo......¿Dónde estoy?.....Un hospital.  
  
Me siento herido, una vez más ha sido un sueño, ya creo que me estoy volviendo loco, ya no sé donde comienza la realidad y donde terminana mis sueños y pesadillas contigo.  
  
La cama se mueve y por instinto desvío mi vista hasta encontrarme con una figura pequeña y delgada ante mi que sonríe con dulzura, solo para mi, única y exclusivamente para mi.........como debe ser.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?......¿Qué estabas soñando? - pregunta mi niño con rostro divertido. - Con lo que deseo en mi vida - le respondo, aún después de todo, no puedo ser totalmente sincero con él - ...dime Quatre.....¿Qué haces aquí? - vine a detenerte - me dices y yo sigo si entender. - debes dejar de dañarte con esto.....no vuelvas a soñar conmigo, no vuelvas a desear y dejarte desear en tus sueños, eso solo te provocará más sufrimiento - y luego terminas diciendo con lágrimas en los ojos que no puedo evitar que me duelan, pero en verdad no entiendo. - ¿A que te refieres?....... - A esto - dices levantando el cabello de tu frente y mostrándome una herida de bala de cual aún escurre sangre y mancha mi cama y suelo...... - la muerte es algo natural......debes dejarme ir en paz. - NOOOOooooo!!!!!!!!  
  
El sol de media mañana dio de lleno en sus ojos, mientras rápidamente se llenaban de lágrimas, qué había sido todo eso, un sueño más......observó a su alrededor, estaba en aquella habitación de paredes blancas, sobre una cama también de inmaculadas sábanas que cubrían su pierna enyesada desde la misma cadera hasta el pie.  
  
La misma pregunta de hacía unos segundos, ¿Dónde estaba? y por todos los cielos, que había pasado con Quatre.......el solo hecho de recordar lo que había ocurrido en aquel lugar de donde el niño lo intentó rescatar le hacía temblar el alma.  
  
Apretó con urgencia el botón llamando a la enfermera que segundos después llegó, su voz quebrada y algo en su garganta que le hacía casi imposible hablar confabularon para que casi ni pudiese explicarse ante la mujer que le miraba en silencio.  
  
La mujer le dio un calmante y sin percatarse de nada, su cuerpo volvió a quedar bajo la influencia de las drogas, entre dormido y despierto esperando, simplemente.......esperando.  
  
Las 2 de la tarde y ya sentía que su cuerpo volvía a estar consciente de nuevo, como pudo se sentó en la cama sintiendo el gran dolor en su cadera que le impidió por segundos moverse. Un cuerpo cálido se acercó a él y le ayudó a acomodarse.  
  
- ¿Estas bien? - preguntó aquella persona observándole a los ojos. - si, gracias....... - dijo desviando la vista, su orgullo le impedía mostrarse ante los demás tan débil. - Veo que al fin despertaste.......pensé que te quedarías dormido para siempre - sonrió el chico de ojos y cabello negro. - Wufei......dime, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? - preguntó el cirquero sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. - ¿Acaso no recuerdas? - preguntó el chino con sorpresa.... - No...por favor - dijo en un hilo de voz - dime qué ocurrió con Quatre.....como logré salir de ese lugar. - No puedo hacerlo.....no puedo decirte lo que ocurrió, tu lo recuerdas, yo sé que sí, solo tienes que concentrarte en recordar y todo volverá a tu mente.  
  
Trowa observó el semblante lleno de dolor del chino y comprendió que no todo había salido bien. Algo en su interior dolió y supo de inmediato que su corazón estaba sufriendo, y la única forma de que su corazón doliera era que su niño......su niño no estuviera a su lado.....  
  
Con infinito temor cerró los ojos y en un intento infinito de concentración, intentó recordar lo que su alma sabía y su corazón lloraba.....  
  
Un flash de su memoria dio paso a sus recuerdos y de un momento a otro, regresó al segundo donde vio su corazón perderse en medio de una posa de sangre.  
  
...El cuerpo de Quatre se meció inherte en el aire precipitándose a tierra totalmente desvanecido, mientras en el aire, su sangre se diluía como nieve en pleno verano.  
  
Trowa con impotencia le vio desmoronarse y caer al suelo sobre su propia sangre que aún, después de segundos, no paraba de verterse.  
  
Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se arrastró hasta el cuerpo del niño que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, mientras él no paraba de repetir su nombre. Con las manos temblorosas, tocó su cuerllo intentando buscar su pulso, pero fue en vano, el corazón se había detenido y por lo tanto, el pulso había desaparecido.  
  
Su dolor se hizo insoportable y con la voz envuelta en llanto, se dejó caer sobre el cuepro del niño, apoyando su pecho en aquella frágil figura sollozando en su cuello.  
  
Lo había perdido, como si nada, en un segundo, incluso, en menos de un segundo.....todo aquello que significaba vida para él, se desvaneció ante sus ojos, como cruel jugarreta del destino. Su corazón se fracturó de forma dolorosa y sus lágrimas desgarraban la piel du su mejilla cuando pasaban, sus labios se secaron ante la cruel visión de que ya jamás podría volver a probar aquellos labios dulces que tanto amaba.....  
  
Quatre estaba muerto, totalmente vencido por la muerte entre sus brazos y aunque él le gritara un millón de veces, el niño dulce y amable, el ángel más adorado por él, ya jamás volvería.  
  
Sin un adiós, sin siquiera un último "Te amo", sin poder besarle en despedida, sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de ver aquellos óvalos aqua por última vez, aquel niño prohibido, aquella figura que llegó hasta lo más profundo de su alma convirtiéndola en azúcar, se había ido de su lado, sin más remedio, para ya no volver.  
  
Pero él no le dejaría, jamás le abandonaría..........primero muerto antes de alejarse de él.  
  
Vio claramente como el batallón se acercaba a ellos y les apuntaban con sus armas, mientras la figura oscura de la muerte se dibujaba tras de ellos, esperando el final para llevarse a las almas hacia el otro mundo....  
  
Ya nada podía hacer, absolutamente nada podría traer de vuelta a su niño y resignado a que él seguiría la misma suerte que el pequeño, solo cerró lo ojos y se abrazó al niño, aguardando que una bala misericordiosa le diera la oportunidad de ir tras su amor hacia el otro lado.  
  
Sintió el frío metal sobre su cabeza y de pronto en fuerte sonido de un disparo.....para luego escuchar una ráfaga de balas y cuerpos cayendo al suelo.  
  
Rápidamente alzó el rostro y miró a su alrededor donde los soldados estaban todos muertos en el piso. Dos figuras pusieron frente a él y comenzaron a atacar a los otros soldados, mientras aviones de Los Preventivos llegaban y continuaban con la acción.  
  
Una larga trenza se movió con el viento mientras la voz conocida de Wufei le decía que debían irse, por que los explosivos se detonarían en pocos minutos. Duo observó a Trowa con tristeza, y con un rápido movimiento, él junto a Wufei le levantaron del suelo.  
  
- ¡NO! - Vociferó el latino - lleven a Quatre primero y luego regresaran por mi. - No hay tiempo para eso Trowa, solo quedan unos minutos - le dijo Wufei. - ¡Pero no lo dejaré solo! - replicó Trowa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sin importarle que alguien las viera. - Compréndelo, Trowa - dijo Duo con voz quebrada - debemos irnos, hasta los elicópteros ya se esta marchando. - El es mi vida, Duo, no puedo abandonarlo, él jamás me lo perdonará. - dijo mientras Wufei se agachaba a ver a Quatre. - Esta muerto - dijo Wufei alzando la vista a Trowa - Lo siento....pero debo salvar a mis amigos .....a uno al menos.... - ¡ES MENTIRA! - dijo el circense con voz desgarrada - ¡ESTA VIVO! ¡YO SE QUE ESTA VIVO! - No tiene pulso.......no late su corazón y su cuerpo ya esta frío.....Trowa, por favor..... - ¡¡NOOOooo.... - su pelea fue cortada cuando Duo le golpeo sin previo aviso haciéndole perder el conocimiento. - Vamonos - ordenó el trenzado con voz firme.  
  
Wufei observó a shinigami con sorpresa, era la primera vez que veía a Duo actuar con la cabeza y no con el corazón, pero en verdad esta vez, esto se trataba de vida o muerte, y debían salir rápidamente de ahí.  
  
También sabía que Duo era la segunda persona que sufría con igual magnitud el dolor de perder a Quatre, así que se ahorró los comentarios y simplemente, se levantó y le ayudó a sacar a Trowa de la base, mientras a sus espladas, comenzaron a oír las detonaciones de las bombas que ellos mismo habían puesto.  
  
Cuando Trowa abrió los ojos, Wufei le observó con un profundo pesar, ya que él también sabía por lo que estaba pasando el cirquero......él mismo había abandonado a la persona que amaba. Solo que sabía en su interior que Trowa sufría más, ya que, al menos, él sabía que Hilde estaba viva y sería feliz al lado de alguien, en cambio el latino, solo estaba aquí, como sobreviviente de una pesadilla de la cual, ya no despertaría.  
  
- Agradezco tu visita, Wufei, pero ahora no me siento bien, te agradecería que me dejaras solo. - Si, lo entiendo - dijo el chino - pero si necesitas algo, simplemente pídelo que yo veré forma de hacértelo llegar.  
  
Wufei dio una última mirada a Trowa que recostándose nuevamente, cerró los ojos. para luego abandonar aquella habitación y regresar a Los Preventivos a dar el informe de su misión, dando por terminada la famosa existencia de "El Proyecto Q".  
  
Trowa al ver a Wufei irse, se estiró hasta que pudo alcanzar su chaqueta manchada de sangre y razgada que estaba en la silla al costado de su cama y tomándola entre sus manos, de un bolsillo sacó una fotografía arrugada y maltratada que por incontables minutos observó hasta que sin más, se quedó dormido con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, mientras la fotografía resvaló de su mano y cayó al suelo de la habitación.  
  
En ella aparecían él mismo y Quatre empapados por una de las regaderas de pasto del internado, la cual la había sacado Hilde, una tarde donde todos se habían quedado a estudiar para un exámen difícil y que olvidando que las regaderas se activaban al atardecer, habían sido regados todos por ellas a penas el sol se ponía.  
  
Trowa amaba esa foto, incluso se la había medio robado a Hilde cuando la vio. En ella, Trowa salía de espaldas al agua riendo totalmente mojado intentando proteger a Quatre mientras las gotas brillaban por el sol anaranjado del atardecer, el rubio se refugiaba en su pecho abrazado a él con el cabello mojado y una sonrisa adorable.....una de las últimas que vio antes de que la melancolía del árabe comenzara a hacerle decaer.  
  
Una sombra apareció en la habitación y tomando entre sus manos blanquecinas aquella fotografía, vio cada detalle de ella con sus ojos negros y llevándola en su bolsa del abrigo, salió de la habitación y del hospital.  
  
////////////////////////////////////  
  
Horas más tarde, el sol de media mañana casi tarde, se dibujaba airoso en el cielo dando ténues rayos cálidos a cuanto quisiera recibirlo. En las afueras del internado, un par de chicos observaba aquello que desde hacía un tiempo, había significado su hogar y que ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, ya no volvería a ser igual.  
  
- ¿Ya fuiste a ver a Heero? - preguntó Wufei mientras no perdía detalle de unas chicas que estaban sentadas bajo un árbol - ¿Ya sabes como está? - No... - dijo Duo mientras su mente se hallaba perdida en algún lugar - iré en la tarde, pero tu ya fuiste ¿no? - Sip - dijo recordando la conversación que había tenido con el soldado perfecto - deberías ir a verle lo más pronto posible. - Si, lo sé, pero verle ahí, sin que me mire y me diga su clásico "¡Cállate Duo!" me hace sentir triste.....Creo que después de todo, tengo alma masoquista.......porque lo extraño. - Te comprendo - dijo el chino fijando su vista en una chica en especial que caminaba por el parque en ese preciso momento. - Estas haciendo un Tsunami en un charco de agua, Wu-chan - dijo divertido el americano al ver a su amigo - Por qué no simplemente renuncias a los Preventivos y estudias aquí con nosotros, no me dirás que tu pensión de militar no es buena......además sabes que Sally siempre tendrá los brazos abiertos para recibirte cuando quieras regresar a trabajar. - Lo sé, aunque no lo creas, he estado pensando en esto demasiado..... - ¿y en conclusión? - preguntó el trenzado con curiosidad. - En conclusión, entregaré el informe de esta misión y presentaré mi renuncia. - ¡Así se hace, amigo! - celebró Duo, mientras Wufei le dejaba hablando solo y se dirigía hacia donde había visto perderse a Hilde. - Es bueno saber que al menos, uno de nosotros, será feliz....Con eso me conformo.  
  
/////////////////////////  
  
Hilde caminaba por el sendero de piedras que le llevaba a la biblioteca, necesitaba sacarse de la cabeza lo que había sucedido, necesitaba borrar por un momento de su mente aquella despedida que le hacía llorar el alma, y para eso, solo poniendo toda su atención en algo, era posible lograrlo.  
  
Su corazón latía pesadamente por la tristeza, mientras sus ojos ardían pese a su vano intento de no llorar. Estaba vacía, no literalmente, pero así se sentía, con un hueco enorme donde se supone que estaría su corazón, sintiendo el frío viento, colarse por su humanidad.  
  
No prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor, solo sabía que tenía una enorme pena y no necesitaba ver el sufrimiento de los demás, con el suyo, con su propia oscuridad, era suficiente......  
  
- No me digas que traes esa cara porque se murió tu gatito regalón - se oyó de pronto una voz a su esplada.  
  
Su corazón latió a prisa, no podía ser, pero estaba casi segura......esa voz, esa intolerable y burlesca voz era de.....  
  
- ¿No me dirás nada? - preguntó Wufei con voz divertida....sabía que Hilde estaba devatiéndose entre golpearlo por molestarla o simplemente voltear y sonreírle......como tantas veces fue en un pasado. - No te mereces ni siquiera mi saludo - dijo la chica sin mirarle. - Esta vez no me iré........decidí quedarme - dijo ya, con tono serio el chino. - ¿Y qué se supone que debo yo hacer con lo que me estas diciendo?....¿saltar a tus brazos y llorar de felicidad? - preguntó Hilde ahogando un pequeño tono de felicidad. - No - dijo el chino acercándose por detras y abrazándola por la espalda - solo esperaba que me perdonaras por ser un tonto. - Uno muy insensible.... - Si, insencible.... - Y patán desconsiderado. - ...y patán desconsiderado - y obsecado.... - Si, obsecado - le secundaba Wufei mientras su rostro permanecía escondido en el cuello de la morena. - y un cabeza Hueca que no sabe que solo una tonta como yo sería capaz de soportar su estupidez. - ¡OYE! - reaccionó el chino molesto a lo que la chica solo volteó y le besó, haciéndole olvidar absolutamente todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. - ¿En verdad te quedarás?.....¿por qué? - preguntó la morena cuando rompieron el beso. - Es que hay una chica que está loquita por mi y decidí darle una oportunidad de ser mi novia - dijo Wufei divertido y con el corazón lleno de felicidad. - Tendrás que presentármela entonces..... - Si, algún día te la presentaré - terminaron riendo al unisono, mientras seguían abrazados sin ninguna intención de separarse......no, claro que no, no volverían a separarse por muuuuuucho tiempo.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
Duo caminaba casi como un ser sin vida por los pasillos fríos y blancos de aquel hospital, sus ojos violetas casi opacos no miraban nada, solo tenía una cosa en mente, solo un nombre rondaba su cabeza, solo una imagen deteriorada y triste veía en su mente.......  
  
Con las manos pesadas giró al perilla de la puerta y entró en la habitación de Heero, sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle de ese cuerpo inherte sobre la cama, su corazón estaba feliz de volver a su lado, pero su alma se torturaba al mirarle ahí, sin consciencia, casi, sin vida......  
  
Su corazón podía entender algo de lo que estaría sufriendo Trowa después de la muerte de Quatre, porque el mismo estaba viviendo la muerte en vida de la persona que amaba, por que ya, para que seguir engañándose, ya lo había aceptado.......el amaba a Heero Yuy, aquel tipo medio sádico y maníaco de la guerra, que solo reía de forma que llegaba a helar al más valiente y que era capaz de entregarle a la persona que estimaba un calor increible, uno que él mismo conoció.  
  
Con una sonrísa fingida y con el cuerpo adolorido y cansado después de la misión, se dejó caer al lado del cuerpo del durmiente y con suavidad y ternura, comenzó a acariciar la mejilla y el cabello del soldado perfecto, mientras le hablaba sobre la misión y todo lo que había ocurrido.  
  
- Un nuevo monólogo, ¿no? - preguntó sonriendo - ya estoy  
acostumbrado, pero al parecer, mi promesa no valió de mucho, ya que  
como siempre, no me prestate atención....pero que se le va a hacer,  
como dicen por ahí, es lo que hay..... - rió bajito - ¿sabes? -  
prosiguió - acabamos de regrezar de una misión algo suicida....si, ya  
te lo había dicho antes de partir, pero mira, tu pesadilla resultó  
sana y salva......es una pena que ya no puedas callarme, por que ahora  
tendrás que escuchar mi perorata por muuuuuuuucho - bromeó - pero ya  
en serio, no nos fue muy bien...... después de la muerte de Relena,  
por mano de Quatre, el muy loco se fue solo tras Trowa, e intentó  
salvarle, pero cuando logramos alcanzarle, ya era demasiado  
tarde.....Quatre fue herido en la batalla y producto de eso, falleció  
allí, frente a los ojos de Trowa......al menos los de los Preventivos  
nos ayudaron y creo que salvaron el cuerpo de Quatre y le darán  
sepultura.....  
Trowa esta destrozado, el pobre no sé como podrá vivir sin ese  
pequeño ángel.....pero, por otro lado, las cosas no son tan malas, ya  
que el internado, ahora estará a cargo de Miliardo y espero que ya  
nada vuelva a interrumpir nuestra paz - terminó mientras un tono de  
voz quebrada se posecionaba de su garganta.  
Y yo.....yo ya estoy cansado de todo esto, de a poco, desde tu  
accidente, he podido sentir claramente como el alma se me  
desmorona.....no sabes ni siquiera la minima fracción de lo que estoy  
sintiendo - dijo acercándose al rostro de Heero - Te extraño, mucho, y  
a pesar de que sé que esto no debería de sentirse así, le doy gracias  
a los cielos que te encuentres de esta forma, por que de otra manera,  
jamás habría podido estar tan cerca de ti - dijo apoyando su frente en  
la del japonés - A veces pienso que todo esto no es más que una  
pesadilla y que tarde o temprano despertaré y te veré dormido como  
siempre, en la cama contigua a la mía, mientras el despertador se  
queda sin voz gritando que ya es hora de ir a clases.  
Pero a veces, siento como esto es también un bendición, ya que  
estando despierto y consciente, jamás me permitirías hacer  
esto........te extraño Heero.  
  
Terminó diciendo mientras se acercaba y unía sus labios a los del soldado perfecto y le robaba un beso suave y dulce, uno lleno de cariño y ternura. Estaba a punto de separarse, cuando una mano fuerte le tomo del cuello haciendo que de pronto el beso se volviera más fuerte. Duo fue tomado por sorpresa y sin saber qué hacer, sintió como una lengua urgía por una cabida dentro de su boca.  
  
No supo en qué momento se abandonó a aquel beso, separando los labios y permitiéndo la entrada a aquella cálida y juguetona invasora. Era dulce, y a cada tanto, el beso se ahondaba más, no quería alejarse a aquella dulzura que con solo provarla, ya era adicto......pero sintió como poco a poco, el beso acababa y era liberado de aquel abrazo que le mantenía apresado.  
  
- ¡Ya cállate, Duo! - dijo el japonés divertido. - ¡¡HEE.....HEERO!! - dijo al ver los ojos azul cobaltos fijos en los suyos - yo...yo no quería, esto no era....yo....lo siento....yo no.........¡UN MOMENTO! ¿por qué me besaste? - No - respondió calmadamente el japonés - "TU" me besaste - terminó haciendo que las mejillas de Duo se arrebataran de rojo. - ........... - no sabía qué decir....no tenía ni una sola palabra para refutar eso, pero de pronto la mirada fija de Heero sobre él le trajo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de algo que por la sorpresa del beso no había notado antes - es....estas......¡¡estas despierto!! - dijo con un grito colgándose del cuello del expiloto de Ala y apretándose a él. - Hasta que lo notas - terminó Heero respondiendo al abrazo del trenzado, acariciando con ternura su cabello. - y no vuelvas a decir que no te presto atención....yo siempre escucho lo que me dices...  
  
Duo se separó de él mirándole a los ojos con los suyos cubiertos por pequñas lágrimas, acaso estaba en lo correcto, Heero había escuchado su promesa y por ello estaba despierto, el japonés solo le dedicó una sonrisa y como leyendo lo que pensaba el trenzado, se limitó a asentir mientras lo volvía a apresar con su mano y le atraía hacia si, robándole un nuevo beso.  
  
Todo terminaba bien para ellos, todo tenía un "Happy End" para todos, con excepción de un muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda, con cada respiración de su cuerpo, sentía como el pecho se le vaciaba y la oscuridad le llenaba a cada rincón, mientras en su cabeza, podía oír claramente, la voz del pequeño, llamándole, desde lejos, gritando, pidiendo que le encontrara........pero eso, era imposible.......  
  
Quatre había muerto.......  
  
Un año más tarde  
  
La oscuridad y la nada le rodeó y su corazón mermado por la soledad y el dolor, le hizo temblar ante el frío viento que le amenazaba con robarle la consciencia. Con el cuerpo entumido y el alma en su mano, cayó de rodillas en medio de la nada y con un suspiro intentó tapar sus oídos que aún con música o en silencio total, aún podía oír aquella voz llamándole, gritándole........  
  
"....¡¡Levántate Trowa!!"  
  
"...¡¡MALDITA SEA, LEVÁNTATE!!"  
  
Y en medio de todo esos gritos, una voz calma y tranquila, una voz consoladora que era lo único que le mantenía con vida en esos momentos, cuando sumergido en la soledad y el abandono, que por desición propia, había adoptado como forma de vida, se sentía perdido.  
  
Un suave llamado a su corazón que quebrado, temblaba con el simple rose del viento....  
  
"...Trowa...." ....Trowa"  
  
Sus labios temblaron en silencio y su garganta reacia, se negó a pronuciar sonido, pero de la nada, su ángel guardián le abrazó con dulzura y le hizo mantener la cordura que pensó perdida cuando aquel niño amado abandonó su vida.  
  
Las hermosas plumas blancas se esparcieron volviendo el vacío algo hermoso y sus dulces ojos aqua le mostraron el calor de un abrazo, que le quito el frío, que en ese momento, ya había calado hasta sus huesos.  
  
- Tranquilo - dijo el ángel apretándole contra su pecho mientras  
sus plumas volaban por la oscuridad.  
- Ya no resisto esto - decía mientras la voz calma a lo lejos  
seguía llamándole, esa voz que conocía tan bien.  
- Entonces......por qué en tu interior, a pesar de todo, no  
deseas que todo esto termine......  
- Porque..... - dijo volteando a ver al ángel de cabellos rubios  
para luego acariciar su mejilla - si todo termina, ya nunca podré oírle  
o verle de nuevo......esto es lo úncio que me queda.  
- Deberías dejar de torturate.......  
- es un precio pequeña por tenerle cerca.......aún cuando sé que  
esa voz que me llama, no es él y que yo solo la inventó para tener una  
esperanza de algo.  
- Por que no terminas de una vez con esto......sería más  
misericordioso....  
- No......porque necesito esperanza, necesito de fe para seguir  
viviendo.  
  
El sonido lejano del teléfono le llevó de vuelta a la realidad de un sueño que desde aquel fatídico día, se presentaba en su incosciencia día tras día. Abrió los ojos con pereza y la oscuridad de su habitación, en un apartamento alejado del centro de la ciudad, que después de abandonar el internado, alquiló, no le dejó ver y tanteando en la negrura artificial creada por las gruesas cortinas de su ventana, por fin logró dar alcance al teléfono que en ese preciso momento, soltaba el mensaje de la contestadora.  
  
"...Hola, soy Trowa, en estos momentos no me encuentro, por favor deja tu mensaje después de la señal......"  
  
"......hola Trowa, soy Duo, sabes qué fecha es hoy ¿verdad?......los chicos y yo pensamos ir a dejarle flores, nos reuniremos en el lugar de siempre a las 7:30 de la tarde......si hasta Wufei, regresó de china hace poco junto con su flamante esposa para reunirnos a esto......Sé que es difícil para ti, pero te estaremos esperando....." "ya deja ese teléfono y vuelve a la cama, Baka trenzado.." se oyó en el fondo. " sí, sí, ya voy.....como decía, te estaremos esperando....¡¡nos vemos!!"  
  
Trowa tuvo que sonreír a eso, el solo hecho de pensar en esos dos como pareja, era gracioso, si eran tan opuestos como la sal y el azúcar....si hasta cuando estaban en guerra, él no entendía como era tan buen equipo si era imposible mezclarlos, como el agua y el aceite.......pero en el fondo, eran tan parecidos......igual de transparentes....bueno, al menos, ante sus ojos.  
  
Volviendo al tema.......eso de ir a ese lugar a dejarle flores a quien aún no aceptaba que estuviese muerto, ir a ver a una persona tan importante para él, pero que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de despedirse de él y decirle una última vez "cuanto lo amaba"......era difícil, tan difícil como aceptar que no podía vivir sin él.  
  
Duo dejó el teléfono sobre el escritorio, y dando vuelta, observó a Heero un segundo, el cual, permanecía recostado sobre la cama matrimonial que ahora ocupaban. Sus ojos mostraban la preocupación que sentía por su amigo, pero sabía que aunque pusiera todo su empeño en la campaña de devolverle la felicidad, eso era inútil, por que la felicidad para el cirquero solo tenía un nombre......"Quatre".  
  
Así quizo olvidar lo que tanto le quemaba el corazón y de un brinco, aterrizo sobre la cama y de paso, sobre el cuerpo de su amante...Heero le abrazó mientras retiraba las sábanas que les separaban y cubría la desnudez de Duo junto con la suya bajó la tela blanca.  
  
El calor de los cuerpo era agradable y con un suspiro satisfecho, después de una laaaaaaarga noche agitada, por fin se durmieron abrazados, piel contra piel, hasta que fuese hora de levantarse....o bien, cuando a Duo le diera hambre......pero eso sería, mucho despues de que ambos, tuvieran una nueva batalla entre esos cobertores.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
En un café al centro de la ciudad se reunieron todos.....Wufei llevaba a su hermosa esposa de la mano que después de no haber visto a su mejor amigo, Duo, por mucho tiempo, corrió y le estpó un beso en la mejilla.  
  
- ¡Hilde! - sonrió el trenzado respondiendo el abrazo de la  
morena.  
- Ha pasado tanto tiempo.......estas igual!! - rió la chica al  
verle con detalle.  
- Te ves preciosa....  
- Hola, Maxwel, Yuy....que bueno verles de nuevo.  
- Sip, no es verdad Heero - le decía Duo.  
- Hmn - fue la escueta respuesta del japonés a lo que todos  
rieron....sip, en este tiempo nadie había cambiado....mucho que  
digamos.  
- Y Barton - preguntó el chino con interés.  
- No ha llegado......aunque no creo que venga - dijo con  
decepción el americano - cuando llamé a su apartamento, no estaba.  
- ¡Vaya! y ahora que le tenía un recado de Sally y Lady One.  
- Y que sería - preguntó con interés el trenzado.  
- ¡Duo! - dijo la Hilde en reproche - ese no es asunto tuyo.  
- Lo siento - rió mientras se rascaba la cabeza con simpatía.  
  
Después de esperar casi 20 minutos a Trowa, quien no llegó, decidieron marchar rumbo al cementerio. En él acomodaron flores hermosas sobre la tumba del pequeño rubio, que tanto apreciaron en vida, y luego de hablar entre ellos y recordar viejos tiempos, tomaron la desición de ir por un café....  
  
Cuando estaba afuera del cementerio, Hilde recordó que había dejado olvidado sobre la tumba del rubio su hermoso sombrero (regalo de Wu-chan) y éste, sin remedio, tuvo que devolverse a buscarlo.  
  
Cuando se acercaba buscar el sombrero, Wufei logró ver una alta y delgada figura que, vestida de negro, miraba detenidamente aquel nicho y acercándose con suavidad y en silencio, logró llegar hasta el lugar, mas la otra persona ya le había oído.  
  
- Pensé que no vendrías - dijo el chino a sus espaldas.  
- No lo iba a hacer.....pero.....quice traerle esto. - dijo  
mostrando un libro de tapa café y con los bordes dorados.  
- ¿qué historia es? - preguntó con curiosidad el chino.  
- "El niño que enloqució de amor" - dijo sin voltear a verle -  
quiero que sepa lo que estoy viviendo - sonrió para si, sin que Wufei  
le viera.  
- no deberías darle ese regalo a la persona equivocada  
entonces... - le dio en un susurro el chino - esa tumba esta vacía,  
Trowa.  
  
Por un segundo, el corazón del circense se detuvo, mientras la palabra "vacía" resonaba con eco en su cabeza......con temor reflejado en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, volteó a ver al chino que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.  
  
- ¿vacía? - preguntó con voz nerviosa.  
- Nunca me dejaste hablar de este tema contigo......así que,  
jamás te lo dije.  
- Pero dijiste que.....  
- Si, te dije que el cuerpo lo habían rescatado desde los  
escombros, después de las explosiones.....lo sé.  
- ¡nadie podría sobrevivir a eso! - dijo con la esperanza a flor  
de piel.  
- en eso tienes razón....Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso, y menos un  
cuerpo tan pequeño y frágil como el de Winner.  
- Entonces, jamás le encontraron...... - dijo Trowa bajando la  
vista al sentir que sus ojos, nuevamente ardían, mientras el agua  
salada se acumulaba en ellos.  
- Lady One y Sally me pidieron que te diera esto - dijo  
entregándole un pequeño sobre - será mejó que aceptes esta orden.....no  
te lo estoy pidiendo como un Preventivo, te lo estoy pidiendo como  
amigo.....sé que esto es lo mejor para ti.  
  
Trowa tomó el sobre de las manos de Wufei y dando vuelta, cogió el libro para luego sin despedirse, desaparecer de aquel lugar, caminando en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado los otros chicos. En su mente, Wufei le deseo suerte al cirquero......era lo único que podía hacer.....lo demás, solo dependería de Trowa.  
  
Tanto Quatre como "Q" habían muerto en aquella explosión, producto de aquella bala que le dio en la cabeza, pero......".sonrió para si al notarse ahora tan cursi....si, Hilde había hecho su trabajo con él"... debía aceptar que después de todo lo ocurrido, ahora ...CREIA EN MILAGROS.  
  
///////////////////////////  
  
Al abrir el sobre, Trowa solo se encontró con una nota simpel que decía.  
  
" Te espero en el Hospital Saint Michaelle,  
habitación 223,  
cama 12.  
No tardes."  
  
Por más que leía y releía ese pequeño fragmento de papel, no lograba asimilar ni entender a lo que se refería, y sin saber ya, que más hacer, solo tomó su abrigo, donde aún mantenía en su bolsillo aquel libro y salió con dirección a ese lugar que detallaba la nota.  
  
La voz calma y tranquila en su cabeza que por tanto tiempo le llamaba, por fin se calmó, volviéndose nada. Con paso seguro entro en aquel hospital y pregunto en informaciones la dirección de aquel lugar, pero la enfermera, solo le sonrió como si le conociera y le indicó el lugar.  
  
Su cuerpo, sin saber el por qué, tembló, mientras con manos nerviosas, buscaba en las puertes el número de habitación. Otra enfermera, una de edad y bastante entrada en peso, le sonrió y con un simple "Vaya, yo pensé que no vendrías nunca" le señaló la habitación.  
  
Al pararse en el marco de la muerta, observó una por una las camas de aquel lugar, llegando a la N°12, una con incontables cobijas que no dejaban ver nada, solo unos pequeños mechones sobre la almohada.  
  
El corazón de Trowa se aceleró al ver aquellos cabellos, de un color parecido a los ténues rayos dorados pálidos que da el sol en invierno......aquellso mechones tenían un color rubio pálido. Se acercó con suavidad y solo se detuvo hasta que estuvo a su lado y vio algo sobre la mesita de noche que le llamó la atención.  
  
Sobre aquella mesa, había un pequeño portaretrato de madera que sostenía una fotografía, que Trowa al verla, no pudo evitar sonreír. Con que ahí había ido a parar, tanto que la buscó por todos lados y pensó haberla perdido, pero siempre estuvo en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar.....y aún estaba tan gastada y arrugada, como cuando la guardaba dentro de su chaqueta, como amuleto para estar siempre al lado de su ángel......  
  
Su ángel........se volvió a repetir, mientras sentía una mirada penetrante sobre si. Al guiar su vista hacia donde se sentía observado, se topó con una mirada clara y pura, una mirada que no veía hacía mucho y que el no verla, le provocaba el dolor más grande de todos, el dolor de la fractura del corazón.  
  
Trowa observó al pequeño sentado sobre la cama a su lado sin saber qué hacer y sin que su cuerpo lograra reaccionar.......su corazón comenzó a golpear duro contra su pecho y en sus ojos, unas lágrimas silenciosas se formaron, tan dolorosas, como el saber que lo que estaba viendo, no era más que una ilusión.....el rubio, solo sonrió timidamente.  
  
- Wufei dijo que vendrías - dijo el rubio con un sonrojo sobre sus  
mejillas tan tierno que el corazón de Trowa se desarmó.  
- ¡imposible! - fue lo único que logró salir de los labios del  
cirquero.  
- ¡OH !, es cierto, Wu dijo que no creerías que soy la persona a la que  
buscas en un principio y dijo que te mostrara esto - terminó levantando  
su ahora largo cabello y mostrando una fea cicatriz en el lado izquierdo  
de su frente.  
  
Trowa por poco cae al suelo al sentir que sus piernas se volvían de papel, pero logró sentarse en la cama antes, sin poder quitar la vista del rostro de aquel ser que tenía frente a él.  
  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó en un Hilo de voz.  
- Sinceramente, no lo sé, solo sé que desperté aquí y que Wufei me dio  
esta fotografía y otras más donde salía yo y creo que unos amigos......y  
tu......, también me dijo que me llamaba Quatre.....solo eso, no  
recuerdo nada.....mi mente esta en blanco, los doctores dicen que fue  
por el impacto de la bala....  
- ¿Sabes quién soy? - preguntó el circense casi temiendo conseguir un  
"no" por respuesta.  
- Wu me dijo que te llamas Trowa..... - dijo el niño mientras sonreía  
dulcemente con un tierno tinte rojo en sus mejillas que se negaba a  
abandonarlas.  
- Por qué pusiste esa fotografía en especial sobre tu mesa de noche -  
preguntó mientras su corazón cobraba fuerzas.....su niño....su pequeño y  
adorado niño estaba frente a él, con vida, sonriéndole como siempre, tan  
real, como desde que le perdió, había soñado.  
- No lo sé - dijo apenado bajando la vista - esa imagen siempre me  
provocó un sentimiento agradable, sentía un calor especial al  
verla....un sentimiento que no logro descifrar.  
  
El alma de Trowa había vuelta a su pecho y su corazón latía acelerado, como si nunca hubiese estado herido, mientras observaba al niño frente a él, un niño perdido en su ignoracia, un ángel que no poseía maldad, que nadie sabía de su existencia, ni temía a su bizarro pasado, era como comenzar de nuevo, partir desde un principio sin ataduras de nada, esto era como siempre lo deseo, como lo que había planeado antes de toda la tragedia......  
  
"Salvar a Quatre de su pasado."......por fin esa frase lograba tener sentido.  
  
Y sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en nada, su deseo y amor retenido en su pecho, le hizo actuar, guiando su mano hasta la mejilla del niño y haciéndole mirar directo a sus ojos verdes.  
  
- No importa lo que pase en un futuro, o lo que pasó en el pasado y que  
gracias a los cielos, haz olvidado.....solo importa una cosa.....yo te  
quiero y tu puedes confiar en mi para lo que desees.....siempre, solo  
confía en mi - dijo mientras buscaba con sus labios los del niño,  
uniéndose en una caricia húmeda y cálida que desfrutaron ambos con suma  
suavidad y calma.  
  
Para esto había nacido, ahora lo sabía el rubio, para esto había sido puesto en este mundo, a pesar de que en un momento pensó no tener rumbo, ahora sabía bien para lo que había sido creado.....para amar y proteger a aquel ser de ojos verdes que ahora le estaba besando con amor.....  
  
amarle y protegerle......de todo y de todos......no importaba qué.  
  
y sin más, al separarse se abrazaron fuertemente, demostrando que sus corazones jamás podrían olvidar aquel sentimiento que les unía, y mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad caían con suavidad por las mejillas de Trowa, en su hombro, el chiquillo observaba la salida de la habitación, con sus hermosos ojos color Aqua que poco a poco, se volvían de un extraño color negro.  
  
Mientras en el suelo a un costado de la cama, el libro que había comprado Trowa, al caerse, había quedado olvidado, mientras las palabras en un color dorado, resplandecían con las luces artificiales de la habitación.  
  
"EL NIÑO QUE ENLOQUECIO DE AMOR"  
  
FIN - OWARI - END - FINAL  
  
N/A : ok, no me maten, el final fue algo....no sé como  
describirlo...pero al final de cuentas, la cosa quedó así. Un final que  
no sé si quedó algo tétrico.......  
Si el que esta con Trowa es Quatre o "Q", no sé, decidan ustedes, solo  
digo que no me odien, ya que después de todo, los dejé juntos, a  
todos...........¬¬'.  
Esta bien, no fue un buen final, pero es que no soy muy buena en esto,  
solo soy una aficionada.  
  
Gracias a todas las que leyeron este intento de fin y si desean  
tirarme alguna maldición o qué se yo, solo escríbanme y digan que fue  
lo que le pareció el fic.  
Ahora, mi queridísima Lei-zhen, acepto tu apuesta, intetnaré escribir  
un fic romántico, aunque a sabiendas de como soy, pues............,pero  
dejo claro que lo intentaré.  
Entonces ahora si, me despido con la promesa de hacer algo bonito para  
la otra.  
Todo reclamo ya saben, solo escriban.  
  
Seiryu (Sama por ahora) 


End file.
